


Цветы жизни

by Maya_Lawrence



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 56,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Lawrence/pseuds/Maya_Lawrence
Summary: — Вернись в дом. Не то замёрзнешь и заболеешь.— Не хочу! — семилетка заболтала головой, забавно тряся своим драконьим гребешком на затылке. Зарёванный, дрожащий динозаврик в одежде не по погоде и не по возрасту. Даже я при всех изъянах тряпья был одет куда лучше неё. — Хочу с тобой! Возьми меня к себе!— Куда?— Домой.— Ты же назвала меня бездомным.Девчонка растерялась всего на миг, глянув в окна дома, где сейчас вовсю бухали её алкаши-родители.— У тебя другой дом.— Звучит уже лучше.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Мой холод

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Идея истории возникла из песни Outside by Hollywood Undead и ремикса на неё от Darell (piano acoustic cover). Текст и перевод:  
> https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/h/hollywood_undead/outside.html

Смотреть на то, как твой лучший друг летит вниз с моста высотой в сотню метров, сродни нахождению в эпицентре пожара, разгоревшегося вокруг тебя по щелчку пальцев. Бежать прочь смысл есть — так диктует инстинкт самосохранения, вот только он, увы, здесь не помощник. Огонь потери уже тебя коснулся, ты кричишь, агония становится всё ближе…

…А рыжий зануда Хакс, ближе которого у меня не было никого долгие годы, так и лежит неподвижной кучей моих проигранных возможностей спасти его на ледяной заснеженной глади реки. В отличии от свиста и треска реального пожара, глядя сверху вниз на кровь на снегу, я слышу уверенный голос холодного мира, обещающий мне вечную агонию скорбящего непофигиста, и шепчущий пронизывающим до костей ледяным ветром «Ты следующий…» Пожарные расчёты по мятущуюся душу Кайло — так меня звали — не приедут. Они никогда не приезжали, когда уходил кто-то из наших. Так и сейчас. В воздухе только парящие хлопья снега и механический шум от проносящихся мимо машин. Никакой толпы зевак кругом, ведь не было никаких длительных обманчивых подготовлений к тому, чтобы сигануть за парапет. У подростка, живущего на улице, не было проблем взрослых, что могли стоять на краю, держась за перила, хоть целую вечность, думая о том, какая же дерьмовая, несправедливая жизнь им досталась, в ожидании пока их не снимет группа болтунов-спасателей, убедив в обратном.

Будучи в свои шестнадцать человеком немногословным, мой язык развязывался только по особым случаям. Спасибо следовало сказать либо бутылке спиртного, и чем выше в ней градус, тем душевнее должна звучать благодарность, либо — теперь мне следует говорить о нём «ныне ушедшему» — Хаксу. Такой же пацан, как и я, старше всего на год. Не приютский, как многие из наших, жил в хорошей добропорядочной с виду семье. Когда-то. А потом что-то пошло не так. Его предки выставили его за порог, от своих я сбежал сам. Жестокая глупость — хотя чаще, наверное, оплошность — заводить детей, люди, если вы не собираетесь даже учиться о них заботиться. Не самая точная фраза, но я до сих пор не знаю ответа, сколько же шагов от заботы до любви. Один? Сотня? Тысяча? Рукой ли подать или мириады звёзд разделяют их? Было бы проще решить эту задачу, если бы я знал, как выглядит любовь.

Никогда не считал себя бесчувственной мразью, пока внезапно не осознал, что в моём доме — вот так новость! — нет любви. Может и была, но её сдуло оттуда проклятым сквозняком по имени Хан и Лея. Два влюблённых самодура и отпетых самообманщика. Отец — блаженный человек! — искренне полагал, что победил свой эгоизм, и даже годы ссор, скандалов и рукоприкладства не убедили его в обратном. Лея — ещё хуже. Лучше бы она его разлюбила, я согласился бы жить с матерью-одиночкой без вопросов, разделив с ней и выдержав все сопутствующие тяготы. Но ей оказалось легче расстаться с малокилограммовой ношей сыночка, чем вышвырнуть из дома увесистую тушку мужа.

Сбежал я сам, и гордости в этом как не было, так и нет. «Ну раз так, то я сам уйду» — абсолютно не про меня. До тринадцати лет останавливали синяки на плечах матери, но потом пришло осознание, что я не несу ответственности за чужой выбор — а Лея выбирала отца раз за разом, как бы я ни взывал к её «любви и рассудку» — только за свой. Раз я жил с последствиями её решений, ни одно из которых не обещало мне радостную… Чёрт, нет! Так много я никогда не просил. Не то слово. Да и обещания-то мне не требовались. Годы и без них демонстрировали верность в итоге всё же принятого мною решения.

Всё, что я сделал — это «сдал себя в приют». Да, именно в кавычках. Есть у меня дядя, который, быть может, уже и помер давно, а может и по сей день живёт у чёрта на куличиках — знать бы ещё где это. Никакого приюта после побега из дома у меня так и не было; того, что выглядел бы, как дом с горящими в нём окнами. Меня приютила улица. Ей я доверял тогда больше, чем людям. Здесь даже воровство было честным. Хочешь жить? Нужна еда. Так иди и найди её любым доступным способом. Никаких благородных робингудовских мотивов. Никаких отговорок и споров с собой о правильности и воспитании. Только низменные инстинкты. Красть неправильно, хотеть жить естественно. Дети улицы. Бедные, что воруют у бедных — от случая к случаю и у богатых — и отдают награбленное бедным, себе же. Своим близким. Оглядываясь назад, могу с полной уверенностью сказать: один я бы точно не выжил.

Но эти тяготы несопоставимы с теми, какими был полон мой дом. Фамилия Соло была проклятьем в тех стенах. Жена жила с мужем, а вроде и нет. Я жил в семье, а вроде просто с вечно орущими друг на друга дядей и тётей, что могли трепать всем и вся не только нервы, но и волосы и уши, и всю душу из тела могли вытрясти. Может и вытрясли… Мать — словами, отец — руками. Волшебная нить, что связывала родителя и ребёнка, вероятно, оказалась обрезана вместе с пуповиной. Я Соло, соло с рождения. Как и все мы, вне зависимости от фамилий. Завядшие задолго до встречи с улицей цветы жизни…

***

Кажется, что я прошёл все стадии принятия неизбежного одним махом. Но нет. Агония растягивается, не отпуская, пока в воздухе всё так же летает равнодушный снег, похоронным пеплом засыпая тело Хакса. Это его выбор, его право жить и умирать так, как он хочет. Наша с ним правда жизни такая, что смерть на улице лучше жизни дома. Предпочтительней. До него главой нашей шайки, банды, отряда, группы — семьи? — был Дохляк Митака. Вот дохляк и подох вскоре после того, как я присоединился ко всем. Петля, из которой мы его вытащили, была привязана к нижней части эстакадной конструкции метро.

Похоронить его не вышло — увидели прохожие и тут же вызвали копов. Тогда нам и переехать пришлось. В ужасной спешке и неразберихе. Кого-то из малявок загребли органы, некоторые старше десяти тоже попались. Даже сегодня думать больно о тех, кого вернули в их адские семейки или приюты, откуда они добровольно и мало сказать охотно слиняли. Хакс занял позицию главного и по старшинству, и по своим знаниям-умениям. Прирождённый командующий! И как показали полтора года его «правления»… Господи! Неужели уже столько времени прошло! Как показало время его «правления» он справлялся со всем на ура. Так все считали. И по справедливости.

Никто ведь не видел, что при неудачном улове, он отдавал всю еду им, себе оставляя либо крохи, либо вообще ничего. Что ж… Теперь настал мой черёд как следует недоедать. Это голый факт, никакой жалобы. Меня никто не принуждает, как и Хакса, это только наш с ним выбор, другой лидер пусть поступает по-своему. Сытым ты не будешь никогда, зато та самая радость, какую я не видел в доме Соло… Неправда. Видел когда-то, но уже не помню. Та самая радость в такие моменты заполняла с головой. Не пустой желудок — только сердце. Видеть довольные лица своей маленькой разношёрстной семьи точно лучше, чем нажираться, наблюдая, как кругом один за другим дохнут сначала мальки, а потом и те, кто покрепче.

Я уже давно не смотрюсь на себя в зеркало. Зачем? И так помню всю картину: неказистый, с чёрной шапкой немытых растрёпанных волос, носатый, глазастый, губастый, ушастый. В общем куда не ткни пальцем — один большой кожаный недостаток, натянутый на тяжёлый череп. Хаотичная россыпь родинок точно разбрызганные чернильные кляксы — ещё одна «радость». Вряд ли худоба или впалые щеки могли испортить такую картину, разве что слегка приукрасить. Нос не уменьшится, губы не станут менее пухлыми, и торчащие уши к голове это точно не приклеит…

Лёгкий мороз стал крепчать, а ветер резко усиливаться. Но шарф он забрал у меня ещё раньше. Я и не заметил. Проклятый пожар в груди, чтоб его! Внизу под мостом шарфа нет, рядом тоже не видно. О, нет! Ошибся. Висит, колышется на дальних перилах. Скользко как, зараза! Но ведь любимый, чёрненький! Придётся всё-таки осторожно перелезть…

— Эй-эй! Парень! Стой!

Езжай дальше, куда ехал, придурок!

— Вернись! Давай поговорим!

Да мне пока рано вниз, своё ещё не отслужил. В другой раз. Комитет жизни пока ставит мне на сердце штамп "годен", наделяя всё тело небывалой ловкостью в момент, когда оно вымотано долгим истошным криком. Просим обратно в строй, Кайло!.. Нет, идиот-болтун всё-таки лезет следом! Ладно, свои плюсы тоже есть…

— Матерь божья!

Значит, наконец-то, взглянул вниз. Отлично. Видишь, бро, у тебя теперь будут достойные похороны. Медики или копы, или кто там тебя должен хоронить, всяко справятся лучше, чем наша гвардия. Так что покойся с миром, друг.

— Ты! Ну-ка залезь обратно! И не смотри вниз!

Нет, точно идиот! Забудем на миг о предполагаемой тобой попытке суицида у тебя перед носом. Что, если я тупо любопытное дитя, что опустит от твоих слов голову и от шока при виде трупа может расцепить пальцы, отправившись в короткий последний полёт?

— Я только за шарфом, сэр!

— Ага-ага! Видел я куда ты лез!

Вроде подуспокоился он. Я опередил безымянного героя, оказавшись в безопасности раньше него. Тот был в возрасте, корячился теперь, вылезая обратно. Возможно, стоило дождаться и убедиться, что он справился, но картина, как лихо Хакс перескакивает все ограды и летит вниз, убедила в ином. Какое мне дело до жизни незнакомца?

— Давай-ка я довезу тебя, — кряхтел мужчина, боясь соскользнуть вниз, оступившись или промахнувшись рукой или ногой мимо опоры. — Где ты живёшь? Эй, постой!

Я побежал прочь, дальше по мосту в сторону своего района… Проживания, обитания, существования? Пусть будет проживания, ведь это глупо прикрываться суррогатами, если все мы так или иначе живём. Если жизнь кажется тебе плоха, то к чему оскорблять её, обзывая «существованием» и прочей околородственной хренью? Бессмыслица.

Когда до дома оставалось дойти не так уж и много, тонкий девчачий голос остановил меня окриком в спину:

— Постой!

Конечно это она. Девчонка-первоклашка с нашего района. Обернувшись, я только подтвердил догадку. Дурацкие три пучка на башке, опять в слезах и сидит задом на замёрзшем крыльце дома. Нормального с виду двухэтажного дома. Район далеко не из богатых, но жильё вполне себе достойное. Достойное зарёванной малявки. Но точно не её алкашей-родителей, которые хрен пойми какими деньгами и заработками были всё ещё живы, пьяны, с крышей над головой и с дочкой, которую до сих пор не забрала от них служба опеки.

Не надо было дружить с ней или общаться, чтобы видеть к чему всё идёт. Вопрос времени, когда она слезет с этого крыльца, и, как и я когда-то, утрёт насухо все слёзы с щёк, шмыгнет носом и сойдёт вниз по ступеням родительского дома. Наверняка прямо в наш тесный мирок, «обрадовав» Хакса — поправка: теперь меня — своим крохотным, но до жути прожорливым ртом. Мелкая запомнила меня, наблюдая каждый раз, что пережидала пьяный угар родителей на улице, как я иду мимо неё. Одет я не страшно, чёрные брюки и куртка если и были где-то потрёпаны, то пелена слёз, сквозь которую девчонка смотрела на округу, должна была в теории скрасить прорехи и прочие недостатки мрачного однотонного гардероба. Так что я для неё всего-то соседский мальчишка.

— Как тебя зовут? — пикнула она, оставив заснеженное крыльцо и семеня теперь за моей спиной. Похоже, что день Икс настал. И какого-то хрена он должен был настать именно в такой дерьмовый день... Причин сбавлять скорость шагов я не видел. Чужаков не жалко. Своя рубашка ближе к телу и всё такое. Но, чёрт возьми, я знал, что если её уродец-папаша поднимет на неё не только голос, руку, но и кое-что ещё, висящее между его ног, я: первое, отстрелю ему к псам причиндалы; второе, буду жалеть девчонку так, словно уже испытывал жалость или сочувствие к ней до случившегося.

— Ты же бездомный?

— Ошибаешься.

— У тебя куртка вся в заплатках!

Ух ты! Глазастая!

— Мне мама заштопала.

— Ты же всегда один или с другом ходишь!

Этот друг на моих глазах сиганул с моста около часа назад. Больше с ним ты меня не увидишь...

— Потому что мы большие мальчики и можем ходить за ручку друг с другом, а не как ты, с мамой и папой.

Замерев, я развернулся к любопытному, наблюдательному и замёрзшему носу. Девчонка тоже замерла, едва не поскользнувшись на ровном месте. Перед тем, как выйти морозить себе детородные органы, она, как ей или её ублюдочным предкам казалось, позаботилась о том, чтобы утеплиться. Словно детская бежевая курточка, размером явно ей уже не по возрасту, нисколько не прикрывающая зад в тонкой юбке с колготками, могла спасти её от будущих болячек, что при таком регулярном длительном высиживании на холоде были практически неминуемы. Закрою глаза даже на отсутствие шапки. Слава богу я ей не папаша и не старший брат, кому вроде бы положено думать о таких вещах. Её настоящее и будущее — не мои заботы. И всё же...

— Вернись в дом. Не то замёрзнешь и заболеешь.

— Но дома тоже холодно, — пикнула семилетка.

— Не так, как на улице.

— Я не хочу домой, — заболтала головой, забавно тряся своим драконьим гребешком на затылке. Зарёванный, дрожащий динозаврик в одежде не по погоде и не по возрасту. Даже я при всех изъянах тряпья был одет куда лучше неё.

— Мне ты какого хрена сообщаешь об этом? — я отвернулся и двинулся дальше, к своему дому. Бежевый продрогший динозаврик поскакал следом.

— Я хочу с тобой!

Вопрос «куда?» я так и не задал, потому как и без её жалкого блеяния знал ответ на него. В никуда. Вдруг мелкая подскочила и схватила меня за руку. Ледяная кожа коснулась моей более-менее тёплой. Пока шёл, разминал ладонь в тонкой черной перчатке с обрезанными пальцами, сжимая и разжимая. Приток крови делал своё дело, потому разница была разительной. Отдёрнув руку и прекратив контакт с крохотной пятипалечной ледышкой, остановился. Мелкая обежала меня, преградив дорогу.

— Возьми меня к себе! — сорвался жалостливый писк с дрожащих детских губ.

— Куда?

— Домой.

— Ты же назвала меня бездомным.

Девчонка растерялась только на миг. Посмотрев мне за спину, вроде как на свой дом, она вернулась глазёнками к моему лицу.

— У тебя другой дом.

— Звучит уже лучше.

Она не поняла о чём я. Да и понял ли я сам? То ли похвалил её, то ли отчитал за то, что по идее и не было оскорблением. Я знал: народ, мягко говоря, не обрадуется новости, что Хакса больше нет. А из-за моего характера и неразговорчивости, меня примут главным скрипя зубами, потому как знают, что иной подходящей кандидатуры пока нет, да и пользы я им принесу куда больше, чем неудобств. Заявиться с девчонкой на руках было бы не лучшим началом «правления». Про неё кто-то уже слышал от нас с Хаксом, но слышать и видеть, принимая, как свою, не одно и то же…

— Пожалуйста, — пропищал опять заснеженный динозаврик внизу. Взгляд направлен вверх, а смотри девчонка прямо — хорошо если мне в пупок упрётся. Недокормыш.

— Да тебя же за двоих кормить придётся…

— Я очень мало ем! — воодушевилась малявка, будто прошла какой-то строгий отбор.

— Оно и видно, — второй раз остановить себя мне так и не удалось. Девчонка… — Как тебя зовут?

— Рей. А тебя?

— Кайло.

Так вот, Рей поняла по таким словам и тону, что с её «соответствием» что-то всё же не так. Как удачно, что у меня и сейчас нет под рукой зеркала: жалостливая гримаса семилетки, которая и в школу-то ни разу не ходила, наверняка отразилась и на моём лице. Приятного в этом мало. А вот что будет совсем отвратно, это если я промахнусь с расчётами и возьму мелкую на руки, когда будет уже поздно. Мерзкие прогнозы на счёт папаши имели все шансы сбыться. Как и мои не столь давние прогнозы о том, что рыжий Хакс долго не протянет. С одной рукой помощи я катастрофически, тотально опоздал, хоть и не просчитался в метеосводке. Теперь же передо мной стоял замерзающий с каждым новым вздохом шанс сделать всё вовремя. На столе в том доме за моей спиной еды для неё вряд ли больше, чем могу предложить я. Алкоголем я балуюсь не часто, а руку поднимаю только в крайних случаях, и то, даже самые глупые девчонки остаются без пощёчин… Вердикт?

— Уверена?

Идиот! Она сейчас вконец закоченеет от своей уверенности и твоей тормознутости. Девчонка, тряся дрожащей от холода головой, кивнула. Зубы станцевали мне на заказ громкую чечётку:

— Д-д-да!

Она словно знала, что вопросов от меня больше не будет и потому протянула вверх свои крохотные замёрзшие скукоженные лапки. Я наклонился и поднял бежевого динозаврика к себе на руки. Худые ноги в тонких колготках были не настолько прохладные, как руки, какие так запросто схватили меня за руку — ведь не за сердце? — минутой ранее…

— Не так, — попросил я малышку, обнявшую меня за шею поверх тёплого чёрного шарфа. — Спрячь ладони мне под шарф и под куртку.

Она послушалась, чуть изменив положение, и так мы и пошли прочь от её дома в сторону моего. Нашего. Ощущая на коже где-то в районе седьмого позвонка ледяные ладошки, пожар на сердце от гибели лучшего друга неожиданно стал стихать. В доказательство тому по щеке скользнула горячая слеза — вечно отсутствующие пожарные расчёты наконец-то прибыли на место трагедии…


	2. Моя правда

Давненько мы так массово не тырили шмотки в крупном торговом центре средь бела дня. Одиночные магазины, находящиеся на какой-нибудь безликой улице, были безопаснее, потому предпочтительней, а попадёшься здесь — и пиши пропало, хрен потом выберешься. Ещё и не дай бог остальных за собой потянешь. Но прожорливого семилетнего динозаврика, что уже целую неделю жил с нами, надо было не только кормить, но и одевать. Да и многим из нас давно пора было утеплиться, чем мы и занялись в этот ненастный, но праздничный — о поводе расскажу позже — день…

Как выяснилось, не я один угадал с прогнозами в отношении скорого ухода от нас Хакса. Узнав об этом, все дружно погоревали о нём, горько всплакнули и продолжили жить дальше. Косых взглядов на себе я ловил относительно немного. Смена лидера прошла на удивление ровно и без эксцессов. Не понимаю, когда и чем я заслужил общую благосклонность, какую никогда не ждал и не стремился получить. Семья семьёй, а мой дурной характер вытерпеть — это ещё постараться надо. И, видимо, все и правда постарались, раз плюсы во мне, какие они видели, перекрыли собой минусы, какие видел в себе я сам.

Никто, как я и предсказывал, не выдвигал свою кандидатуру «на пост». Хотя, это и не было похоже на выборы, как у взрослых. «Глупые» дети в отличие от «умных» взрослых сначала видели реальные поступки кандидата, а не красивые разглагольствования, и только потом и потому доверяли ему своё существование, сегодняшнее и завтрашнее. Каждый знал, что главный скорее в лепёшку расшибётся — о, Хакс! — чем подведёт всех. Что этот человек после избрания будет, как и прежний лидер, делать всё исключительно на их благо, продолжив уже начатое и привнося что-то своё. Так уж случилось, что я привнёс это самое «своё», которое мне вовсе не принадлежало, в тот первый день. На руках. И оно с какого-то перепугу сразу всем полюбилось…

Моя семья — это группа из семнадцати человек (считая меня и Рей, и не считая погибшего Хакса), мальчишек и девчонок в возрасте от шести до шестнадцати лет, живущих в старом, обшарпанном, заброшенном доме. Район дурной сам по себе, ещё и находящийся по соседству с промышленным, зато относительно тихий. Живём здесь, пока фараоны не сгонят с насиженного места — всё как всегда.

Появление Рей в нашей «тесноте-да-не-в-обиде» было воспринято, к моему удовлетворению, нормально и даже хорошо. То ли потеря Хакса так отразилась, то ли ещё что. Я отдал её под опеку старших (тех, кто был старше десяти лет), но она тотчас вызвала интерес и у двоих тихонь-мальков (тех, кто был младше десяти лет), окруживших её и поделившихся своими порциями еды. Финн и Роуз, так их звали, были примерно её ровесниками. Добродушные дети с семейными корнями из разных краёв света — африканец и азиатка. Как увидел, что их колоритный дуэт обрёл тенденцию вскоре разрастись до трио, так от сердца тут же отлегло. Приятно знать, что продрогшая малявка теперь и накормлена, и согрета, и что по-особенному важно, окружена двумя всё ещё не угасшими улыбками.

Малыши Финн и Роуз. Или, как я её когда-то звал более ласково, Роузи. Первый — бесфамильный, приютский мальчишка, вторая — сбежавшая от адской приёмной семьи девчонка Тико. Роуз потеряла полгода назад старшую сестру, как и я потерял тогда свою первую… Сколько времени прошло, а я так и не знаю верного ответа, кем была для меня Пейдж. Смелая. Ласковая. Щедрая. Но места она занимала в моей жизни намного больше, чем тот же зануда Хакс. Влюблённость? Вполне возможно. Сегодня сердце кровью уже не обливалось, но в тот чёрный день, когда её не стало, я знатно наорался, нарыдался и нажрался так, как никогда прежде. Едва фараоны не сцапали.

Мы с Пейдж были друг для друга первыми. Во многом. Или, наоборот, в ничтожно малом. Наш путь от первого робкого поцелуя к первому неловкому сексу был короткий. Так уж мы жили: делай всё в сжатые сроки, иначе рискуешь никогда уже не успеть одного, второго, третьего… Была ли это «та самая» любовь или влюблённость, я не знаю. Но в чём точно уверен — мне повезло так, как везёт далеко не каждому. И пусть счастливые мгновения оказались — чёрт, мы ведь знали, что так будет! — недолговечными. В конце всё как всегда в моей жизни обернулось новой болью и кошмаром наяву, когда Пейдж на моих глазах сбила машина. Это не жалоба и не плач. Только голый факт. С улицы всё уходят по-разному, таким непредсказуемым оказался её последний путь.

Несмотря на такой конец нашей с Пейдж истории, я ни о чём, что было в этой недолгой совместной жизни, не жалею. С ней я открыл новое, необычное, приятное чувство, и плевать как оно должно было называться. Вдвойне радостнее и оттого, что я видел — она чувствовала и думала так же. Вроде мы, как и раньше, жили тогда не одни, но ощущалось всё… Даже не знаю, как ещё это можно назвать, кроме как «семья внутри семьи». Маленькая внутри большой. И, видит бог, оно того стоило! Так тепло, что даже жарко, мне никогда ещё не было. И телу, и душе, и мыслям, но… Се ля ви, так ведь говорят лягушатники? Или макаронники? А, неважно кто из них! На моём языке «Такова жизнь». После похорон старшей Тико всё, что со мной осталось, кроме скорби, это ходячее пухлощёкое напоминание о ней — сестрёнка Роузи. Несколько лет разницы, а похожи обе как две капли воды. От этого глаза и сердце режет только сильнее, но куда деваться: ни приласкать, ни прогнать низкорослую малявку не могу. Только имя обрубил ей до жёсткой «з» на конце, словно наказав "Цветочек" этой мелкой пакостью за то, что ходит и, мягко говоря, глаза мне мозолит. Но легче от этого нисколько не стало…

…До момента, пока не увидел, как она тянется к новенькой девчонке, Рей. Сестру, конечно, не заменит, тут девчонок и до её появления хватало. Но скорлупка горя младшей Тико именно от этой встречи ещё больше пошла трещинами. Первый, кто начал разбивать кокон скорби девочки, был не я — тогда я был заперт в своём собственном. Впрочем, я и сейчас не уверен смог ли к сегодняшнему дню из него выбраться. Хотя Хакс вроде пытался вырвать меня, дёргая своими утешениями и пощёчинами, образно говоря, за шкирку. Потому так сложилось, что для Роуз это был Финн. А теперь и Рей продолжила начатое им, неосознанно включившись в дело. Это радует. Может однажды обе смогут поделиться друг с другом наболевшим, я только за, если это поможет им пережить их детские травмы. Может я теперь и лидер здесь, но никогда не смогу стать кому-то доктором. Вакансия и так занята, да и не по плечу мне это. Доктор тут на всех один и обладает он вполне универсальными навыками и предлагаемыми способами лечения. Имя ему доктор Время. Я уж точно не обладаю его таблетками и микстурами. Кайло Рен — это такой же беспомощный постоянный пациент, как и все остальные.

Рецептом для выздоровления Роуз Тико стала дружба с Финном. Они всего лишь дети, сведённые вместе не вымышленной детской любовью или красивой долгой историей, а только человеческим теплом. Буквально. Их дружба родилась из того, что они несколько дней к ряду сидели вприлипку друг к дружке за приёмами пищи, и грели себе бока. Только и всего… Хотя нет, не только. В нашем мире согреть другого часто означало согреть самого себя. Буквально и образно. В этом нет какой-то особой философии или красоты, это — вот теперь скажу только — наш образ выживания. Принцип звеньев единой цепи. Одно цепляется за другое, а нарушение цепочки, как, к примеру, чья-то смерть, неизбежно приносит с собой поток холода…

…И чтобы в кратчайшие сроки устранить пришедший в дом сквозняк тоски и печали, я изо всех сил старался войти в колею «правления» как можно быстрее и эффективнее. Хотел поскорее соединить расцепленные рыдающие звенья. Смешно. И ведь не ирония судьбы, разве что самая злая — сарказм. Ощущаю себя той самой дырой, разрывом в цепи — перед глазами так и стоит последний полёт друга — а жизнь просит меня стать на место клея, соединив чьи-то холодные грани: руки ли, души. Что ж… Значит, надо вздохнуть, утереть слёзы, подобрать сопли и совершить все прочие противоскорбные ритуалы, и в бой! Какой к чёрту бой?! О чём я? Я хотел сказать в жизнь. Через не могу, через по-детски невообразимое, впрочем, как и всегда. Какой иначе из меня лидер, если я не то что провиантом обеспечить не могу, но и не в состоянии оказать самую элементарную человеческую поддержку? Ведь то, что все живут дальше после смерти Хакса, не значит, что боль пережита в один миг. Помните? Доктор Время. Я не беру на себя его функции, но в мои святые обязанности входит метким, проникновенным, искренним словом напомнить о графике приёма, регулярном посещении и заверить, что любая горечь во рту от докторских медленнодействующих лекарств однажды пройдёт.

Наверное потому теперь все стали ещё сильнее жаться друг к другу и не оттолкнули Рей, усомнившись в правильности или своевременности моего решения. Хаксу она не замена, уход одного и приход другого — это никогда не было и не станет вопросом поддержания численности нашей семьи. Она могла быть в разное время абсолютно любой. Но дни шли, а мне всё чаще казалось, что на девчонку многие смотрят как на какой-то светоч, который я в упор не могу разглядеть. Что в ней такого? Отчего же во мне самом вспыхнула уверенность, что в её лице по мою душу приехали пожарные расчёты на место давней катастрофы? Когда она плакала изо дня в день, сидя на крыльце родительского дома, это и впрямь было похоже временами на вой сирены; а в тот день, что я поднял её на руки, ещё и на воду, струями бьющую из пожарных шлангов и кранов. Даже цвет куртки на плечах, бежевый, напоминал цвет песка, какой тоже годится для тушения возгораний. Вот только пена изо рта у неё не шла (и слава богу!), а то был бы полный набор.

Но это всё я — тот, кто видел её боль своими глазами. Стоило мне её привести в нашу обитель, как она уже никому безудержными слезами не досаждала, и все видели совсем иную картину. Малявка изучала всё вокруг себя с неподдельным интересом, будто в какой музей или на выставку попала. Открыв рот, знакомилась с каждым, кто с ней общался, уверен, на ходу забывая их имена. Так и кем же в такие моменты видели её остальные? Что такого особенного она принесла с собой в наш тесный мир?

Вряд ли это было оно, но стоит отметить особое внимание к её дурацкой «суперстильной» причёске явно не по сезону. Три мелких «очаровательных» пучка на затылке заинтересовали и покорили практически всех и вся в доме. Девчонки от мала до велика на следующее утро после знакомства в знак поддержки закрутили себе на головах то же самое. Таких мероприятий у нас тут ещё не было! Некоторые — тут и мальчишки подключились к делу — ради такого не поленились натырить побольше резинок для волос, кто сколько смог достать. К вечеру всё девчачье население ходило с драконьими гребешками разных цветов, объёмов и аккуратности. Да… На Пейдж бы тоже красиво смотрелось…

Если бы я не услышал тогда заливистый смех самой малявки, когда та увидела свою же причёску у зачинщицы сего действа, тринадцатилетней Марисы, а позже на головах и всех остальных, то ни за что бы не поверил, что такой ход сработает. Помните: согревая другого, согреваешь себя. То же касается и утешения и поддержки. У Рей была своя печаль за плечами, все остальные переживали уход Хакса. Но новое маленькое звено, какое я принёс точно подснежник, отобранный у холодной земли на морозе, каким-то невероятным образом сработало. Скреплять и склеивать чужие раны мне почти не пришлось. Благодаря присутствию Рей и находчивости Марисы, казалось, что всё само срастается.

От этого драконьего безумия, охватившего весь дом, подняли понурые головы даже самые хмурые члены нашей семьи. Дошло аж до того, что и мне предложили поддержать эту идею, присоединившись — длина волос позволяла. И не скажу, что это было сказано в шутку. Одна польза: ощупав рассеянным жестом свою лохматую голову, я сделал вывод, что по моим волосам ножницы плачут. А перед этим за компанию и шампунь с водою. Со стороны вот уже, наверное, последние пару месяцев, а то и больше, я похож на того злого черногривого льва из старого слёзовышибательного мультфильма. Как его звали? Вроде Шрам? Воспоминание о главном «подвиге» вымышленного хвостатого персонажа тут же вытянуло на поверхность недавнее столь похожее зрелище: Чёрный стоит на мосту, Рыжий летит с него вниз. Интересно, Хакс смотрел когда-нибудь «Короля Льва»?

Как бы то ни было, такие случайные находки и удачные идеи — сделать всем девочкам ту же причёску, что и у новенькой — были отличным способом и примером взаимоподдержки и утешения в нашем доме. Эти, по моему мнению, маленькие глупости странным образом работали. Может, если бы мне в начале не примелькались, а позже не осточертели эти три пучка, что изо дня в день на моих глазах засыпались коварно-ласковым снегом, то я бы и не ворчал на такое. Ну и хрен с ним, остальным тема с ними зашла, они-то не на морозе всем этим баловались.

Постепенно прожорливый рот нашего динозаврика всё реже голодал и всё чаще улыбался. Рей в течение этой недели становилась всё активнее и жизнерадостней. Тот ещё парадокс. Он встречается здесь на каждом шагу, но отчего-то я всё никак не привыкну к нему, хотя у многих тут были схожие истории; нечасто, но и с моей тоже. Ребёнок, что оказавшись на улице, в лишениях, попадая в наш дом, тут же подписывался на все несовершентсва мира, нутром чуя, что справедливости здесь, в его новой семье, чуточку больше, чем было в их домах или приютах. И этого «чуть» новеньким не просто хватает — его достаточно настолько, что порою, как в случае с динозавриком, дитя по-детски и по-человечески радуется почти всему, что видит и имеет. И чем младше, тем вероятнее даже не догадываясь о том, насколько же это мало, не зная как выглядит высшая возможная степень сравнения. Мне шестнадцать: за плечами семь классов школы, я не из бедной семьи и, в довершении всего, я не дурак. Я не просто догадываюсь обо всех формах сравнения, я точно знаю как они выглядят. Мальки же, как правило, ничего не знают, кроме густой мрачной палитры красок жизни, потому и думают о новом доме, как о светлой стороне, на какой они «так удачно» оказались. Даже если это будет означать всего-то разжиться едой, шмотками или когда кто-то гримасничает для твоей = своей = общей радости. Плюс место для сна есть; во что укутаться и к кому прижаться от холода или от досады — тоже. Чем не рай для не видевшего лучшей жизни ребёнка?

Тех придурков, кого просто достали предки, мы не пускали к себе даже перекантоваться — таких мы с Хаксом за километр чуяли. Если же родня или приют, или приёмная семья действительно не давали жизни и ребёнок дошёл до края, про это и выспрашивать обычно не нужно было. Такое намётанный глаз сразу подметит. Это глубже, чем «Сидит в печёнках! Достали! Пошли они!». Это начинается с того, что ты приходишь к мысли, что вот так посылать «дорогую» родню куда подальше бесполезно. Больше не имеет смысла. Они не уйдут. Так и будут мучить и себя, и тебя, варясь заживо в том яде, какой сами и вырабатывают. Слепо или зряче отравляют им и себя, и своего же отпрыска. Или кого-то одного — неважно.

***

Вылазка сегодня оказалась плодотворной. Вместе набрали качественного тряпья и Рей, и себе. Теперь и перед морозами не так страшно, и мне, как главному, вдвойне за всех спокойнее. Сработали чётко и быстро, никакая охрана не засекла. Магнитики, срезанные с одежды, оставались единственными следами преступления, какие мы оставляли в примерочных или в карманах соседних вещей, висящих на вешалках в торговом зале. Пока не считал, но сегодня нами было украдено, думаю, где-то около двадцати вещей. При таком раскладе всего две из них пойдут на заплатки другим, аналогичным, на места срезанных или содранных магнитов.

Ничего лишнего и уж тем более роскошного, чтобы не привлекать потом во время носки внимание прохожих, мы не брали. Каждый прекрасно знал, когда вовремя остановиться, и чем грозит «ничего плохо ведь не случится, если я маленько подзадержусь и возьму ещё всего одну вещичку, которой не было в общем плане». Тут даже вдалбливать в голову никому не нужно было, все смышлёные ребята. Приютские не хотели обратно, мы, «антисемейные», тоже. Да и единственный имевшийся пример, когда одного такого Я-Хочуху загребли и, соответственно, вернули «в чьи надо руки», многому доступно и понятно научил. Для новеньких такой страшный в своей простоте рассказ стал постоянной обучающей байкой.

Добираясь до дома, я только об этом и думал. Жрать и застёгивать на себе пуговицы Рей умеет, но ей предстоит научиться с умом, быстро и безопасно добывать себе эту самую еду и одежду самостоятельно. Во-первых, благотворительностью тут долго заниматься не выйдет, обеспечивая каждого новенького всем необходимым. На первых порах — да, любая поддержка едой и одеждой (про моральную я сейчас не говорю), но после, что касается этих вещей, изволь сам о себе позаботиться. Тунеядцы мне были не нужны. Если кому и отдавать последний кусок, то только будучи твёрдо уверенным в том, что ребёнок изо всех своих сил старался, но потерпел неудачу. Во-вторых, что, возможно, ещё важнее первого, почему эти умения были важны… Если «добрый» незнакомый человек настучит о нас фараонам, то грядёт облава. А там, если вовремя не прочухал подступающую к дверям катастрофу, то все стопроцентно бросятся врассыпную. Соберёмся ли вместе — не вопрос. Соберёмся. Вот только в каком составе? И если ты не попал под программу «отдам в добрые руки» или не успел подойти на точку сбора, то можешь, что называется, отбиться от стаи. И от того, насколько ты самостоятелен в плане обеспечения себя провиантом и одеждой, зависит твоё выживание на улице.

Потому Рей предстояло стать послушной и прилежной ученицей. Но, увы и ах, она демонстрировала в первые дни незавидные твердолобость и неусидчивость. Устав наблюдать, как ей талдычат о прописных уличных истинах, «хочешь есть — иди и возьми, только очень аккуратно и незаметно», без толку пытаясь вбить их в её маленькую голову (надеюсь, всё-таки не отмороженную), я переговорил с ней сам… Изложив ту же мысль более простым и понятным языком: укради или умрёшь. Своё слово я подкрепил наглядным примером, когда запретил кормить её кому бы то ни было, пока она не обзаведётся минимальными базовыми навыками, такими, как стащить фрукт или овощ в открытом ларьке на улице, идя мимо него. Финн и Роуз всё равно «тайком» от меня приносили ей какой-то хавчик, но их слова утешения, что всё скоро образуется и она сможет здесь встать на ноги, имели меньший вес, нежели мой указ, о каком она знала. В этом доме правда на моей стороне. И, если не докажу ей это сейчас я такими примитивными мерами, то это с успехом сделает сама жизнь.

Но малявка не понимала, что я для неё меньшее из двух зол. Со мной она могла иногда даже и поспорить, но делала это неохотно и боязливо. Не знаю, чего она боялась конкретно во мне — с другими у неё такой реакции не было. Низковатый голос, строгий взгляд, командный тон. Или может я напоминал ей фигуру алкаша-папаши. С бутылкой она меня конечно не видела, но перегар на следующий день наверняка был ей знаком. А из-за траура несло от меня на этой неделе, наверное, за километр. Появись она в доме в любой другой день, я бы пил куда меньше. Но, чёрт возьми, мой лучший друг умер на моих глазах, и три пучка на немытой башке тут сто процентов мне не помогли бы. А ждать, пока подействуют обезболивающие доктора Времени я не мог…

Трезво оценивая ситуацию, о злоупотреблении мною спиртного в принципе речи не было. Прекрасно знаю, что много и часто это вредно. Да и мало вроде не больно полезно. Так что уходя во все тяжкие только по особым случаям, я извлекал из этого одни только плюсы. Алкоголь, даже невкусный, прекрасно расслабляет. Когда не спится или неможется — позволяет уснуть. Когда испытываешь недостаток тепла — согреться. Да… С Пейдж было хорошо ещё и тем, что с ней я был практически трезвенником, не говоря о том, что крайне редко мёрз. «Жидкий друг по вызову» — так это Хакс называл. Теперь никого из этих людей нет рядом. Вот и остались только я и бутылка. Бутылки. Но не думаю, что малютка Рей поймёт эту цепочку оправданий или, что она готова услышать такую сказку на ночь. Всё, что она видела, было простым ароматным и слегка шатающимся эхом чёрного пьянства, и тут уже плевать по какой причине. Объяснить что ли ей, что это временно и скоро меня отпустит? Или пофиг? Или ничего не объяснять, а просто завязывать уже — не знаю, недели мне хватит?

Сегодня у Рей, как и всех нас, маленький праздник (я ведь говорил, что расскажу позже) — она уже неделю живёт с нами. Не круглая дата, не юбилей, но не придумаешь себе праздник сам, он может никогда для тебя так и не наступить. Никто здесь не знает, доживёт ли он до следующего дня рождения или Рождества. Потому отмечать мы могли всё, что душе угодно. Не закатывая пиршеств, не зовя гостей. Вся «роскошная» еда была уже с нами, все друзья и семья рядом. Справедливости ради, по названному случаю мне стоило бы разжиться не только приличным шмотьём для «счастливицы», но ещё и бутылочкой крепкого для себя самого. Но нет. Попробую остановиться, пора бы лекарству от доктора — семидневка — подействовать. Так что обойдусь, пожалуй, скромной баночкой пива. За окнами снег с дождём, слякоть и сырость. Но всё же сгоняю вечерком, раз такое дело. А пока настала пора переодеть моего динозаврика… Странно. С какой стати я назвал его «моим»? С языка сорвалось.

Бежевая курточка, в какой я подобрал Рей, была ей к лицу, но из-за несоразмерности и несоответствию погодным условиям мы дали ей свою одежду, порывшись в более чем скромных запасах. Сегодня я достал ей куртку того же цвета, только качественного тёплого материала, подлиннее и по её размеру. Глазомер у меня был что надо. Дело практики, природа и бирки на одеждах тут не причём. Цвет одежды оказался удобен ещё и тем, что служил мне отличной шкалой для определения состояния девчонки. На её фоне можно было без труда чётко различить степень бледности лица, красный ли нос, синюшные ли губы — что бы с ней не случилось, все сразу заметят. Сигнальная куртёжка. Отличный подарок! Поздравление с недельным выживанием в заброшенном доме, считай, отзвучало. Теперь можно и за пивом сгонять, чтобы продолжить праздник…

— Кайло?

Или пока нельзя.

— М-м-м?

— Ты всё это украл? — Рей оглядывала себя, изучая новые сапоги (чёрные), штаны (бежевые болоневые), куртку (уже говорил) и держала в руках белую шапку с помпоном на голове.

— Ага.

Надо бы ещё таких же шапок спереть пару штук — девчонки бы ей лихо забацали тройной гребешок из оторванных помпонов. Глупое дитя упрямилось даже по такой мелочи, не желая менять причёску. Свет клином на ней одной сошёлся - не иначе! Может ещё хоть сколько надрываться, бурча, что ненавидит косички, а хочет или нет, распустить волосы ей придётся - бесконечно долго отделываться одним капюшоном у неё не выйдет. Если, конечно, не хочет застудить голову и отморозить уши. А даже если и хочет — я не позволю. Не в мою смену!

— Но воровать — это же плохо. Не только еду, но и одежду.

Нет, ты только посмотри на неё! Умная нашлась! Я же говорил — твердолобая, сколько перед ней не распинайся. Таскать с открытых прилавков овощи-фрукты за неделю вроде научилась, а жизненную необходимость действия через устроенную мной для неё голодовку так и не прочувствовала. С одеждой, конечно, сложнее. Не раздевать же мне её, оставляя мёрзнуть в образовательных целях. Как знать, может и стоило. Что могло быть более доходчивым и эффективным? Но у меня рука не поднималась. Тем не менее из тупика надо было как-то выбираться и желательно побыстрее. И жить пусть поторопится, и чувствовать поспешит. Метод кнута не работает, а пряники для неё взять я мог разве что из воздуха. Не красноречия, не дара убеждения — голые мысли, которые волей-неволей приходилось выплёвывать изо рта. Хакс в этом плане был куда больший мастак, чем я. Но я унаследовал после него только его пост. Остроту языка и красоту мысли мой друг унёс в могилу.

— Ты понимаешь, что ты бы замёрзла в том, в чём ушла из дома?

Доверчивые миндалевидные орешки-глазёнки, уставившиеся на меня, были обманкой. Очень-очень милой обманкой. Аж в сердце кольнуло, право слово! Но я-то знал, в голове и на сердце бежевого динозаврика доверия ой как мало. Странно, что при родителях-алкашах в Рей откуда-то были зачатки «правильного» мышления, какие вряд ли могли передаться ей от них. Разве только в минуты просветления и протрезвления, но и то вряд ли.

— Но вы же дали мне другую… — начала мямлить она, но я не собирался это выслушивать.

— В том ты бы тоже долго не продержалась. Это худшее, что у нас было. Так, на всякий пожарный. Но точно лучше того, в чём ты пришла, потому и переодели тебя.

— Всё равно, воровать — это плохо, — мелкие ручки сжали собачку на куртке и потянули вверх, закрывая воротником шею и старательно хмуря лоб. Мелкая надеялась, что опустив подбородок максимально близко к груди, её глаза смогут разглядеть как там обстоят дела с шеей, всё ли прикрыто. А то на ощупь ведь никак этого не выяснишь! Надо бы подвести её к зеркалу. Наверное. Или ну его нафиг? Холод-то всяко почует. Но я знал, что, несмотря на верность этого факта, девчонки всё равно иногда любят позалипать перед зеркалом, так что может сдать её сейчас Марисе, когда уйду за пивом? Пусть побалуются маленько… Чёрт, нет. Ты теперь лидер, Кайло, соберись! Лидеру не пристало думать о баловстве, пусть и не о своём собственном.

— Тебе тепло во всём этом?

— Да.

— И это плохо?

— Нет, — Рей подскочила ко мне и зачем-то протянула ладонь к моим голым ладоням, но я отпрянул. Пусть сразу знает, что есть такая вещь, как личное пространство, и где заканчивается моё. Я сидел на стуле в своей комнате, так что разница в росте сейчас была не такая большая. Положив ладони на маленькие плечи, я отодвинул её от себя на расстояние вытянутых рук.

— Тогда прекрати пороть чушь. Хорошо? — старался звучать поласковей, но хрен его знает, как там вышло. Вряд ли мой строгий низкий голос был хуже перегара по утрам. Так или нет, а малявка опять пропустила всё мимо ушей.

— Это не чушь! — она ещё и возмущаться оказывается умела. — Воровать правда плохо, — и убеждать пыталась, — даже, если в украденном тепло и приятно пахнет.

Теперь сунула для наглядности или просто от удовольствия нос в низкий лысый воротник куртёжки. Я собирался указать ей на тему еды, но она прочла мои мысли, завершив тем самым собственные:

— И даже если тебе очень вкусно и сытно.

— Нарываешься, чтобы я опять устроил тебе голодовку, как три дня назад? Этого ты хочешь? — к чёрту ласку, раз глупая глупеет в моих глазах с каждой новой фразой!

— Нет, — динозаврик вытащил свой нос из тепла и выглядел после услышанного уже не так уверенно.

— Значит, я и остальные можем продолжать таскать еду для тебя, или нам можно не утруждаться? — спросил я «дозволения».

Разумеется, речь шла только о первом периоде, и она это слава Богу поняла, судя по её лицу. Значит, только глупая, но не тупая. Уже что-то. Только бы попробовала не понять! После того, как ей столько времени старшие втирали о нашей правде жизни и я лично распинался, что в принципе мне не свойственно. Малявка сама себя загнала в тупик. «Это плохо» боролось в ней с «есть-то хочется». Выхода она не видела, только без толку капала мне на мозги.

Вздохнув, я посмотрел на её голые ручонки и смирился с неизбежным. Рассусоливать малькам элементарщину мог почти любой из нас, даже другие мальки, если знали достаточно. Но в этот раз что-то пошло не так, раз никто за целую неделю так и не смог до неё достучаться. Видно, у динозаврика был прочный панцирь. Глядя на тёмную голову, руки так и чесалась постучать по черепушке, проверив не деревянный ли пойдёт звук. Но усилием воли я смог унять чесотку. Раз Рей по каким-то неведомым причинам искала физического контакта со мной, то так и быть…

— Подойди.

Она, стоя от меня в одном шаге, выглядела неуверенной — оно и понятно: только что отстранил и теперь просит вновь подойти. Но шаг, несмотря на замешательство, сделала. Я взял её ладошки в свои и обомлел. Холодные.

— Где тебе холодно? — отопления в заброшенном доме само собой не было. В нашем мире жить в доме ещё не значит не жить на улице.

— Нигде.

— У тебя руки ледяные, — отпустил на миг одну ладошку и закрыл своей лапищей её как будто не красный нос; зато прохладный. — И нос за компанию.

— Значит, только руки и нос.

Значит, надо раздобыть тебе перчатки или лучше сразу варежки. Или и то, и другое. А пока у тебя своих нет…

— На, держи, — вытащил из кармана свои чёрные перчатки. Большие для неё, но похоже, я уйду, как только договорим, не только за пивом… Пока и в них нормально будет. В доме точно не было сейчас запасных. Наоборот, кто-то носил по две пары за раз, и то, обе тонкие или частично дырявые.

— Закрой глаза, — попросил я, как только Рей поудобнее устроила руки в моих перчатках.

Доверчивое существо мешкало всего секунду — я снова взял её за руки — прежде чем послушно хлопнуть ресницами и плотно сомкнуть веки.

— Представь, что ты одна на необитаемом острове.

— В Африке? — с чего-то вдруг воодушевилась, чуть повысив и без того высокий голосок.

— Пусть в Африке, — согласился я.

— А там тепло?

Ну началось! Я и так стараюсь для тебя, прошу, не усложняй!

— Конечно тепло, — так же мягко и терпеливо согласился я, тут же продолжив: — Но там нет никого из нас. Ни меня, ни ребят. Ни твоих родителей. Только ты одна.

— Но я не хочу быть одна, — протянула Рей. Не испугано от такой страшной перспективы, а только раздосадовано и немного обиженно.

— Расслабься, — я чуть встряхнул её руки, но глаз она не открыла, раз не было велено. — И просто представь.

Она старательно жмурилась, но воображение её явно подводило. Или же дело было не в нём, а в простом упрямстве. Или, что много хуже, боязни одиночества… Идиот, мог бы и раньше догадаться!

— Можно я там буду с тобой? — попросила.

— Можно, — смиренно вздохнул я. Время — ценный ресурс, но малявка этого пока не понимает. Мне и без неё есть чем заняться — вон, пойти раздобыть ей перчатки, варежки и себе пива! Но всё-таки надо решить до сих пор нерешённый для ребёнка вопрос что теперь для неё хорошо, а что плохо. Попытка не пытка же, да?

— Сосредоточься, Рей, — я старался говорить плавнее и чётче, словно мой голос звучал не в реальности, а там, в её воображении, поддерживая и направляя. — На этом острове нет никаких домов и магазинов. Только фруктовые деревья и овощные грядки. И рыба в океане вокруг. Представила?

— Да. А на банановых пальмах живут обезьяны?

О, боги! Напомните, кто-нибудь, зачем я только ввязался в это? Дурацкая идея. Доктор Время на пару с мамой Улицей объяснили бы ей всё всяко лучше, чем я. Спрашивается, кто меня за язык тянул? Но отступать было уже поздно.

— Рей! Сосредоточься на моих словах, на моём голосе. Подойди к пальме и сорви с неё банан.

Опять хмурится. Лезет вверх по стволу, наверное. Вдруг я ощутил, как по моему лицу прошла короткая судорога. Выкидыш улыбки?

— Сорвала, — доложила мелкая.

— Ты украла его у пальмы?

— Нет, — удивилась конечно же.

— Хорошо. Теперь представь, что я поймал рыбу и приготовил её. Ты любишь рыбу?

— Думаю, что да, — наморщила нос и лоб, будто рылась в воспоминаниях или своём словарном запасе. Значит, не знает. Если её кормили ей, то крайне редко. А может и никогда, просто ей слово понравилось и она автоматически решила, что и еда эта ей будет приятна.

— Я украл её у океана? — ох, Гринпис меня сейчас не слышит!

— Нет. Просто поймал.

— Теперь открой глаза.

Динозаврик послушался и распахнул глазёнки.

— Те овощи и фрукты, что тебя учили брать с прилавков Финн, Роуз и остальные, они с таких же земель и островов, как тот, что ты представила. Только с настоящих. Из нашей страны и из других стран. Их вырастила сама природа и только ей они принадлежат. А мы с тобой часть этой природы. Понимаешь о чём я?

— Кажется, да… — девчонка нахмурилась и опять спрятала нос в воротник. Перчаток моих ей что ли мало? Может стырить ей шарфик? Воротник-то низковатый и холодный, а за ним только голая шея. Значит пока…

— На, укутайся-ка! — я снял с себя любимый шарф. Ей, опять же, большой, но на первое время… Какое там первое время! И его сегодня же найду! Плевать я хотел на слякотную погоду - лучше не станет! В общем, на несколько часов ей хватит. Чуть расстегнул ей воротник, наказав, чтобы так и было при условии закрытой шарфом шеи, и обмотал в несколько раз открытое горло. Чёрный цвет сочетается с чёрными ботинками. Неплохо. Только не ясно, с чего вообще мысли о сочетаемости тряпок пришли мне в голову. Ох, маманя бы знатно посмеялась, наверное! Кажется, моя прогулка по слякотным улицам выйдет чуть дольше, чем я планировал: пиво, перчатки, варежки, и теперь ещё и шарф. Ну, ничего страшного. Пройдусь, проветрюсь.

— Мы живём в таких же джунглях. Только городских, — продолжил я вести урок обществознания, объясняя первоклашке простейшее мироустройство. — Вместо пальм здесь дома и магазины. А твой вопрос об обезьянах… — теперь улыбка правда родилась на моём лице. — Они — это все прочие люди. Как обезьяна не хозяин бананам на ветке, так и еда с одеждой это не чья-то собственность. Это только то, что необходимо нам для того, чтобы жить, ты согласна?

— Угу, — высунула нос.

— Теперь пробежимся по пройденному… Ты ведь не можешь ограбить пальму?

— Нет.

— Или обокрасть океан?

— Нет.

— Зато ты можешь сорвать банан или поймать рыбу, так?

— Могу, — малявка кивнула как-будто бы даже с энтузиазмом, словно я подсказал ей решение давно мучившей её загадки, и оно оказалось таким простым. Хорошо, если правда так было. Неужели я преуспел, поря такую чушь? Ладно, не чушь, но это как мне надо было постараться, чтобы исторгнуть из себя подобный урок? Кто бы знал!

— Тогда жду последние вопросы о воровстве, и после мы с тобой к этой теме не возвращаемся, хорошо?

Рей задумалась. Шестерёнки в её голове двигались не со скрипом, но как-то настораживающе медленно. Мне стоит начинать бояться?

— Но мама с папой говорили, что воровать это плохо.

Ах, вот оно что! Моё мнение является авторитетным в доме, но пока не в её голове. Не беда — исправим. Перчатки с шарфом, отданные во временное пользование, и один длинный разговор были неплохим началом на пути «Как заслужить доверие динозаврика». Пока рискну пошатнуть нынешние авторитеты в её голове. Возвращаться к этому разговору впредь я не собирался. Так что суровая реальность мне в помощь!

— Твои мама с папой — пропащие люди. Грязные сборщики лома, которые продали бы тебя за пойло. И секунды бы не думали, и ты сама это знаешь. Так ведь, Рей?

О-о! Кажется, я где-то просчитался, потому что что-то пошло не так. Губы малявки недвусмысленно задрожали, что не предвещало для меня ничего хорошего. И точно — глазёнки вмиг наполнились слезами. И вот она уже ревёт, но по-тихому, не в голос. Надо как-то успокаивать…

— Никому из нас не было места в жизнях бывших семей, родных и приёмных, или в детских приютах. Так и тебе нет места в жизни твоих родителей. Ты для них никто…

Безмолвно рыдающий динозаврик звучно всхлипнул носом.

— …Для всего мира ты никто, Рей. Но не для меня. В моей жизни есть для тебя место. Всегда будет. Отныне ты — часть моей семьи.

Мой шарф к этому моменту, наверное, от души пропитался реками слёз. Плевать! Он и не такое количество в себя впитывал — просохнет. Какой кретин только придумал фразу, что мужчины не плачут? Девчонкам, значит, лить слёзы — это нормально, а что до нас, так мы что, не люди? Сильный пол давно бы весь передох тогда. Почему? Фразу «слёзы душат» не слышали? А я пока жить хочу, а значит придётся хоть как-то дышать. Из опыта: оставишь слёзы в себе — или отравишься ими, или насмерть захлебнёшься. Когда из невыплаканного уйдёт приставка «не» — только вопрос времени. А не сил и того, какого ты пола. Хотя бы разок, ночью, украдкой ото всех… Ведь есть такая боль, что как бы крепко не стискивал зубы — не умолчишь, сколько бы не запирал внутри, веря, что похоронил — не выкричишь. Её просто надо из себя излить. Не словами — именно слезами. Не сделаешь этого хоть когда-то и хоть как-то — в один момент сдохнешь изнутри. Утопленник.

— Кайло?

— А?

Поток мыслей напрочь смёл меня из реальности. Надо срочно плыть обратно. На высокий детский голос.

— Ты замёрз?

— Что?

Взгляд сфокусировался и я увидел девчонку, вытирающую последние слёзы со своего лица моей перчаткой. Ах, да. Мы ведь говорили. О чём? Точно, о её скотах-родителях. Из-за этого она расплакалась. Не из-за меня же и только оттого, что я озвучил эту правду вслух!

— Тебе холодно? — повторила Рей.

— С чего ты это взяла? — я прислушался к себе. Всё, вроде, ничего.

— У тебя нос красный, — динозаврик окончательно успокоился и, подавив позыв подойти и коснуться (урок о личном пространстве был усвоен), ткнул в меня своим пальчиком. А из-за неудобной для руки перчатки казалось, что всей пятернёй. Выглядело это скорее жутко, нежели забавно.

Потрогал свой нос. Прохладный. Сделал им один курлыкающий «хлюп». Ничего страшного. Так и сказал ей. Кажется, поверила. Набросив на голову капюшон от куртки, вспомнил чем хотел заняться. Руки привычно потянулись поправить шарф — что-то на шее стало прохладно — как вспомнил, что отдал его. Размышления о жизненной людской необходимости, такой, как выплакаться, неплохо так выбили меня из колеи. Вряд ли из-за слёз девчонки: катализатор, но не главная причина. Ею был Хакс. После смерти Пейдж я бухал по-чёрному чуть ли не месяц. Сколько нужно, чтобы пережить смерть друга, мне только предстоит выяснить. Может я погорячился, решив, что недели мне хватит? Вряд ли простая банка пива поможет мне найти ответ. Вот когда вискарь в глотку не полезет — тогда другое дело. Вот он, стоп-сигнал.

— Кайло?

Чёрт, опять я уплыл. С каких это пор я теряю цепочку происходящего в настоящий момент? Ещё и под влиянием — нет, не алкоголя — бесед с неразумным мальком. Сегодня же праздник, и день ещё не кончился. Надо как-то собрать себя в кучу и начать стоит с мыслей.

— Тебе надо надеть шапку, — Рей всё ещё держала в руках белоснежную шапку с помпоном. — Больше прятать голову под капюшоном ты не можешь, — она занималась этим целую неделю, ни в какую не желая менять прическу. Кто бы что ни говорил. Сейчас моё не резиновое терпение, наконец, лопнуло.

— Но это же новая куртка! — прогнусавила в шарф, опустив в него нос, и демонстрируя мне руками, что у куртки — я-то не знал! — оказывается, есть капюшон.

— Какая на хрен разница новая или старая? Дальше будет только холоднее, а значит тебе надо распустить свои дурацкие пучки уже сейчас, прекратив их прятать под капюшоном, и надеть шапку.

— Ты ругаешься.

— Это я с тобой ещё мягок! — вот только таких упрёков мне не хватало. Об этом я ещё с ней не говорил!

— Я не хочу их убирать! — малявка продолжала упрямиться, обхватив себя за корпус руками. Учитывая несоразмерность перчаток и контраст цветов, выглядело это донельзя комично. Но, как говорится, было бы смешно, если бы не было так грустно…

— Почему?

— Потому!

— Либо ты сейчас же объясняешь мне причину по-человечески, либо я подхожу и сдираю с твоей башки все резинки, делая всё сам. Выбирай.

Я протянул к ней открытую ладонь, и она точно смекнула, судя по глазам, что я прошу сложить в неё резинки с головы. Выбор она в итоге сделала не самый лучший. Сегодня шапка при любом раскладе окажется у неё на голове, и это только на её совести, что она выбрала не самый лучший способ надевания. Рей думала-думала и надумала. Рванула прочь к двери…

Мы находились на первом этаже, в комнате, что я делил с Хаксом, Финном и Найном. Ума не приложу, какой урод мог назвать приютского мальчишку Девяткой. Что за фашистская издёвка? Причём, как он сам говорил, всё оформлено официально — это не прозвище. Он был с того же приюта, что и Финн, но сбежал он позже своего друга и уже из приёмной семьи. Одна спальня на четверых — это не так шикарно, как могло показаться на первый взгляд. Чем вас в комнате ночью больше, тем лучше. Есть к кому прижаться, чтобы согреться, пока спишь. Плюс можно было хоть как-то «надышать» воздух, так как помещения все здесь маленькие, а окна и все щели (дом деревянный) мы заделали добротно, так что шанс утеплиться ещё и таким образом хоть мизерный, но всё же был. А мы хватались даже за такой.

С Хаксом мы были примерно одного роста, но теперь прижаться спина к спине или как угодно ещё, чтобы хотя бы уснуть не в холоде, у меня не выйдет. Финн и Найн были тоже почти равны по росту (комплекцией, к слову, тут были равны все поголовно — худые), так что они спали вприлипочку, как два брата-кота, как и прежде. Отныне спалось мне одному на кровати… не ахти. Тепла от мальков, сладко дрыхнущих под боком, было мало, да и забирать его от них было как-то совестно. Мальки же. А я старший, длинный, высокий и широкий. Худоба лишь немного скрасила эти параметры.

— Стоять!

Я поймал своего упрямого динозаврика за тот самый капюшон, каким она спасалась все эти дни, наотрез отказываясь носить шапку. Знаю, чем всё это кончится, если дам слабину. Наивная думала, что её спасут или защитят девчонки или тот же Финн. Ага, как бы не так! Уж я-то сюсюкаться с ней не стану.

— Пусти! — крикнуло неразумное дитя, вырываясь. Одной рукой я поднял её за талию, оттащив от двери, другой подцеплял одну за другой резинки на каждом пучке, сдирая их и распуская волосы. Неприятно. Но потерпит. Вернее, переживёт. Как не пережила бы ещё несколько минут кряду бегая по дому без головного убора. Вот такие «горячие головы» первыми и уходят от соответствующих болезней.

— Ай! Больно! Пусти!

— Я честно тебя предупреждал, Рей, — я был непреклонен завершить начатое. — Ещё один урок: я не вру и дважды не повторяю.

— Мне моя мама их сделала!!!

Чёрт! Опять разрыдалась. В этот раз в голос. Ну что она так держится за эту прическу? Ну, хорошо, мамаша-алкоголичка ей всё это накрутила. Но Рей ведь не спорила с тем, что её родители, оба моральные уроды. Сама же ушла от них из дома, я её за собой не тащил. Если решила оставить прошлое в прошлом, так надо полностью оставлять, а не частями, лелея жалкий пепел, оставшийся на руках. Или на голове. К тому же, это банальный здравый смысл. На крыльце с открытой башкой она хотя бы недолго сидела, но и этого могло ей хватить. Но то была «забота» её предков, а теперь-то она лежит на мне. Вот я и забочусь, заправляя сделанный вкривь и вкось хвост под куртку и натягивая следом на голову шапку, пока на меня сыпятся «оскорбления»:

— Дурак! Кретин!

Вот так, в один миг всё переворачивается с ног на голову. Я не пытался с ней подружиться, отдавая своё тряпьё, держа за руки и рассказывая аллегории на жизнь. Всего-то объяснил всё на её языке, глупом и примитивном. Малёк же — как иначе! Но как только белая шапка оказалась на голове, меня осенило, что я упустил шанс избежать всего этого, напрочь забыв о проклятом помпоне, каких можно было при желании присобачить ей хоть три, хоть сколько, чтоб напоминали её пучки из волос. Шить в доме умели. Но что сделано, то сделано. Скажу девчонкам, чтобы предложили ей это, попозже, когда остынет. Вот так запросто после нашей тёплой мыслевстречи на вымышленном острове из-за моей заботы о ней я стал для неё…

— Монстр! Ненавижу тебя!

Рей сдёрнула шапку с головы и, швырнув её в меня, выбежала в слезах за дверь в общую комнату к остальным. Моё дело показать, что со мной не спорят, его я выполнил блестяще. Только не понятно откуда в груди чувство, что я жутко облажался в чём-то. Но ведь заботливый не значит ласковый. Таким я был всего с одним человеком в этом доме, но её вот уже шесть месяцев как нет в живых. Так что пусть малявка не строит на этот счёт иллюзий. Не всё же разговорами её перевоспитывать. А одними фразами-ухищрениями здоров не будешь.

Когда я вышел из своей комнаты, то увидел ровно то, что и ожидал. И стар и млад сидят вокруг расстроенной и обиженной, и старательно её успокаивают. Заодно и убеждают, что волосы — это фигня, а закрытая голова важнее, чего я и добивался. Не мне ж одному ломать голову над такими вещами. Я бросил в общую кучу белую шапку, и чья-то рука сразу её поймала, но натягивать на голову Рей, как я, используя силу, не стала.

— Монстр! — крикнул динозаврик мне в спину, когда я уже был у выхода. Краем глаза я заметил, что на остальных этот выкрик не произвел особого впечатления. Проорётся и успокоится. Ничего интересного. Однако не все так считали…

— Кайло, стой.

Я не остановился, и Мариса вышла за мной из дома, плотно прикрыв дверь, чтобы нас не подслушивали. В её возрасте, в тринадцать, я сбежал из дома. Девчонка, умная не по годам, была советчиком Хакса, и, видимо, автоматически перенесла эту функцию на меня, будто мне оно надо. Проживи Хакс чуть дольше, они бы точно начали встречаться друг с другом. Хороша ирония. Сначала несколько лет жили вместе под одной крышей, «съехавшись», а потом начали бы «встречаться». Ничего не поделать. Се ля ви. Если я форсировал некоторые события своей жизни, а эти двое — ныне покойный и ныне здравствующая — могли бы при ином исходе пойти по реверсу. Но… Уже никто не скажет как бы оно было…

— Слушаю тебя, — я остановился на крыльце и, достав из кармана пачку сигарет с зажигалкой, закурил. Это добро я не тырил, покупал на ворованные деньги. До восемнадцати мне ещё два года, но видно, уже тяну на совершеннолетнего в чьих-то глазах даже без бумажек. Может стоит уже взглянуть разок в зеркало и узнать, что там? Может правда на меня посмотрит, как кричала Рей, монстр? Не думаю, что сильно испугаюсь, но и смотреть все же не хочу… Я ведь никогда не лгу, да? Или на себя самого это не распространяется?

— Зачем ты с ней так жёстко? — заговорил со мной верный советчик Хакса.

— У меня друг умер на прошлой неделе, забыла?

Теперь по идее я должен был услышать вопрос «Зачем ты так жёстко и со мной тоже?» Но нет, его я прочёл только на лице рядом. Будь в этом проклятом ледяном городе чуть больше солнца и выходи на него Мариса почаще, то её веснушки возможно выглядели бы поярче и посимпатичнее.

— Ладно, я — не маленькая… Но Рей…

— Да что ты говоришь? — протянул я, стреляя струёй дыма в падающий мокрый снег. — И когда успела вырасти во взрослую? Хакс со мной чем-то не поделился или?.. — я склонил голову к плечу, вчитываясь в лицо рядом, и ожидаемо получил в ответ только дерзкий взгляд синих глаз и резкий тон.

— Это не твоё дело!

— Ну, про нас с Пейдж ведь все знали…

— Только потому, что вы грешить по-тихому не умели! — прошипела фурия, отходя дальше от двери, чтоб домашние не услышали.

— Пардон, мы правда старались.

— Так старались, что мы еле-еле мальков убедили, что это такой необычный сквозняк и деревянный дом так стонет, а не люди.

— Напомни. Почему мы это сейчас обсуждаем? — новая затяжка и снова белый дымный выстрел по тяжёлым снежинкам с задранной к небу головой.

— Потому что ты чёртов кретин и грубиян. Рей только семь и она только пришла к нам. Сам же привёл. Так чего теперь за волосы дерёшь в воспитательных целях? Не мог иной подход найти?

— С тобой не посоветовался!

— Так вот в следующий раз постарайся, — и добавила чуть мягче, но находясь всё ещё на взводе: — Я всегда рядом.

— Ты — пока что! — рядом, — поправил я, бросая бычок в лужу перед крыльцом. — Всегда быть рядом не могут люди.

— Не драматизируй! Ты понял о чём я.

— Я — не Хакс.

— Знаю. Тебе я нужна в этом смысле ещё больше, чем ему.

А это уже интересно! Я посмотрел на «недо-бывшую» своего почившего друга.

— Я такой плохой лидер?

— Нет. Но у тебя настолько отвратительный нрав, что если тебя не осаждать хотя бы время от времени, то может как раз дойти до этого. А мне бы этого не хотелось.

— Ну, во-первых, я не незаменимый.

— В данный момент это так, — уверенно возразила.

— А во-вторых, вы же согласились на меня в этой роли. Значит, одно от другого не зависит.

— Ошибаешься…

— Давай, закругляйся, Мариса, - перебил я её, топчась на месте. - Говори, что хотела, и расходимся. У меня уже шары мёрзнут стоять тут без дела.

— Ой, а то ты детей при помощи них делать собрался!

— Вообще-то, они мне и просто так нужны здоровыми, а не только для этого. Боже, о чём мы тут говорим? Мне идти надо.

— Куда?

— Туда.

Пусть не ждёт, советчица, что я стану отчитываться перед ней куда я и что. Теперь я не в том положении. Лидер, как никак. Услышав рядом с собой вздох, я обернулся вбок и заметил разочарованное покачивание головой. Взгляд ярких синих глаз уполз прочь с моего лица. Мариса развернулась лицом к дому и, подошла к концу беседы с тем же, с чем и обычно — непрошенным советом.

— Чем быстрее наладишь отношения с Рей, тем лучше для вас обоих. Злобы на мир и на людей в нём и так будет у неё достаточно. Ни к чему усугублять это, становясь для неё ещё одним монстром.

— Так уже стал.

— Ты знаешь, что она бросила это от обиды, а не со зла.

— Обида есть начало зла.

— Тогда тем более. Прекрати строить из себя ещё большего говнюка, чем ты есть на самом деле, и реши всё по-человечески. И не когда-нибудь, скоро, потом, а в самое ближайшее время.

— Меня волнует только её здоровье. У неё есть шестнадцать человек, с кем она может приятно общаться и строить дружеские отношения. Я ей для этого не нужен. Главное, чтоб научилась слушаться.

— Лидер — это тоже друг.

— Ты опять путаешь меня с Хаксом.

— Нет, Кайло. Это ты пока почему-то путаешь себя с кем-то другим. Твои перчатки и шарф на девочке прекрасное доказательство тому, что ты можешь, если захочешь, быть больше, чем просто другом. Всё, что тебе надо, это поработать над формой подачи своей заботливости о людях…

Цапаться таким образом с Марисой мы могли целую вечность. То ли вспомнив об этом, то ли пожалев, наконец, мои некоторые слегка подмерзающие органы, она зашла в дом, обрубив этим нить беседы. И слава богу. Правда ведь прохладно. Я спустился с крыльца, спрятав руки в карманы и затянув потуже капюшон на голове. Пальцы замёрзли, пока курил сигарету. Уши тоже — от ветра, забравшегося в распахнутый капюшон: возвращаться в дом за шапкой не хотел. Про открытую всем напоказ шею… ладно, молчу.

Как и говорил, после использования метода кнута надо как-то переключаться на метод пряника. Каким я его видел? Пряничный список получился довольно коротким: перчатки, варежки, шарф…

…С ними я и вернулся домой через три часа. Весь продрогший, промокший, но жутко довольный от своих приобретений. Ни банку пива, ни бутылку вискаря я тогда так и не стащил. Просто: пришёл домой, отдал краденые вещи Финну и Роуз, велев передать их потом спящей в эту минуту Рей; зашёл к себе, упал греться в холодную кровать и стал тихо подвывать в жёсткую подушку при мысли о недавно погибшем друге. На этом тёплый, радостный, праздничный день для меня подошёл к концу. До утра следующего дня осталось пережить всего-то навсего холодную, безалкогольную, бессонную ночь…


	3. Мои печали

«Поговори с новенькой, извинись, приласкай, загладить вину, будь помягче…» Всё, что мне так настойчиво-предложительно советовала Мариса в течение трёх дней, пока малявка ходила букой, всем этим я благополучно пренебрёг и всё равно умудрился вернуть расположение девчонки. Сегодня Рей была уже не новенькая — месяц минул уже, как она с нами. Бог свидетель, я не сделал тогда ровным счётом ничего, что могло бы привести меня к этому моменту… Когда всё ещё динозаврик Рей — подающий надежды щипач! — будет стоять передо мной в жалком подобии боевой стойки и, поджав локти к груди, раз за разом делать слабые неловкие выпады крепко сжатыми кулачками в мои открытые ладони.

— Вот так! Ещё сильнее! Левый локоть держи выше и ровнее…

Я учил её защищать себя. Она это так видела. Что до меня, то с тех пор, как я затеял это глупое баловство, то так и не ответил себе чётко зачем. Мальки не могут постоять за себя, они же мальки. Для этой цели есть старшие, которые могут при случае махать кулаками и за них, и за себя. И всё же я чисто из прихоти начал выстраивать в голове девчонки иллюзию, что она сама может защититься в случае опасности. Не с целью реального применения этих знаний на практике, только желая внушить ей ложное спокойствие, ведь другого ей никто из нас дать не мог и не сможет. Пусть маленько поверит в саму себя и в свою безопасность в этом мире, не оглядываясь на старших ангелов за плечами.

Никаких мудрёных карате или ещё какого вида борьбы приёмов никто в нашей семье не знал. Я отродясь не ходил ни в какие секции по борьбе. Но улица научила драться ничем не хуже. Группа Митаки, позже Хакса, позже моя сегодняшняя семья не была единственной шайкой беспризорников в огромнейшем городе, и их я встретил далеко не сразу. Первые полтора года, как я сбежал из дома, я вёл кочевой образ жизни. Встречал и ненадолго задерживался с теми одиночками или группами, с какими я мог выживать. Но я хотел жить, а не выживать, потому и искал дальше, то самое «своё». Или, вернее, «своих». Пока одним преголоднейшим и прехолоднейшим днём не нашёл.

Общение с «бывалыми» детьми улиц в то, первое время, складывалось не лучшим образом, ибо мой поганый характер. Но оно принесло мне несказанную пользу, объяснив на простых и сложных примерах, наверное, все дикие уличные правила. В частности, такие, что приходится и подраться иной раз за кусок пищи или кров. А что вы хотели? Молодость не радость. И признаюсь, я не был сильнейшим из волчьего выводка. Скорее я был тогда бродячим псом, который ходил вокруг да около добычи более сильного зверя. Волком я стал, только обретя свою настоящую стаю, не думая, что мне суждено в один преужасный день стать её вожаком, на чью лохматую холку ляжет обязанность кормить и защищать аж шестнадцать голодных волчат…

***

Рей «оттаяла» на удивление легко. Про то, что её новые перчатки, варежки и шарф, всё это достал я (моё добро вернулось ко мне), она не знала. Думала, от Финна и Роуз. Малявка ещё пару-тройку дней хмурилась при виде меня, разве что только не рычала, как самый настоящий динозаврик, каким я её видел, а я проходил те дни с больной продутой шеей и соплями. Идиот. Мало того, что поленился вернуться внутрь за своей шапкой, так и лишний раз открыть рот и спросить у кого-нибудь, кто сидел в непогоду дома, его шарф с перчатками было вломы. Потому вылечить хмурое выражение лица малявки и избавиться от немого рычания мне в спину оказалось проще — куда там лечения! — снятия симптомов моих болячек. Пришлось как всегда записаться на приём к местному доктору, по прозвищу Время.

С Рей всё получилось как и всегда. Хотел поступить по совести, а в груди было чувство, что я в итоге самым дешёвым образом просто подкупил обиженную девчонку… Когда бросил на её спящее лицо смастерённую тяп-ляп трёхпомпоновую шапку. Раз я планировал реализовать идею по замене дорогой её сердцу причёски на такой аналог ещё до ссоры, то, следовательно, это действие не могло сойти за извинение и заглаживание вины, верно? Думаю, да. Ведь я не настолько груб и жесток, чтобы заведомо придумывать извинения, зная, что сейчас пойду и сделаю человеку пакость. Отодрал помпоны с других стыренных шапок и прицепил их друг над другом на шапке Рей, пока та сладко дрыхла. Булавками. Потому что шить не умею, но совершенно беспричинно — ох, «всеведущая» Мариса бы на это усмехнулась! — хотелось самому всё сделать. Потом девчонки-умелицы оформят красиво, закрепив нитками (что и было позже сделано).

Как только шапка упала ей на лицо, Рей сразу проснулась. Разлепила глаза и повертела в руках обновлённую версию своего головного убора. Даже на сонную голову малявка тотчас смекнула, что это вариант на замену её трёх пучков, какие я так беспардонно пришлёпнул у неё на затылке. Я стоял рядом у её кровати и ждал реакции. Не знаю зачем. Напрашивалось бросить и тут же свалить. Но я отчего-то ступил, задержавшись. Хотя, может и правильно всё сложилось… Рей надела шапку на голову, потрогала мягкие пушистые помпоны руками. И недолго думая расплакалась, вылезла из тепла и кинулась ко мне, обняв за талию. Благодарно расстроенная. Расстроено благодарная. Думал, кулачками начнёт бить по мне — столько было в ней эмоций, но нет, пронесло. Ещё и мямлить стала куда-то мне в живот, прощения за что-то просила. Глупая. За что? Я ей волосы из башки выдрал, пока стягивал резинки своими лапищами, не говоря о моральном ударе, а она в ответ всего-то назвала меня монстром. Подумаешь! Нашла из-за чего загоняться.

С того дня всё вошло в привычную колею. Вопросов о воровстве я больше от неё не слышал. Все, кто безуспешно пытался достучаться до неё в течение первой недели, выспрашивали как мне удалось. Я им отвечал: «Секрет фирмы». Правда, он оказался вскоре разболтан самой Рей. Хорошо, что никто толком не понял о чём она, хоть и с удивлением узнали, что всемогущий Кайло Рен, оказывается, умеет рассказывать детские (как это видели мальки), недетские (как видели старшие) сказки. А бежевый динозаврик счастливо и беззаботно скакал по дому в своей белоснежной шапке с тремя помпончиками и рассказывал всём подряд, что мы с ней когда-нибудь уедем жить на далёкий остров в Африке и съедим там все бананы. Как и говорил — она прожорливая. Раздобыть ей что ли связку смеху ради? И ещё болтала, что все люди — это обезьяны. Никто так и не вник что же именно я ей наплёл, что её так переклинило. Большинство народа её мечтательные бредни забавляли, а меня не трогали, но и не раздражали. Мораль сказки была усвоена — это главное. Ну что ж, Сказочник я, видно, не плохой…

***

В течение месяца Рей продолжала практиковаться с овощными и фруктовыми прилавками. Она хотела делать это в компании своих друзей, Финна и Роуз, но для этого было пока рано. Те, хоть и прекрасно умели тырить еду таким образом, в её обучении участия не принимали. Если Рей поймают за руку, то кончится это может плачевно. Потому бороться с её ошибками и поощрять за верные действия я доверил Марисе. Та сама виновата, что я отправил её заниматься такой ерундой, могла бы делать что-нибудь и поинтереснее. Нарвалась в бой называется. Потому что нефиг было мне на мозги капать! А то не знала до появления малявки, что я ни с кем телиться не стану. Никто в стенах этого дома не дождётся от меня никаких, даже мало-мальских поблажек. Ведь, если кто загнётся за время моего «правления», это будет не на её, Марисы, совести или ещё на чьей-либо. Так что выдранные из упрямой башки пару волосиков — это малая плата за то, чтобы мне спалось в этом смысле спокойно.

Параллельно с фруктово-овощной темой, я приставил Рей к группе щипачей. Воры-карманники, если говорить проще. Вокзалы, метро, толпа на улицах в час пик… Редко кто из нас сидел и морозил зад, прося милостыню, только, если уж очень нужда прижмёт. Украсть за то же время можно было куда больше. На куртки и прочие шмотки мы бы денег ни за что не накопили, но продукты питания было предпочтительней покупать, а не таскать, хотя делали мы всё равно и то, и другое. С едой выходило примерно пятьдесят на пятьдесят: стыренная собственными руками и купленная на краденые деньги. Способ в один конкретный период, день ли, неделю, зависел во многом как раз от улова щипачей. Они были теми, от кого шёл стабильный улов. Но и не только они были добытчиками. Мы, домушники, также вносили свой вклад. Но об этом чуть позже…

Начала девчонка с малого: выслушала урок теории, потом смотрела как это делается, и позже сама стала совершать первые неуверенные шаги на этом поприще. За руку не часто, но всё же ловили. Хорошо, что редко кому из клерков в час пик хотелось разбираться с мелким воришкой-карманником. Чаще отпускали, так что вмешательство старшего не требовалось. За исключением случаев, когда обкрадываемый гражданин оказывался поборником морали, и, схватив за руку, удерживал воришку на месте, сигналя своими криками посреди гомона улицы, взывая к копам-патрульным. Тут уж вмешивался кто-то из старших, выдергивая руку малька из цепкой хватки, и оба неслись скорее прочь. Так, словно за ними гнались все четыре всадника. Да, тех самых. Хотя по сути все мы только и делали, что убегали от них, даже когда за нами никто из людей фактически не гнался. От голода. От холода улиц. От болезней, случайно или из-за халатности подхваченных. От войны в наших бывших домах и семьях. Полный набор. Так что же тогда выходит? Апокалипсис для нас уже настал?..

Об этом ли ты думал, мой добрый друг, когда летел с моста? Об этом ли буду думать я, когда придёт мой черёд выбирать как уйти?.. Как бы я хотел умереть? Я пока не решил. Может, пуля. У меня есть пистолет, который я забрал из незакрытого хозяйского сейфа при одном из налётов на жилые дома. Но не думаю, что если дойду до края и найду в себе силы взвести курок, то смогу следом нажать на спусковой крючок. Или, что как Хакс смогу решиться за долю секунды и сделать шаг в ледяную пропасть. Лучше уж как Пейдж. От удара о бампер и лобовое она умерла мгновенно. Не выбирала. Зато не самоубийственно и без боли. Жить я, вроде, пока хочу. Худшее уже происходит. А все эти мысли о смерти не более чем подготовка к чему-то лучшему. Мне приятна теория о свете в конце тоннеля. Потому что у меня вот уже три года как нет пресловутых тёмных и светлых полос в жизни. Клиническая смерть для меня наступила в день, когда я сбежал из дома. Всё, что было дальше… Оставшийся прожить, дожить фрагмент — та самая чёрная труба, нора, тоннель. И если я ползу по нему не к свету, то зачем вообще шевелиться?..

***

Работа лидера чем была хороша, так это тем, что в ней нужны мозги. Наверное, это единственная приятная деталь в ней. Место главного, вожака стаи, я никогда для себя не просил. Но скажи мне кто, что у меня ума для этого не хватает, я бы не стесняясь в выражениях поспорил. Ни Митака, ни Хакс, ни я никогда не были простофилями. Люди все с недостатками, но глупость, тупость или недальновидность на этом посту не дозволялись. Смекалка у главы семейства должна работать по максимуму. Кого куда отправить, за какой вещью, кому что по силам, кто трусит, кто смелый, кто на что сгодится на улице и в доме; кого подкормить, кого приодеть, кому вправить мозги, кого подбодрить, утешить, а кого за что отругать…

Мы все знали друг друга как облупленных, но мне, помимо знаний, требовалась ещё и наблюдательность. В идеале мне требовалось, конечно, дофига чего, но это, пожалуй, главное. Я знал в равной степени на что сгодятся восьми-девятилетки Финн и Найн, с какими делил комнату, какие полезности можно получить от Роуз, с какой я одно время более близко общался, как может помочь в нашей семье Мариса с её смелой рассудительностью; чем могут обернуться неудачи Рей для неё и всех нас… И так я мог сказать о каждом в моём доме, неважно, насколько близок и част был наш контакт. Выживание группы из семнадцати человек обеспечивалось каждым из нас, но и мной в отдельности. Если я ошибусь и не рассчитаю провиант, кому, когда и сколько можно съесть из того, что есть в доме на сегодняшний день, рано или поздно случится беда. Если я не позабочусь вовремя о тепле каждого, то случится трагедия. Мне ещё повезло как утопленнику стать главным в доме, когда на носу жуткие морозы… Если я просчитаюсь и дам мальку задание не по силам, а старшему не по его умениям, то случится катастрофа. Если я вовремя не позабочусь обо всём на свете… В общем, всего этого в многодетной семье можно избежать только, если у её главы есть голова на плечах. А у меня, как мне кажется, была.

Прокрадываться в чужие дома мы начали довольно давно. Сегодня это была поставленная практика, какой занимался я и ещё несколько старших. Это моя доля того, что я делаю для общего выживания, помимо координации всех действий и расчётов. Мы не забирались в дома богатых людей, если богатство мерить количеством машин в гараже и жилплощадью. И всё же уходили мы из них порою просто с безмерными богатствами. В целом, это было не такое уж и сложное дело. Выбери себе спальный район, дневное время, когда многие на работе и дома пустуют — и за дело. Отмычки. Тишина. Осмотр. И разошлись по комнатам. Так и сейчас…

Мы были в простом доме семьи среднего достатка, так вроде принято о них говорить. Два этажа, заснеженный газон, гараж сбоку и небольшой задний дворик. Ничего примечательного. Брали мы далеко не всё, что плохо лежало. Но на долю кухонных шкафов и хозяйского холодильника выпадало, само собой, больше всего внимания. Продукты мы собирали сейчас в три рюкзака, и, учитывая будущую тяжесть провианта, занимались этим мы, мальчишки. Я, Коннор, четырнадцати лет отроду, и ещё Стеф, двенадцати лет. Девчонки, Мариса и Клэр-десятилетка, орудовали в жилых комнатах, напяливая на себя одну за другой хозяйские вещи: тёплые кофты, свитеры, море колготок, штанов, носков, шапок. Учитывая холодный сезон, чем теплее вещичка, тем лучше. Обе были подходящие по комплекции, чтобы потом одежду с них можно было раздать и мальчишкам, и девчонкам разных возрастов. А с этим домом нам и вовсе повезло: здесь жил как минимум один ребёнок, судя по комплектам и размерам вещей. Худоба наших девчонок также была «плюсом» — позволяла напялить на себя как можно больше шмоток.

К сожалению, как в этот самый миг выяснялось, я себя «немного» перехвалил. К мозгам лидера было бы ещё неплохо иметь годный слух. Но у меня его, как я понял печально поздно, не было. Потому как я самым идиотским, бессовестным образом прозевал момент, когда во входной двери зашуршал ключ и, собственно, следом дверь открылась.

— Валим! — крикнул я шёпотом и подскочил к Стефу, бегом закрывая на молнию его почти под завязку забитый рюкзак. Коннор в этот момент задёрнул мне на спине мой — чёрт, жаль! Мы ведь почти закончили! — свой у него уже был готов, его он только поднял с пола и забросил ремни на плечи. Девчонки уже должны были обработать комнаты на втором этаже и спуститься.

— Какого?.. А-ну, стоять!!!

Проклятье! Голос сильного здорового мужчины тридцати-сорока лет. Мы уже на всех порах летели к задней двери дома, когда меня поймали за рюкзак и грубо, совершенно негостеприимно — с чего бы, правда? — тормознули. Упав на пол, я увидел, как Коннор распахнул дверь одной из комнат и чуть не столкнулся с летящей ему навстречу Клэр, одетой как капуста. Схватившись за руки, оба пулей вылетели через заднюю дверь дома в заснеженный двор. От сердца тут же отлегло: двое есть.

— Мариса! — Стеф, что тоже бежал впереди меня… Я же не идиот, ставить кого-то, кроме себя, в случае побега замыкающим! Стеф затормозил перед открытой дверью, подняв голову в сторону лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж.

— Вы выбрали не тот дом, ребята… — хозяин жилища, не давая Стефу рвануть на улицу, затолкнул его в жилую комнату (вероятно, одну из спален), откуда только что вылетела Клэр. Следом он посмотрел на второй этаж, в ожидании поймать девчонку-воришку, до какой пытался докричаться её друг-сообщник. Это был мой шанс — атаковать сзади. Упустил я его только потому, что мой бег через не больно-то и длинный коридор был остановлен Марисой, влетевшей в меня сбоку. Неудачно подгадав момент, она выбежала из ванной комнаты. К счастью, хоть что-то полезное из общей катавасии мы всё-таки получили. Влететь в корпус мужчины мне не удалось, но, упав к его ногам, я тут же их и подцепил, рванув на себя что есть мочи. То, что он уже развернулся и понял, что загадочная Мариса не на втором этаже, его не спасло — вместо падения на бок он с грохотом упал на задницу. В этот момент из жилой комнаты рядом с ним вылетел Стеф и перескочил через него к выходу.

— Вставайте, придурки! — заорал на нас с Марисой, развалившихся на полу, и вцепился локтевым захватом в шею мужчины. Руку двенадцатилетки тот, конечно, сбросил, но зато нам хватило времени, чтобы встать на ноги. А учитывая вес моего рюкзака с продуктами и вес и объем всего, что во что была одета Мариса, подняться в считанные секунды для нас с ней было почти что подвигом. Стеф продолжал отвлекать хозяина и это позволило мне завершить изначально задуманное — тараном, пусть и с минимальным разгоном, сбить его с ног.

— Стеф, уходи! — скомандовал я, воюя за первенство, кто из нас двоих быстрее встанет в вертикальное положение.

— Кайло, отдай ему рюкзак! — заорала откуда-то сбоку Мариса. Твоих советов мне как всегда не хватало! Отдавать рюкзак я никому не собирался. С хрена ли! Мужчина, если и был в расцвете сил, то всё равно являлся не особым умельцем в подобного рода потасовках. Против него играло то, что он явно не хотел серьёзно вредить кому-либо из нас, пока честно боролся за своё добро. Наивный добряк не понимал, что в драках для любого из нас не существует никаких правил, кроме одного — уноси ноги любой ценой. А уж при нынешнем раскладе о честной драке речи даже близко не было.

Этой неосведомлённостью я и воспользовался, ударив его кулаком по носу, потом ещё раз в глаз, в скулу, в ухо… И в итоге мне всё же прилетело ответное сообщение… прямо по голове. Внутри предсказуемо, но от этого не менее болезненно раздался колокольный набат. Мой умело атакующий кулак явно не походил на тяжёлую самозащитную кувалду, какой меня треснули по башке. Когда внутричерепной звон пошёл на спад, я увидел, что мужчина повалил, или скорее просто уронил Марису на пол, учитывая, что она выглядела во всех напяленных на себя хозяйских вещах почти, как шерстяной клубок…

Всё или ничего тут уже явно перестало работать. Надо было чем-то жертвовать. И выбор, чёрт возьми, был очевиден — мой рюкзак. С курицей, молоком, сыром, сосисками, беконом, бобами, кукурузой, питьевой водой, соком и двумя пачками сахара. Его я и бросил на склонённую рядом спину. Мужчина упал наземь, отпустив ногу Марисы — пытался оттащить её глубже в дом. Мы оба рванулись помочь друг другу: я ей подняться, она ко мне, чтобы я не упал с ног, так как после смачного удара по башке меня знатно пошатывало.

До забора на заднем дворе мы добежали в два счёта, но лучше бы нам удалось это сделать хотя бы в полтора. Может, тогда бы не случилось всего, что было дальше. Подсадив Марису так, что она, оказавшись наверху забора, могла бы дальше и сама перелезть на ту сторону, я сам как мог забрался и на миг завис наверху. На секунду наши взгляды встретились. До меня запоздало дошло, почему Мариса всё ещё наперекосяк лежит брюхом на верхней точке — она тупо застряла из-за всех вещей, какие были на ней, и наклон корпуса был не в лучшую сторону. В следующий миг я вынужденно расстался с напуганным взглядом синих глаз, когда по инерции перевалился в сторону улицы. А застрявший наверху шерстяной клубок под треск рвущихся нитей оказался втащен хозяйской лапищей обратно во двор дома.

— Кайло, уходите!

Проклятье! Я-то уйду. Но первым это действие совершило моё сердце, ухнувшее от прощального крика в пятки. Даже здесь она себе не изменила, бросая напоследок мне свой «бесценный» совет. Я смотрел на ровную стену высокого белого штакетника, сквозь узкие щели которого едва мог видеть что за ним происходит. Мужчина вроде адекватный и, как он наверняка думает, зла он своими будущими действиями этой тряпичной воришке не причинит. Всего-то поднял её с земли, даже отряхнул от снега — ну, ещё бы, она же в его вещах! — и, вцепившись рукой за шкирку, повёл обратно в дом, приговаривая самое ужасное, что я и Мариса могли в этот миг услышать:

— Идём-ка, колобок, позвоним с тобой в полицию. Спросим у них как зовут твоих маму с папой…

Нет у неё никакой мамы, кретин. Только изверг-папаша, от которого она и сбежала… Мариса оглянулась. Не разобрал, видела ли она меня сквозь тонюсенькие щели. «Я вытащу тебя» — отправил я ей мысленный посыл и побежал прочь за остальными, в сторону нашего дома.

При всей ужасности ситуации, такое происходило с нами не впервой. Но проще решить проблему от этого не становилось. Марису ловили и отправляли через отделение полиции обратно «домой» в лапы — пардон! — руки её родного отца уже в третий раз. А это, учитывая… «заботу» её… «родителя», чертовски много. Даже с учётом того, что мы с Хаксом всегда её вытаскивали из этого капкана. Потому до того, как сегодня пойти на дело — а домушничество тем и было опасно, что вот такими ситуациями на грани фола — она клятвенно заверяла меня, что уж в этот раз она точно не попадется. Разве что не хныкала в добавок. И я, как последний дебил, поддался на её увещевания. И что мы сейчас имеем?

Вот, что бывает, когда альфа доверяет не своему внутреннему голосу, диктующему верное решение, а другому, голосу своей «недобеты», намеренно или невольно вводящему в заблуждение. Мариса была действительно хороший, дельный советчик, причём по разным вопросам, не только подобным ситуации с обидой малявки Рей. Но когда дело доходило до неё самой, тут она, увы, тотально просчитывалась. Как и я сам жестоко просчитался в этот раз, взяв её с собой. Больше я такой ошибки не повторю. Хватит с неё шмотьё по домам тырить. Ну не везёт девчонке на этом поприще. Не важно какой конкретно сценарий приводит к этому. Слава богу, ситуация была вполне поправима… Ведь всё было только в моих руках…

***

Не пил, не курил, не кололся — такой вот «золотой» человек папаня Марисы. Но что-то, прежде всего в его сердце, а потом уже заодно и в голове, с ним было не так. При всех этих, вроде как положительных людских качествах, он было редкостной сволочью. И тварью. И ещё нелюдем. Тем, кто поднимал руку на своего ребёнка ни за что ни про что. Может, за то, что он сам когда-то, тринадцать лет назад, забыл натянуть резинку, когда решил поразвлечься, и эта забывчивость стоила ему его идеально спланированной беззаботной жизни. Злодейка-судьба «прокляла» его тем, что сбросила на его плечи непосильное, ненавистное и неподъёмное бремя отцовства. Потому что, судя по вечным синякам на теле его дочери, итог развлечения, «выигранный им суперприз», ему отчего-то не понравился.

Я ненавидел этого человека. Искренне, сильно и глубоко. Возможно, даже больше, чем своих собственных родителей, так как грехи последних я прекрасно понимал. Из-за этого и ненавистью-то назвать моё отношение к ним было бы не вполне правильно. А, что касается папаши Марисы, тут всё было иначе. Ненависть к нему рождалась и оттого, что он творил, и оттого, что я не мог, как ни старался, понять почему он всё это делает. Абсолютное, необъяснимое, немыслимое зло.

В этой плоскости, дурное поведение алкашей-родителей Рей и рядом не стояло, так как тоже виделось мне предельно ясным. Те люди не могут выбраться из плена бутылки, что, разумеется, заслуживало и сочувствия — чьего-то, но не моего — и понимания, и жалости. Ситуации обеих девчонок были не лучше или хуже одна другой. Но беспробудное пьянство предков Рей — это было то, что я понимал. А то, как можно годами изводить свою родную дочь, которую ты искренне и глубоко ненавидишь, но при этом не сдаёшь в приют, это было выше моего понимания. Ситуация редкостно мерзкая. Уж лучше бы он вышвырнул её на улицу, но нет. Этот изверг всегда забирал нашкодившую дочурку из отделения полиции обратно к себе домой… Чтобы снова раздавать ей тяжёлые, хлёсткие оплеухи и увесистые тумаки направо и налево. Что тарелку с едой поставила перед ним неровно, что доброго утра слишком тихо ему желала, что дышала в своей комнате слишком громко. Не знаю какой была мать Марисы, в неё ли она была такая худая. Или же, питайся она нормально, то могла бы быть полненькая, как её папаня. А рука-то у него была тяжёлая… Крупный, увесистый хряк. Зная это, мы с Хаксом забирали от него Марису всегда имея наготове полную аптечку…

***

Сидеть в многочасовой засаде на морозе было чревато не хочу даже думать чем. Потому в этот раз мне придётся разобраться со всем одному. Уверен, этот урод меня наверняка уже запомнил, так как дочурку мы забирали у него всегда с боем. Он просёк, что она будет раз за разом сбегать от него, сколько бы доблестная полиция ему её не возвращала, так что каждый раз побои на её лице в день нашего воссоединения выглядели всё страшнее. Как и борьба за свободу протекла яростнее. В этот раз всё должно быть для меня проще. Тот украденный пистолет, о котором я говорил, обещал сослужить хорошую службу. Применить я его, конечно, хотел бы, но на деле взял с собой, чтобы использовать только как пугач. Оговорюсь: полностью в рабочем состоянии, заряженный под завязку патронами пугач. Что от меня требовалось, так это поймать момент, когда фараоны сдадут Марису обратно ему. Как уедут, можно будет действовать…

Не представляю, отчего дело это затянулось так надолго, но я целых два дня мотался через весь город к её старому дому, боясь упустить решающий момент. Ладно, не буду приукрашивать — не через весь город, только через несколько крупных районов. Пока шёл до места, то жар от постоянного движения приятно разливался во всём теле. Но стоило засесть в засаде, как начиналось самое стрёмное — вечная мерзлота. Минуты примораживались друг к другу, становясь холодным часом. Тот повторял процедуру и дарил мне целый морозный день. Это я понимал только поздно вечером, в свете уличных фонарей, когда уходил обратно домой. Потому что пока наблюдал за домом, время прекращало свой ход. День сурка был бы в сравнении с этим настоящей благодатью.

Наблюдать за тем, как медленно кружится снег, приятно… Было когда-то. Но пока смотришь на это часами, там и мутить начнёт, и шатать, и укачивать, и с ума сходить будешь. Вроде, психушкам традиционно приписывают жёлтый цвет. Цвет же моего сумасшествия был слепяще белый… Перед мысленным взором всплывали то Хакс, летящий сквозь пелену снегопада с моста, то Рей, сидящая на заледеневшем крыльце своего старого дома… То избитое лицо Марисы, каким оно было, когда мы в последний раз с боем забирали её от ненормального папаши. Нам с Хаксом тоже прилетало от него дай боже, но в этот раз — пусть только тронет её или меня!

Надеюсь, если он даст мне повод, я смогу пустить ему пулю хотя бы в ногу или в его тяжёлую руку, какой он замахнётся для удара. Промажу или нет — другой вопрос. Главное, это решиться нажать на спусковой крючок в самый первый раз. Если промахнусь — не беда: в стволе достаточно патронов, чтобы я потренировался на его жирной тушке в меткости… Учитывая габариты, попасть по нему хоть куда-то, думаю, будет не сложно.

***

В вечер второго дня я, наконец, заметил патрульную машину, подъезжающую к дому. Мариса огляделась по сторонам, когда вышла из неё вместе с отцом. Не так, что окинула округу общим, рассеянным взглядом. Она искала нечто вполне конкретное: закуток или закоулок, где притаилось её спасение — я. Потому что верила, что я приду. Потому что хотела быть спасённой. Потому что, как и все мы, хотела жить, а не выживать, что для неё было несовместимо с «жизнью» в стенах отчего дома.

Копы, как высадили двоих гражданских, так сразу и уехали. Я и подавно не думал медлить и ждать какого-то особенного момента или сигнала: пока в доме зажжётся свет, пока вокруг исчезнут редкие прохожие. Я сразу встал и тут же поспешил… Упасть. Судорог или покалывания в ногах не было, но идти не мог. Потому что почти не чувствовал то, чем мне следовало выполнять это простое действие. Кажется, хорошенько так закоченели, худющие черти! Только в районе колен ощущалось, что кости выше и ниже хоть чем-то между собой соединены. Я поднял взгляд — в доме Марисы через дорогу зажёгся свет. Дьявол! Сидя задом в снегу, я принялся остервенело пощипывать, постукивать, похлопывать по ногам: бедра, икры, стопы… Воображение услужливо и красочно рисовало, как этот ублюдок швыряет свою дочь на пол. Говорит так: «Проходи, родная, эти стены ещё помнят твой горький плач и соскучились по твоим умоляющим стонам».

— Давай!!! — я рявкнул на свои предательские, не желающие отмерзать конечности, но звук их собой не излечил. Когда чувствительность в них, наконец, всё же вернулась, через судороги и покалывания я смог подняться из примятого сугроба и на ватных ногах перейти улицу. С момента, как Мариса скрылась в дверях отчего дома, прошла без малого целая вечность. Я надеялся, что она продлилась максимум минут пять — не дай бог больше! Но вполне возможно, это была ложная цифра, и, соответственно, надежда: страх за сестру в этот лютый миг превышал все формы оценки и понимания. Боже, я назвал её сестрой…

На подходе, у порога я старательно размял руки, хотя с ними всё было не настолько плачевно, ведь их в засаде было куда проще согреть, чем ноги. Конечно, она моя сестра, чёрт побери, а как иначе?! Называть их всех семьёй, но бояться произнести даже мысленно такие слова, как «братья и сёстры» — чем не низость? И, возможно, глупость. Она страдает в этот самый миг, но знает, что её брат-защитник уже рядом. Её ласковый, умный, добрый голос звучал в голове, почти заглушая собой стук пульса в ушах: «Лидер — это тоже друг. А твои перчатки и шарф на девочке прекрасное доказательство тому, что ты можешь, если захочешь, быть больше, чем просто другом». И клянусь, я хотел! И в этот миг осознания, и всегда до него, хоть и не признавал этого ни перед кем. Даже перед самим собой. Потому что по-детски боялся.

Это и без моих теперешних слов были отношения братьев и сестёр. Но сейчас от этой мысли становилось по-особенному, дико — панически — страшно. Да, из этой схемы выбивались мои отношения с Пейдж, но они не входили в неё изначально. С момента её появления я ни разу не воспринимал старшую Тико своей сестрой. А вот остальных и Марису — да. И если для мальков я был, скорее, как отец семейства, то для Марисы я навсегда буду её старшим братом, а она моей младшей сестрой. Временами надоедливой, раздражающей… О, боги! Неужели я правда сейчас жалею о каждом моменте, что отталкивал её?! Похоже на то. Странно. Ведь раньше такого не было. Ничего плохого сейчас не должно случиться…

Руки дрожали, но умеренно. Пистолет я вытащил только у самой двери, когда стоял у порога. Прежде мы с Хаксом поступали иначе, прокрадываясь в дом, чтобы забрать её. Папашка мог поймать нас, влезающих в окно на первом этаже, и втащить внутрь, схватив точно двух котов за шкирку. Не за капюшон курток, разумеется, а только за волосы. Чтобы и нам щедро раздать люлей заодно. Чтоб неповадно было. Ишь, нашлись! Два безвестных рыцаря-оборванца, посягающих на честь его красавицы-дочери. И потом взашей пытался выпроводить через парадный вход. Но мы втроём его всегда побеждали… Хакса больше нет, и теперь нас двое. И я понятия не имею как этот урод отреагирует на пистолет в моей руке. Подумает, что игрушка, и хочешь не хочешь, а придётся доказывать ему обратное.

Я замахнулся кулаком и постучал четыре раза. Не слишком настойчиво, не жиденько, довольно умерено и по-соседски, как я это себе представлял. Секунды вновь начали срастаться в ледяную минуту, а ответа всё не было. Постучал ещё раз.

— Сейчас! Иду!

Ладно бы хряк, так ещё и голос даже тяжёлый и хрюкающий. Фу! Мерзость! Ну ничего, больше Мариса и носу не высунет из нашего дома. В ближайшее время уж точно. Больше я такого не вынесу. Засаду и холод — это всегда пожалуйста, но выматывающую тревогу за неё, сковывавшую меня в течение практически сорока восьми часов — я почти не спал последние ночи — такое меня просто вконец доконает. Нынешняя, стоящая передо мной задача, была относительно проста и точна решаема. Но имелась у меня на сердце и глобальная миссия — чтобы моя любимая сестрёнка жила без страха в её сердце. Побои заживут, хотя в них, конечно, своя особенная жуть, но я хочу сберечь не только её лицо и тело, но и избитое нелюбовью отца сердце. Оно — не боксёрская груша! Довольно! Хватит! Остановись уже, ублюдок!!!

В этот миг хряк открыл дверь и увидел дуло пистолета, указывающее точно ему в широкую грудь. По правой замёрзшей щеке вдруг скользнула злая горячая слеза. Каким чудом я удержался и не выстрелил, не знаю. А ещё ведь сомневался, смогу ли. Смогу, если вынудит! Ещё как! Сто лет бы глаза не видели эту скотскую рожу!

— Три шага назад, — приказал я и спровоцировал эти самые шаги, зайдя с вытянутой рукой внутрь. Хряк ступил глубже в дом. Ещё одно опасение отступило. Он увидел и без вопросов поверил — оружие не игрушечное. И несмотря на дрожь в руке, по моим глазам ему, кажется, видно — я стопроцентно готов к выстрелу. И не просто ранящему, но и ко смертельному. Ему решать каким он будет. Я закрыл за собой дверь.

— Мариса!!! — громко позвал сестру.

— Ты не выстрелишь, щенок, — опасливо протянул её отец, подняв руки в жесте «сдаюсь», хотя никто не просил этого делать. — Я тебя помню, да, — он закачал головой. — Где твой рыжий дружок? Опять в окно лезет? — посмотрел в сторону того окна, откуда действительно мы с Хаксом в прошлый раз пролезли в дом.

— Мариса!!! — повторил я, но ждать её появления не стал, сделав шаг вперёд: — Где она, урод?! — вторую щёку разрезала ещё одна горячая злая слеза. Так ледяной страх потихоньку таял, покидая уставшее напряжённое тело.

Тот только гадко улыбнулся, что привело ко вполне закономерному итогу: мне тотчас захотелось перестрелять ему все зубы.

— Что ты с ней сделал?!

— Почему ты так долго ждал?

— Что?..

Холод сковал сердце, вмораживая в него страшное предчувствие. Неужели?..

— Копы высадили нас у дома почти двадцать минут назад. Что мешало тебе постучать в дверь чуть раньше?

Оружие едва не выпало из затрясшейся руки. Я видел — это не было злодейской игрой у меня на нервах: он нисколько не врал. Только пугающе искренне недоумевал, отчего я правда пришёл на выручку своей подруге так не скоро. Мои проклятые ноги… О, боже, нет! Я же бил их до одури, изо всех сил! Казалось, что прошла целая вечность, но — двадцать проклятых минут! — ведь не могло пройти так много. Неужели всё-таки могло?..

— Где?.. — с губ сорвался только тихий, обессиленный рык-полушёпот, когда я услышал:

— Кайло…

Она спускалась со второго этажа… Точно окровавленный ангел, вернувшийся с войны, на которую я непростительно и жестоко опоздал. Потому, что боролся с другим всадником, заставшим меня врасплох и схватившим ледяной костяной рукой за ноги. Бледные веснушки на лице в форме «сердечка» растворились под кровавыми потёками, синяками и ушибами…

Миг, когда всадник, по имени Война, попёр на меня я не пропустил, хоть и не отводил взгляда от сестры, идущей вниз по ступеням. Увидел, что тот дёрнулся лишь краем глаза. И руки тут же на это среагировали. Должным образом. Вместо оглушительного выстрела, какого я ждал, раздался только аккуратный тихо свистящий «пиу!». Так вот как выглядит пистолет с глушителем… Для хряка, однако, мало что изменилось. Выстрел в плечо. Тот стоял теперь не шелохнувшись. Только мясистая рука удивленно поднесла пальцы к ране и, промокнув, Война уставился на свою кровь. Этот момент его замешательства мы, увы, упустили. Я вернулся взглядом к Марисе, безмолвно говоря «Давай! Бежим!», но она стояла на предпоследней ступени, кутаясь в свою уличную домашнюю одежду, и смотрела на отца…

Когда тот нагляделся на свою кровь, всё изменилось в считанные секунды. Я ждал, что он попрёт на меня. Наименее вероятно — на Марису. Мы все стояли треугольником, рядом друг с другом. Но он сделал третье — всего несколько неспешных шагов мимо нас на кухню. А мы, онемевшие от тягучести сражения, наблюдали за ним…

…Пока время не ускорилось в один звонкий миг. Мариса, наконец, побежала ко мне, только, когда мы услышали характерный металлический звук и увидели, что Война взял из подставки на разделочном столе большой кухонный нож.

— Кайло!!!

Это был самый отчаянный её крик, какой я даже представить не мог. Полный абсолютнейшего страха. За меня. Окровавленный ангел подлетел ко мне, вцепился в мои плечи, желая только одного — защитить. Собою. Но Мариса забыла, кто из нас на какой позиции. Я защитник. И я нападающий…

Усилие в руке — и в воздухе раздался ещё один тихий «пиу!». В этот раз пуля ушла куда-то в грудь всадника с ножом в руке. Лёгкое? Сердце? Я был уверен, что уж этого ему окажется более чем достаточно, чтобы упасть или хотя бы отступить, но жестоко просчитался… За что тут же и поплатился… Правой стороной лица… В частности, глазом… Острый взмах ножа был почти изящный, мимолётный — разрезал кожу лба и щеки как мягкое масло… Мариса закричала так, словно это по ней прошлись. Хуже жидкого огня, сползающего по лицу, было то, что он заливал мне один глаз, и им я ни черта не видел. Но мысль, что по сестре действительно могли пройтись ножом, заставила собраться силами. Но, увы, тело вновь подвело меня, и я пал под ударами тучного всадника. Удар по спине — и я на полу. Пинок ногой — и отдалось где-то в почке. Ещё один — казалось, что желудка теперь не стало… Война есть война. И эта — не на жизнь, а на смерть…

Прекратилось это неизвестно когда. Но известно как. Мариса огрела врага по голове, и, судя по тому, как тот зашатался и замер, простонав, чем-то весьма тяжёлым. Но не достаточно тяжёлым, чтобы уложить его окончательно. Этот момент замешательства мы упустить не могли… Мариса протянула мне руку и, схватив её, я со стоном поднялся. Хотя, скорее она вытянула меня вверх, на ноги: я не верил, что смогу самостоятельно хотя бы разогнуться, не то, что устоять на ногах.

Её папаша встряхнул головой, видно, собирался за нами в погоню. Но закончилась она, не успев начаться… Я пропустил Марису вперёд к двери и она схватилась за ручку приоткрыв, но… Живым я бы уже не вышел. Её папаша замахнулся на меня с ножом… Я держал руку на спине Марисы, подталкивая её к выходу, молясь, чтобы ей хватило сил убежать одной. Без меня. Ей придётся позвать на помощь, но к отцу её после такого очевидного и неоспоримого акта насилия уже вряд ли кто-то вернёт. Сам я готовился увидеть, как же выглядят мои выпущенные кишки и какого цвета моя кровь. И я увидел. Кишки остались при мне. Кровь была тёмно-бордовая. Но не моя — Марисы…

Против движения моей руки, подталкивающей её к двери, она, избитый ангел, сиганула навстречу к своему отцу. С такой открытостью, почти что благоговением, что я просто оторопел. И следом отцовская рука рассекла ножом дочкино горло. Лихо, плавно, невесомо. Жизнь хлынула по сторонам мрачно-ярким тёплым фонтаном. Ещё немного и первая брызгающая струя коснулась бы лица убийцы, но… не дотянулась. Мариса упала на пол, захлёбываясь и кашляя. Такие должно быть и есть звуки в аду. В моём личном, когда я туда попаду, будут именно они…

Слов не было. Скулёж раздался только у меня в голове. То же отчаяние, какое вырвалось рёвом из груди Марисы, когда мне порезали лицо. Точно она сама была раненной жертвой. Теперь всё было один в один наоборот. Будто это не она, а я лежу на холодном полу и умираю. В другой, менее реальной реальности мои руки мельтешили, но так и не могли остановить густой горячий поток. Жизнь была неудержима. Мариса лежала на боку, отчего создавалось ложное впечатление, что вот сейчас она выплюнет всю кровь, что мешает ей делать нормальный вдох, и путь воздуха к лёгким будет вновь свободен. Но она первая избавилась от иллюзии, перевернувшись на спину и посмотрев на меня.

Судороги прекращались очень быстро. Я знал, что ни слова больше от неё не услышу. Последним памятным словом, произнесённым вслух, так и останется полный страха за меня звук моего имени. Последним, сказанным одними губами, стало многогранное «Спасибо…». Спасибо, что был рядом, что пришёл, что не оставил, не бросил… С первого дня нашей жизни рядом, вместе друг с другом до самого последнего. Что хотел помочь, защитить, спасти. Чистая, детская, дружеская — сестринская — благодарность за благородные детские, дружеские — братские — мотивы и порывы. Но грош цена тем порывам, что не достигли конечной цели…

— Моя девочка… Доченька…

Мариса этого уже не услышала…

Он в шоке. Я знал это. И если повезёт, он будет мучиться этим до конца своих дней. Вот только чем именно, я не был уверен. Тем, что собственноручно убил своего ребёнка? Или тем, что лишил этим себя возможности и дальше избивать и мучить его? Ответ мне был не нужен. Ответ мне был не важен. Я хотел никогда не узнать его! Никогда не прийти к тому пониманию, какого так яростно одно время искал. Я не хотел больше понимать… Я всего лишь хотел уничтожить. Не всадника, по имени Война. Передо мной на коленях сидел сам личный апокалипсис моей сестрёнки. И я сделал это с ним. Раздался последний тихий выстрел. Я ощутил на своём лице мелкую морось, моргнув. Зло, навсегда оставшись для меня абсолютным, замертво упало на пол рядом с ушедшим из мира добром. Хорошо, что идти им дальше разными дорогами…

***

Я просидел возле тела моей сестрёнки неизвестно сколько времени — вечность, длиннее той, что сводила меня с ума в засаде. Я вообще мало что помню от момента, когда в доме стало тихо, и до момента, когда в дверь постучали… не знаю кто. Вероятно, соседи или гости мёртвого хозяина, сшугнув меня и вынудив бежать через заднюю дверь. Может быть, я кричал. Вероятно, выл. Момент просветления настал незадолго до стука в дверь. Более чёткие воспоминания начинаются с момента, где у меня глубоко во рту дуло пистолета, курок взведён, а пальцы лежат на стволе и на спусковом крючке. Вроде ещё я сидел крепко зажмуренный и быстро дышал. Кишка тонка, скажете вы. И будете не правы. Клянусь всеми богами, я почти нажал! Остановила мою руку тем не менее не слабость, а сила…

У меня была семья. И я в ней главный защитник, добытчик и кормилец. Я не мог быть уверен, увижу ли я на том свете любимую, брата и сестру (моя святая троица!), но в чём я ни секунды не сомневался, что если та жизнь вечна, то именно столько я буду сожалеть о том, что бросил на произвол судьбы, на растерзание тем самым четырём уличным всадникам… Коннора, Стефа, Клэр, Виту, Бонни, Фреда, Финна, Найна, Роузи, Томми, Агнес, Джули, Винса, Джефа… и её. Малютку Рей. Моего маленького бежевого динозаврика, делающего свои первые самостоятельные шаги в этом холодном-холодном мире. Мире, что не предлагает и, вероятно, никогда не предложит ей своего тепла…

…А я могу. Потому что, как бы по-глупому я её не называл, да и вообще их всех — малявками, мальками, мелкими, старшими… Они все — мои самые близкие люди на всём земном шаре. Моя настоящая семья. Мои пятнадцать причин жить… Вытащить изо рта пистолет, встать на ноги и покинуть это место последней встречи и прощания маленького добра с большим злом, отправившись к себе домой.

Есть такое восклицание, которое бросают люди своим близким и любимым, иногда отвечая на их вопрос «На что ты готов ради меня?», либо просто желая убедить их или сообщить о силе своих чувств к ним… «Да я бы умер ради тебя!» Хорошо, наверное, кричать о таком, когда знаешь, что едва ли тебе представиться реальная возможность доказать свои слова на практике. В моей жизни «степень» любви была иная. От этого так называемого доказательства меня отделяло только время полёта пули. Но я знал, что если пущу её себе в голову, то докажу этим только обратное. Пусть живущие взрослые умирают на словах ради любимых. А я, мёртвый изнутри волчонок, насколько хватит сил попытаюсь жить ради всех, кого люблю. Знаю, придёт день, когда я, вероятно, дойду до состояния Митаки и Хакса. Когда сознание и душа ослабеют настолько, что уже и тело будет не способно что-либо доказывать себе или кому-то, принося изо дня в день добычу в дом и оберегая младших от холода. Но этот день — не сегодня…

***

— Кайло?

Чей-то голос упал со своей детской высоты в далеко недетское высокоградусное болото, в каком плавало моё сознание.

— Ты пьяный.

Упс! Не только сознание — поправочка! Ещё и сердце. Знаете, как я это понял? Ха! Потому что, когда на открытую ранку попадает спирт, то начинает нещадно щипать. Так и сейчас. В груди полыхает новый старый пожар, горький виски ласкает стенки желудка, часть выпитого уже просится обратно наружу, двигаясь всё ближе к выходу… Причём в разные стороны: хочется помочиться и блевануть. Но я не в силах встать и сделать хотя бы что-то одно. Сижу в комнате на стуле… Руки лежат на столе. Пьяная, со слов Рей, голова плавает сверху над ними. Глаза ничего не видят. Ещё одна поправочка — глаз. Разрезанное лицо мне кто-то чем-то промыл, когда я вернулся, но зрение в правый глаз так и не вернулось. Хрен пойми, временно или постоянно. Да и не важно. Я сейчас и одним-то глазом не в состоянии пользоваться по назначению.

— Уйди, — проскулил своему пожарнику, прибывшему по мою пьяную, горящую душу. Кто только её сюда впустил?.. Ах да, это был я. Тот, кто забрал её с крыльца дома её алкашей-родителей.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты пил…

Из горла вырвался громкий всхлип. Со дна болота всплыл новостной пузырь: лицо у меня всё мокрое, в слезах. За ним второй — оно ещё и страшно перекорёжено, точно сведённое в судороге. И даже боль в шраме не даёт понять, оно дрожит или так и застыло в посмертных муках.

— А я не хочу, чтобы ты тут стояла… — и дышала моим перегаром. — Вали в свою кровать! — а то холод страшный.

Боже, а голос-то… Будто совсем не мой. Дрожит. Скрипит. Заикаюсь чуть ли не на каждом слоге, но надо же мне как-то выпроводить моего пожарного динозаврика за дверь.

— Ты станешь, как они, — тушить он умел пока только огнём…

Хорошо, что я лежу головой на руках, и всей моей разбавленной горем и шрамом красоты она не видит. Хотя, может и видела уже, когда я завалился в дом — не помню кто тогда был рядом. Казалось, что все и сразу. Много рук, голосов и вопросов что случилось. Меня уже тогда ноги не держали. Ещё до встречи с бутылкой я был смертельно пьяный. После слов «Мариса умерла» по ушам ударил какой-то шум-гам. Крики, вздохи, слёзы, стенания… Не было вопросов как именно это случилось, достаточно и того правдивого ужаса, что я уже исторг из себя. Всё равно я не был тогда способен ответить, а они услышать. Быть может, им и в будущем не стоит знать, что их сестру убил её собственный отец. Хотя старшие могут и без моих слов догадаться.

Те, кто первыми после отхлынувшей волны ужаса и шока пришли в себя, кажется, меня и умыли. Видно, плохо я стёр снегом кровь со своих рук и лица. Как в комнате оказался даже примерно не помню. Привели или дотащили? Здесь ли сейчас Финн и Найн или их догадались увести хотя бы на одну ночь? В подобных случаях я всегда уходил из дома и пил, шатаясь по округе. Мальки после только чуяли, что от меня плохо пахнет, но чем не знали. И как назло, именно та, что стояла сейчас рядом, знала это, наоборот, до отвратительного точно. Старшие по идее должны были знать, что я потянусь за дозой припрятанного сорокоградусного лекарства, но покинуть дом буду не в силах. Так что, надеюсь, я здесь сейчас один…

— Я хочу спать… — промычал я, замечая, что слёзы как-будто пошли на убыль, и приподнял голову. Рей, стоящая где-то рядом, увидит шрам на лице, ну и ладно. Завтра придётся хотя бы ненадолго трезветь и быть тем, кем должен — вожаком стаи. Так что смысла прятаться от её взгляда сейчас ноль — скоро всяко увидит всю скорбную и скорбящую «красоту». А пока…

Спать я правда хотел. Левый глаз, что мог видеть, слипался от слёз и усталости. В слепом правом, наоборот, бодряще щипало. И раз с тем количеством виски, что воевало во мне за сторону выхода (вверх или вниз) я всё ещё не вырубился, значит мало выпил… Рука потянулась к бутылке…

…Как вдруг меня за неё дёрнули, строго попросив:

— Не пей!

Мелкая была далеко не Марисой. Эта советовать не станет — сразу приказами сыплет.

— Отвали!

Наверняка, это классический ответ её родителей. Пришла к тому, от чего и ушла. Господи, какая же я скотина…

— Ты заболеешь!

— До сих пор ведь не заболел. Отцепись!

Она вцепилась пальцами в горлышко полупустой бутылки, пока я тянул её к себе, желая оставить на столе.

— Ну и что! Когда-нибудь заболеешь, а потом умрёшь!

— Ну, значит умру. Все мы там будем… — нельзя ей так отвечать, но мой жидкий друг по вызову забрал незримый руль, перехватив управление моими языком, и мыслями…

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты был где-то там! Я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь, с нами! Со мной!

— Я и так пока здесь.

— Не хочу пока. Хочу всегда!

— Так не бывает, динозаврик… — рука, наконец, ослабела, устав держать бутылку на весу и тянуть к себе. Контроль над собственным телом я тоже потерял.

— Но должно быть!

Спорить и вообще разговаривать о чём угодно и с кем угодно сил больше не было.

«Поговори с новенькой, извинись, приласкай, загладить вину, будь помягче…» Всё, что мне так настойчиво-предложительно советовала Мариса… Всё, что советовала мне Мариса… Она уже никогда не увидит как я последую — не обещаю, но буду очень стараться — каждому из её советов. В отношении Рей — уж точно.

***

Всю ночь я промаялся без сна в болезненном, больном полудрёме. Высокоградусное болото всосало в себя грань кошмара и яви. Кошмар наяву. Явный кошмар… Всё смешалось в доме моём: скуля и подвывая, точно раненый дворовый пёс, я слышал сквозь полусон, как воют и остальные члены моей бродячей, скорбящей стаи… Волком-вожаком я буду завтра. Помню, было время, я жил на улице совсем один — тяжёлое время. Но что было хорошо в волках-одиночках — они никогда не воют…

Я люблю тебя… Моя сестрёнка…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> То, как часто и сильно воет волк, напрямую связано с его иерархией в стае. Как правило, вожаки и лидеры воют очень громко и чаще остальных волков. Таким способом они показывают другим стаям и одиночкам, что территория, на которую они пришли, уже занята другими волками. Обычные члены стаи тоже могут выть по этой причине (если известно, что на территории сейчас много чужаков), но чаще всего они воют, чтобы сообщить о найденной добыче, или если попали в беду. На вой щенков и подростков в стае не обращается внимания, они могут выть без причины и из-за того, что им сейчас грустно (как домашние собаки). Ведь они пока ещё учатся жизни.
> 
> Имя Мариса происходит от латинского слова maris, означающего «из моря». Официальная ономастика утверждает происхождение имени от сочетания частей имён Мария и Луиза, и несёт тот же смысл, что и исходные имена. В варианте, связанном с именем Мари, Мариса означает «желанный ребёнок». Имя Мария имеет древнееврейское происхождение, варианты значения – «горькая», «желанная», «безмятежная». Луиза – это женская форма мужского имени Луи (Людовик, Луис), означающего «знаменитое сражение», «славный воитель». По второй версии, в переводе с древнееврейского языка имя Луиза означает «Бог помог». Также вероятно, что древний ирландский бог света Луг, также его называют Лудж, Лью, стал прототипом имени Луиза. Поэтому это имя означает «сияющая», «светлая» (германское, кельтское).


	4. Мои радости

Может ли человеку (не хочется в мои семнадцать говорить о себе «ребёнок»), живущему в многодетной семье, быть одиноко? Чёрт его знает, наверное, не должно. А если всё же такие нелепые казусы случаются, то нет ли в них противоестественности? Или же, наоборот, закономерности? Самообмана? Подмены имён чувств от недостатка внимания или ещё какой-нибудь заумной хрени из речи всё непонимающих взрослых, вовсе не имеющей в корне слова «один»? Так оно или нет, а такое падшее дитятко, как я, возможно, и заслужило это скверное, как мой грубый нрав, чувство. Как бы я его ни назвал.

С тех скорбных дней, когда я вынуждено простился с Пейдж, Хаксом и Марисой, всё стало иначе. Хотелось бы безо всяких оговорок заявить, что лично моя жизнь свернула в «лучшую сторону», как могло и, наверняка, казалось со стороны… Только вдумайтесь, на какие жуткие чудеса толкает тройное горе! Сначала, разумеется, обессилевшее сознание стремится утонуть там, где ему обжигающе уютно, на дне бутылки. Но позже, стоило мне вернуться в строй на место названного отца разношёрстного, прожорливого семейства, как совесть, долг и одна запавшая в душу малявка в шапке с тремя помпонами вытащили меня буквально за шкирку из цепких, рыжих лап старины Дэниелса. И вот, по прошествии нескольких месяцев я оглядываюсь назад с тяжёлым удивлением, что отгоревав по-чёрному по Марисе, пить я стал заметно меньше, подобрел ко всем насколько сумел (и это оказалось не так страшно и даже забавно). И всё же язык отчего-то не поворачивается говорить о радостном; оглядеться кругом — и где, спрашивается, эта лучшая сторона? Полтора десятка человек в доме, почти все как один худо-бедно обуты, одеты и накормлены. Казалось бы, вот оно? Целая орава из пятнадцати маленьких, добрых, сытых людей рядом. И мне самому с переменчивой частотой тепло, и я рад, что всё именно так обстоит. Так чего же боле? А «боле» было просто как дважды два — поговорить не с кем.

Общение, как выяснилось опытным путём, тоже человеческая потребность — нужда; даже для такого отброса-грубияна, как я. И тем же путём я уяснил, что для того, чтобы поговорить по душам — а с моей святой троицей я был способен по душам даже поспорить или поссориться — нужен не хороший, добрый и светлый человек, какими кишел наш дом, а всего лишь свой. Даже если он вечно или изредка занудствует, умничает или бравирует по поводу и без; если он в чём-то глуповат и недалёк, часто ошибается и нередко поскальзывается и сворачивает не туда… Для ясности: я люблю и мальков, и старших, по своей воле и со всей отдачей, на какую только способен, забочусь, стараюсь для них и ради них, живу. Но с того памятного кроваво-снежного дня стало действительно не с кем потрепаться, поспорить, поворчать, посмеяться… Над чем-то общим — да, но чтобы сидя один на один или выйти подымить на крыльцо и послушать благие нравоучения — такого человека с момента ухода моей любимой, брата и сестрёнки, как не было, так и не появилось. А тем временем со дня гибели последней прошёл уже целый грёбаный год.

Год, за который у нашей тесной группки то моими, то общими стараниями были и взлёты, и падения. Жизнь на улице с переменным успехом то шла в гору, то могла куда стремительней, запросто катиться с неё вниз. Последнее время всё шло в гору… гору проблем. И если вдаваться в глубинный анализ, виной всех проблем был не только я, но дерьмовой погоде, в отличии от живого человека, слепленного из той же субстанции, претензий не предъявишь. Иной раз я намеренно напоминал себе в сытные, тёплые деньки, что все эти дети под моей ответственностью. Как если бы я мог об этом хоть на миг забыть или, если бы мне поучительно шептал это ангел (наверняка, такой же оборванец, как и я), сидевший на костлявом плече, притворяясь отростком совести. Мол, радуйся, парень, да не расслабляйся. Ваше счастье — переменная и зависимая от слишком многих вещей единица, которую запросто можно согнуть и переломить. Ваши радости — пятнадцать тонюсеньких тростинок, из которых выходит слишком уж худой веник, чтобы быть достаточно крепким и стойким к излому. И всё же, каким-то жестоким чудом мы держались…

Претворялись ли все мы в холодные и голодные дни, скармливая друг другу заначки и делясь, в итоге множа его, хорошим настроением, высасывая его из пальца, из любой подручной мелочи, по факту создавая из ничего; возводя его как сдутый ураганом хрупкий невысокий домик, с нуля? Улыбки в треснутом сердце носить тяжело (вес золота, как ни крути, не малый), особенно, когда всё плохо. Но наша дружная семья странным образом умудрялась и носить их, и не терять в трудную минуту, и щедро безвозмездно делиться ими друг с другом, нисколько при этом не растрачиваясь. Моими усилиями? Нет; здесь — однозначно. Я могу сколько моей пропащей душе угодно заниматься подбадриваниями, играми в псевдовесёлое выживание, но зерна не проросли бы на высохшей почве. Желудки бывали пусты, души — никогда. Хотя и то, и то побаливало часто зверски. Нет, сердца моих братишек и сестрёнок — что вода. Живой поток, что вопреки всем обстоятельствам не превращается в лёд, что нас окружает, в сердцах ли взрослых, или на улицах, не застывает. Всё, что из детских бездонных душ так усердно пытались высосать, выкачать бездумно и осознанно жадные взрослые в бывших родных или приёмных семьях и приютах, — остатки всего этого я столь же рьяно старался удержать, сохранить и, если случай благоволил, приумножить. Немного веры, немного веселья, азарта, детской беззаботной глупости, которую допускал, скрывая от маленьких глаз соблюдаемые мною границы разумного. Порядок и дисциплина в доме — это хорошо, но иногда без вспышек хаоса бывает не прожить. Не дикость ли? Веселье и развлечение в жизни детей обзывать «хаосом», чем-то, находящимся вне рамок столь необходимого нам порядка? Что ж… Что поделать — иначе у нас никак.

Случались со мной за этот год и позорные (для кого-то, но не для меня) уколы мачехи-гордыни, что нашёптывала исключительно для меня голодными ночами — отдавай и властвуй! — что в другой жизни я бы обязательно стал успешным лидером не только в делах семейных, но и на профессиональном поприще, какое бы дело жизни я ни выбрал. Призадумавшись над этим, над выбором, который мне никто не давал и, будучи объективным, вряд ли когда-либо даст, ответ я нашёл для себя нейтральный. Такой, который не расстроил и не обрадовал меня. Я не видел себя в каком-то конкретном деле. Откуда тогда рассуждения о возможном, более того, успешном лидерстве? Всё просто. Внутри-то двигатель пока работает. И взывает он к обязательному, существенному, значимому действию. Масштабному, если хотите. Волею судьбы я, глядя на всё глобально, сидел на месте, был скован, будучи постепенно уже не в силах ни тащить на себе эти цепи ещё хоть сколько-то дольше, и не в силах сбросить их. Хуже всего — я знал, стал замечать со временем, что мне волей-неволей придётся-таки перебросить их на плечи другого. Кого-то лучше меня, сильнее, умнее… Живее. И сейчас каждый удар моего сердца говорит мне точно бессердечный секундомер, что момент уже не за горами. А горы проблем у нас на носу, помните? Перевести всех через них я переведу, а вот что дальше? Спуск к тихой тепло-весенней долине счастья дозволен мне разве что уже в отрыве от моей уличной родни. Как говорится, вперёд ногами…

Не подумайте, идти по стопам Дохляка Митаки или зануды Хакса я не хочу. Но кто у меня бы ещё спросил и внял тому, чего мне хочется. Или, скорее, считался бы с тем, что мне можется. Ничто в этом странном мире не вечно. Мои силы и нервы уж точно. Справедливости ради, при всех тяготах, с которыми сопряжено управление такой сложной живой ячейкой, невозможно было заботиться обо всём и вся на одном лишь чувстве долга и играх в совестливого засранца. Я хотел этого для себя. После прощания с Хаксом я принял эту роль вынужденно, но после… втянулся, пожалуй. Потому и говорю и думаю о себе уже как о названном отце для них, а не о старшем брате. Для этого звания не нужна одна кровь или приличный разрыв в возрасте. Просто смотрел я на них всех, как на детей — иначе не мог.

Хрупкие, невысокие, тонкорукие и до безобразия счастливые в своём несчастье, благодаря построенным мною для них иллюзиям. Подобно тому, как прошлой зимой я учил Рей защищать себя, размахивая впустую кулаками, так и с другими я старался приободрить, поощрить, подкормить сверх общей нормы, как мог. Напоследок, наверное, если довериться редко лгущей мне интуиции. Устроенный Марисой фокус для Рей, когда весь дом ходил с такими же, как у новенькой, трёхпучковыми причёсками, уже не казался, как тогда, глупостью. Я и сам мог учинить нечто подобное. Иногда, даже не ради веселья, а так, почти бездумно. Как, например, и сейчас…

— Красиво! Сыграй ещё!

Мой динозаврик подскочил на месте, сидя у меня под боком на запылённой скамье перед старым, стонущим в муках под моими пальцами роялем.

На днях мы переехали в новый заброшенный дом: его приличная площадь привела к тому, что мы вынуждены были осесть всем табором на втором этаже, где было ощутимо теплее и имелся лучший обзор на окрестности — облавы копов, то и дело сгоняющие нас с насиженных мест, в последнее время участились, так что надо было как никогда смотреть в оба… Чего, кстати, лично я сделать не мог, потому на стрёме стоял чаще мой «заместитель», но о нём чуть позже. Правый глаз после того, как по нему полоснул ножом убийца Марисы, у меня зажил, но видеть им я больше так и не смог. Угрюмый карий мрак заволокло мёртвым сизоватым туманом. Приятного мало, но жить можно. Оставшийся на щеке шрам оказался относительно ровным. На ощупь — глядеть на себя в зеркало я упорно не хотел.

— Кайло! Сыграй нам ещё!

Так, стоп. Что значит «нам»?

Я обернулся и поочерёдно пересёкся взглядом с квинтетом слушателей. Моё музыкальное воплощение скуки и тоски вылилось в концерт не только для одной Рей, но и для вернувшейся с «охоты» первой группы. Джеф, Агнес, Роузи, Финн и он… Дэмерон. Противный, заносчивый, кучерявый мальчишка, источник споров и скандалов в нашем дружном доме. Всего на год младше меня, появившийся на нашем пороге минувшей весной, По выводил меня из себя каждый раз, стоило нам затеять обсуждение. Неважно, чего именно. Верное решение по тому или иному вопросу нам открывалось, но из-за того, что в обществе зовётся «не сошлись характерами» приходило оно к нам через ругань и порою даже драки, из которых победителями мы с ним выходили, стыдно это признать, по очереди. Наглая, настырная омега, каким-то немыслимым для меня образом в считанные месяцы, если не недели, занявшая пустующее место какой-никакой беты, и, неудовлетворённая моим правлением и растратой собственного потенциала, вскоре смеющая бросить вызов вожаку стаи.

Порою мне казалось, что для него иметь собственное «уникальное» мнение по любому вопросу, есть высшее наслаждение. Дурак. Не он — я. Упрямый осёл, который непростительно долго не желал признавать до боли очевидную правду, прилетавшую мне то с до боли метким кулаком, то с до отвращения ещё более метким и ранящим словом, ядовитыми стрелами вылетавшим из его пасти. У него всегда имелась в запасе парочка лучших, чем у меня идей, и воплощал он их также с большим уличным профессионализмом, нежели я — полудохлик Кайло Рен.

— Как прошло? — я вцепился в него взглядом, нахохлившись от того, что меня застали «в неглиже», сидящим за расстроенным роялем и царапающим душу о детские воспоминания.

— Сам как думаешь? — он кивнул на улов, объём которого был ясен по надутым рюкзакам за спинами остальных, подошёл ко мне и, вытащив из-за пазухи пару банок пива, одну поставил на крышку рояля, рядом со старой вазой с засохшими в ней цветами, а второй небрежно чокнулся об оставленную мне жестянку. С тихим щелчком и шипением откупорив свою, он сделал пару глотков и, смерив нас с Рей, восседающих у забытого предыдущими хозяевами инструмента, оценил услышанное по возвращении ёмким:

— Стоны мертвеца! Твои лапищи хороши разве что в драке, — и вне всяких сомнений довольный собой удалился наверх, позвав остальных за собой.

— Мы хотим послушать, — Роузи осталась стоять на месте, остановив шагнувшего было вслед за По Финна.

— Что? Его страдания? — фыркнул По.

— Ты грубиян! — рявкнула вдруг Рей ему в спину, но он только хохотнул и, сделав новый глоток, вскоре исчез на лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж. — Кайло, сыграй еще! — вновь запросил мой до жути довольный «стонами мертвеца» динозаврик, но я уже потянулся «лапищей» к моему спецзаказу.

— Идите наверх, — скомандовал я, не оборачиваясь, и отхлебнул морозного пива, больше всего на свете мечтая о стаканчике горячего чая, разжиться которым не позволял семейный бюджет. Стырить банку гадкого пива — раз плюнуть, а вот разжиться живительным кипяточком было невыполнимой задачей. Последнее время мы чаще крали провиант, чем покупали что-либо на украденные деньги.

Когда остальные стали послушно подниматься, поняв, что услышать продолжение моей тоски им уже не судьба, Рей, также уловив мой отказ, запросила:

— Научи меня!

Ну вот ещё!

— Зачем? — обронил я, отставив банку обратно на крышку и принявшись апатично снимать тонкую паутину с гербария в треснувшей от горлышка до дна вазе.

— Ты красиво играешь! Я хочу так же!

— Зачем?

Повторный вопрос заставил Рей хорошенько призадуматься над ответом. И правда, зачем восьмилетней бездомной девчонке азы игры на рояле? Где она сможет применить эти знания, откликнись я на её просьбу? С нашим кочевым образом жизни дом этот мы рано или поздно покинем, и далеко не факт, что в новом нам вновь встретится этот инструмент. Даже попадись он ей, что ей делать с ним? Как и я выжимать кривые мимонотные звуки? Зарабатывать этим «талантом» на улице она не сможет, на кой-чёрт тогда он ей? Мой вопрос справедлив.

— Я хочу быть, как ты.

Я тихо посмеялся ответу, от горечи почти не размыкая губ. Тоже мне, нашла пример для подражания!

— Ты делаешь хорошие вещи. Я тоже хочу их делать, — решила она вконец добить меня. Знала бы она, что я этими самыми руками без колебаний и сожалений убил в том году человека…

Пальцы мои, лениво собирающие паутину с отцветших безымянных цветков, были в трещинах, сухие, с покрасневшими после последнего махача с Дэмероном костяшками. Придурок прав — этими руками только морду ему и начищать. Да и моя старая учительница по музыке ужаснулась бы тому, какие звуки я извлекал сейчас, следуя за воскрешённой в памяти мелодией. А Рей… Тугоухая малявка не улавливает худое качество звука, радуясь всего-то его наличию в безмолвном доме. А может и права она в чём-то: я ведь зачем-то сел играть, хотя знал, что инструмент расстроенный и поломанный. Порою лучше слышать грустную неумелую мелодию, чем беспомощно внимать ледяной декабрьской тишине.

— Этот рояль сломанный. На нём играть-то нельзя, не то, что учить, — я прекратил мучить паутину, наконец, очистив от её савана сухие цветы. Теперь стал лучше виден их цвет, вытравить который не смогло даже время — бордовый с солнечной желтинкой.

— Но ты же сел за него.

— От скуки.

Рей поникла, взглянув на свои крохотные пальчики в перчатках и на десятки чёрных и белых клавиш.

— А я ничего не умею делать, когда мне скучно…

Я взглянул на неё получше. Обиды в тоне или облике нет — малявка растеряна. Странно устроен человек: когда он ничего не делает, ему всё равно требуется чем-то себя занять. Девчонка неосознанно лжёт самой себе: неумение чем-либо заполнить скуку несёт с собой отсутствие этой самой скуки.

Изредка я покупал или воровал Рей детские книжки, и она проглатывала пищу для ума почти так же быстро, как и пищу для желудка. Причем неважно, были ли это художественные рассказы или учебники по языку и математике. Она хотела узнавать этот мир, его законы и правила, даже если начиналось для неё всё пока с малого — языка, чтения и счёта. Эта девочка всей душой тянулась к знанию. Совсем не от скуки. Не потому, что я толкал её к нему или тащил силком. А во что я только что превратил когда-то любимую мною музыку? Процесс, бессовестно поставленный мною на место ничегонеделания. Отвлечение от пустой головы, желудка и замерзающего сердца…

Замерзающего — не значит черствеющего, скорее, устающего, как марафонец, подбегающий к назначенному финишу. Я не становился злее или грубее в моменты, когда внешние условия к тому располагали, радовался своей высокой ответственности, своему выбору заботиться о ком-то как бы трудно мне ни было. И я точно не хотел облажаться в главном деле моей жизни…

Из этого желания вытекала одна простая истина, закономерный вывод: я должен уйти. В сторону — не из жизни, как это случилось с Митакой и Хаксом. Да, я тоже за прошедший год жутко выдохся, как и они в своё время, а на улице вновь злодействует зима, с которой очень трудно достойно сражаться. Но к этому декабрю я понял одну очень простую вещь, нашёл ответ на то, что до сих пор не укладывалось у меня в голове. Как предыдущие лидеры, уходя, смогли переступить через чувство долга, взращенное в них любовью к людям? Ещё одна дикость, но не это ли самое чувство загоняло меня в могилу? Смешно! Ужасно! Скорбно! Даже не алкоголь, как я ожидал, или хотя бы сигареты. И не холод или голод, хотя и они порой вносили свой пронизывающий ночной и промозглый вклад.

Самая большая трудность в жизни главы семьи, это чувство неуверенности в том, что ты всё делаешь правильно. Где-то ошибся, просчитался — и пару мальков загребли копы. А в другой раз кто-нибудь слёг от болезни, схуднул до критической нормы, промёрз до костей. Разумеется, ты стараешься подобного не допускать и пресекать возможности подобных исходов, но постоянство — не то слово, чтобы им распоряжались дети улиц, как и спокойствие — слово недозволительное для стоящего у руля. Переезды, нерегулярные приёмы пищи, кому-то не хватает одежды — всего не предусмотреть и не предотвратить, как ни старайся. А старался я так, что из кожи вон лез. И всё же, при всех успехах, этого было недостаточно. Вдвойне больно признавать, что не условия жизни мешали воплощению лучшего, а я…

***

Учитывая лютые морозы нынешней зимы, ошибиться я не мог. Уцепившись рукой за острый пик горы проблем, повиснув на нём и держа второй рукой вес моих маленьких и не очень волчат, я не имел права сорваться вниз. Ведь сорвусь я — полетят в чёрную смертельную пропасть и все остальные. Так что необходимость обзавестись приемником помогла мне через силу открыть глаза и принять единственно возможный вариант.

Сколько Дэмерон доставлял нам проблем, не владея в должной степени своим вспыльчивым нравом, столько же он был способен принести и пользы для всех нас. Имевший на один глаз больше, чем я, он видел то, что ускользало от моего «пиратского» взора, подыскивал лучшие варианты для того, что мы назовём на время «домом». Был способен завести толпу, вдохновив на каждодневные подвиги. Если во мне рабочий двигатель приводил ко внутреннему сгоранию, то в нём на том огне и держалась вся его сущность. Огненный паренёк, которому и дела нет до пожара в сердце, словно он родился с ним, находясь и по сей день в родной стихии. Ему на месте не сиделось не вынужденно, а потому что в нём сильнее жило и проявляло себя стремление к лучшему, в отличии от моего вялого довольства малым удобством и ложным уютом. Я хотел дать всем нам лучшее. По мог дать нам его…

Это один из самых интересных уроков, какие мне преподавала улица. Я на полном серьёзе намеревался отдать бразды правления своему недругу. На врага он не больно-то тянул, наши различия не до такой степени раскидывали нас прочь друг от друга. Иногда мне казалось, что и По способен увидеть и признать мои умения и наработки, а не только тыкать носом в недостатки на регулярной основе. В отличии от более деликатного образа, каким это делала Мариса, он высказывал мне всё прямо в лоб, вот только толку от этого не было. Шанса исправиться и улучшить что-либо самому он мне не давал, предоставляя готовое решение собственного производства. Да и промолчи он после своей словесной нахальной бури, вряд ли бы я смог провести работу над ошибками.

Повторюсь лишь в одном — я устал. Не любить и заботиться, но, пожалуй, жить. Улица с тринадцати лет предоставляла мне кров, прося в замен всего одно — надежду. Раз уж на то пошло, то вспоминая Хана и Лею, они меня её не лишали, наоборот, мучая изо дня в день несбыточными ожиданиями и верой в лучшее. А улица доносила все истины без боли, молча — беспристрастно. Я могу жить здесь, радоваться чему-то, печалиться о чём-то, горевать. Те же холод и голод толкают на борьбу, на движение, что есть жизнь. Но улица даёт это всё и сразу, в концентрированной дозе. Отравляет такая дозировка жизнь? Возможно. Но, скорее, бросает тебе все краски мира в глаза, да так, что ты слепнешь от их яркости, близости одних и отдалённости прочих. Вот и подкрадывается день, что ты не видишь чего-то важного, чего тебе улица никогда и не давала, не обещала, не напоминала о её существовании — надежды на лучшее будущее. А ты, дурак, незаметно повзрослел и вспомнил о былом.

Распознав, чего же тебе здесь не хватает сильнее всякой еды и тепла, жить становится в разы тяжелее. Потребности души и тела друг другу не ровня. Вот и начинаешь терять силы, уверенность и прочие лидерские — отцовские — атрибуты.

— Кайло?

Шершавые перчатки коснулись моей голой ладони. Я взглянул на мою малышку. Игра на рояля не пригодится ей в жизни, как и знания, почерпнутые из книжек, подарив ей какое-никакое развитие, она вряд ли сможет применить. Ничего не умеет делать, когда ей скучно? А как же прятки, догонялки и прочая детская ерунда, которой она страдает на пару с Финном и Роузи?

Моя Рей. Сколько зим нам с тобой отмерено? Не станет ли эта конкретная для нас разлучницей?

Зеленоватые глаза смотрят мне в душу с лёгкостью и беззаботностью, которую я не ожидаю в них увидеть и от которых каждый раз щемит в груди, а в этот раз отражается и дрожью в пальцах вовсе не от холода в доме. Мой динозаврик — существо до боли в сердце удивительное. Волшебное. Что в неё вселяет эту магию жизни, цвета летней солнечной травы и тепла? Уж точно не моя заунывная и мрачная игра на старом расстроенном рояле…

В горле встал ком, ушедший только после первой фразы в обучающем диалоге:

— Останься в перчатках, — поняв к чему я веду, довольная, она подскочила на месте, отчего гребешок на её голове радостно зашевелился, и придвинулась ещё ближе ко мне, хотя мы и так сидели вприлипку. — Видишь эту клавишу? И эту?

— Ага!

Растопырив пальцы, я одновременно нажал на две белых «до» большим и мизинцем.

— Интервал между ними зовётся октавой…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек к главе та самая мелодия Hollywood Undead - Outside (piano), с которой и началась эта история.


	5. Мои беды

Моя последняя ночь в кругу семьи была тихой. Доброй. Мирной…

Предвещало ли расставание что-либо? Да. Не знаю, с чего и начать зачитывать перечень, состоящий сплошь из стечения обстоятельств, выборов моих и чужих, и общечеловеческих, людских качеств. Честно говоря, даже браться за такое противное и бессмысленное дело не хочется. Остановлюсь на том одном, что привело всё в запоздалое, а не своевременное движение, и с того, что вызвало фатальную заминку: лично моё недоедание, моральное истощение и хроническая усталость. Из-за этого красочного букета я и задремал посреди ночи, хотя и нёс вахту, и только чудом проснулся в тот миг, когда полицейские за окном вовсю подбирались к нашему скромному запылённому жилищу…

— Просыпайтесь! Эй! Копы! Валим! — всю боль и усталость как рукой сняло. Затёкшая шея уколола разок, и сразу отпустила, подсобив.

Большинству одного моего хриплого, но громкого окрика хватило, чтобы тут же проснуться; всех прочих сонь тотчас растолкали. В такие моменты времени на раскачку у нас не имелось, а скорость сборов ценилась превыше провианта. Для каждого из нас было лучше несколько дней перекантоваться на случайных безымянных улицах с пустым брюхом, чем с полным, но уже будучи в кругу ненавистной, так называемой «родни» или «опекунов». Лишения пищи и крова мы все терпели куда более стойко, нежели «домашние» мама-папины издевательства.

Фараоны ехали медленно, тихо и без мигалок, что давало нам минимальной форы, так как и мы светиться не собирались, покидая дом быстро и втихую. Точка сбора на такой экстренный уход всем прекрасно известна, маршруты тоже, рюкзаки с провизией собраны и готовы, глаза к темноте привыкшие, спали мы все в одеждах, так что время на какие-либо сложные ритуалы перед побегом нам не требовалось.

В ночной тишине после моего крика только и было слышно, что шорохи, шуршания и пыхтения, когда все забрасывали на спины свои ночные «подушки» — рюкзаки, да поскорее подтягивали за собой отстающих. Наше счастье, что полиция не особо утруждается и напрягается при таком задании, приезжая всего на паре машин, в которой находится по два напарника. Четверо взрослых против пятнадцати детей, бегущих врассыпную по разным улицам и подворотням. Итого, каждый коп должен был как-то изловчиться и поймать трёх-четырёх из нас, что сделать было голыми руками и без применения насилия не так-то просто (добыча-то, на которую они по приказу замахнулись, дюже кусачая и драчливая!). Основная опасность это даже не та четвёрка, которой было поручено переловить нас и отправить кого куда, а их коллеги, сидящие на рациях, патрульные улиц. Ночью в тихом, богом забытом квартале или даже близ него, делать им особо было нечего, так что такие сообщения их мигом бодрили и разгоняли ленивую дрёму, вмиг настраивая на охотничий лад. Ещё бы! Спугнутые из своей прогнившей норки зверьки сами бегут им в руки! Хороша потеха!

— Живо! Живо! — я следил за всеми, стоя в дверях и выпроваживая махами руки выбегающие одну за другой головы. Одну, посеявшую где-то на днях свою шапку, кучерявую, почти проскочившую мимо в числе последних, я всего на пару секунд остановил, ухватив её обладателя за плечо, и попросил о том, что он и так прекрасно понимал: — Позаботься о них.

— Обязательно, — твёрдо ответил Дэмерон и кивнул будто бы не соглашаясь, подобно своему слову и тону, а судя по горящим завидным для меня чёрным огнём глазам, благодаря меня этим жестом за что-то, никогда нами вслух не высказанное. Я внезапно также по-доброму — ох, не совру, по-братски! — ответил ему кивком, вновь говоря нечто на особом уровне понятное. Ты со всем справишься. Если меня вдруг загребут или выйдет так, что мы больше не увидимся, то я тебе их доверяю со спокойным сердцем. Забавно выходит! Доверяю своему недругу свою семью. Могли ли мы с По подружиться в один день, будь у нас обоих нравы получше? Может нам и правда нужно было больше времени, чтобы притереться к ошибками и победам друг друга? Узнать это нам когда-либо оказалась уже не судьба…

В числе последних комнату покидал, вовсю наступая на пятки своим друзьям, мой песочный диназаврик, тревожно потряхивая из стороны в сторону белым пушистым гребешком. Рей только и успела, что пикнуть, когда я подхватил её за шкирку и повёл за собой.

— Я с ними!

— Нет, ты со мной! — отрезал я и словом и жестом.

— Рей!!! — в один голос завопили уже почти вышедшие из дома Финн и Роузи.

— Джеф, уведи их!

Подхватив своё взволнованное сокровище на руки и попросив держаться за меня покрепче, я обнял Рей, прижавшуюся к моей груди своей и обхватившую руками меня за шею (за спиной был почти пустой рюкзак), а ногами за талию, я рванул вслед за всеми, выбирая заранее продуманное направление. Дверь я оставил незапертой и Рей проинформировала меня, заставив бежать ещё быстрее:

— Там фонарики! — сказано было таким тоном, словно они были рождественские.

Мороз, зараза, резал лёгкие, вырывая клубы пара у меня изо рта. Я оглянулся и заметил, как в окна на первом этаже и правда заглядывают тени рук с фонариками. Идиоты, чего вы ждёте? Что глупые-неразумные детишки в такой минус будут ночевать под окнами на первом этаже?

— Кайло, мне страшно! — проревел зверёк мне в шею.

Знаю, родная. Мне тоже.

— Всё будет хорошо. Держись крепче! — я поддал газу, проигнорировав то, что в глазах и без того темнело. Трапезничали мы все в эту последнюю неделю так себе, так что силы на побег шли не от общепринятого источника. Но, скажу я вам, энергия страха перерабатывалась организмом так, что мама не горюй! Уже через несколько минут мы были довольно далеко от красно-синего эпицентра локальной катастрофы. Уж не знаю зачем, но копы врубили мигалки.

Остановиться пришлось вынуждено: я выскочил за угол дома, но тут же спрятался обратно — улицу патрулировали машины, освещая всё кругом уже не фонариками, а прожекторами. И чем ближе к «цивилизации» мы продвигались, тем теснее становился свободный мир. В этот раз полиция вопреки обыкновению подошла к делу куда более обстоятельно, задействовав при поисках беспризорников большее число сотрудников. И гады словно чуяли, куда мы с Рей движемся, мешая нам выйти на безопасный маршрут.

К концу первого часа (точно не скажу, но ощущалось прошедшее время именно так), я вконец измотался, отчего стал опасно не осторожен, бредя по улице весь взмыленный, с прохладой, стекавшей по спине и теплом, разливающимся в груди от живого груза. Рей тоже выдохлась. Ненатренированные ручки были плохо приспособлены к тому, чтобы висеть на мне так долго, плюс находясь в постоянной тряске, хоть и за минусом того, что я поддерживал её, как мог, под пятую точку.

— Кайло.

Я стоял, уперев руки в колени, склонившись к белой земле и подставив крупным снежным хлопьям свою круглую, где-то не столь глубоко под курткой вспотевшую спину. Рей стояла рядом, по моему настоянию прыгая на месте, чтобы согреться. Я-то был всё время в движении, а она — в одной позе.

— Кайло!

Я всё никак не мог отдышаться. В горле стояла неправильная сладость. Хлюпнув носом и утерев простудную жижу дырявой колющей кожу перчаткой, я выпрямился и, прогнув как следует спину назад, чтобы размяться, вгляделся в ночь. Чернота и белые хлопья, залетающие в нос точно назойливые летние мошки. Не повезло и с этого края — мягкий снегопад постепенно сменялся метелью. Крупные снежинки встречались всё реже, ночь брала своё уже массовой атакой ледяного крошева, бьющего по впалым щекам.

— Кайло!

— Что?

— Я в туалет хочу!

Велика беда! Я нашёл ей подходящий угол за мусорными баками и помог поскорее расправиться со слоями штанов. Сделав свои дела, Рей оповестила «всё!» и также быстро мы в четыре руки упаковали её обратно, заправив всё как следует, чтобы мороз не кусал лишний раз голую кожу.

— Куда теперь? — она огляделась, поправив три тяжёлых белых помпона. Глаза её смотрели в пустоту проулка, но стоило им скакнуть к моему лицу, как я нашёл в них ожидание от меня какого-то несусветного подвига. Словно я в её глазах мог прорубить сейчас дыру в стене, открыв тоннель к безопасности, или дорога к нашему новому дому пролегала где-то совсем рядом.

— Больше не… — я махнул рукой и вновь согнулся, закашлявшись. Горло драло. — Больше… не могу бежать.

— Можем спрятаться! — «обрадовала» она меня идеей.

— Где?

— Там!

Я прикрыл глаза, уверенный в неприемлемости предложенного ею варианта. Наверняка же мусорные баки, рядом с которыми мы стояли! Что ещё это может быть? Но забираться в вонючий железный гроб я определённо не собирался.

— Не пойдёт… — просипел я и выпрямился, увидев, что она смотрит не на баки, а куда-то вверх. Мы стояли рядом с пяти- (или чуть больше) этажным домом. Старый, потёртый, оббитый кирпич в свете уличных фонарей был навскидку бордовым при свете дня. А на стене этого дома крепилось наше возможное спасение — лестница. Никакой балконной сетчатой структуры — только «рельсы и шпалы».

Мысли в голове забегали точно ошалелые. Мысль первая: вариант! Мысль вторая: ну, нет! Тупик ведь! Мысль третья: всего на пару часов! Мысль четвёртая: метель всё сильнее, да и ветер крепчает. Мысль пятая: копы рядом и всяко выйдут на нас в течение в лучшем случае десяти минут. Это единственный вариант. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы она вновь задышала перегаром своих бухарей-родоков, а вместе с этим и всё вытекающее?! Вот и потерпи до рассвета.

Шестая мысль была наравне с пятой завершающей: до рассвета я не дотяну…

— Ладно, отойди! — махнул я Рей сдвинуться в сторону и, подойдя ближе к стене, согнул на миг ноги в коленях и, спружинив, подпрыгнул вверх. Уцепиться за нижнюю ступень лестницы у меня не вышло с первой попытки — сорвался. Со второй тоже. Да кто только делает такие пожарные лестницы?! Не от пожара, так от перелома ног при спуске с неё пострадать можно!

Новая попытка оказалась всё же удачной — я повис в весь свой немалый рост на этой треклятой лестнице в чёрное страшное небо.

— Рей! Подпрыгни и зацепись за мою ногу! — крикнул я в ночь, не видя, где Рей и что Рей. Через мгновение я почувствовал, как она вполне себе с комфортом и будто бы без напряга устроилась на моей правой, вцепившись точно дитя-мартышка в мамину заднюю лапу.

— Не отпускай! Если почувствуешь, что сейчас упадёшь, крикни мне! Поняла?!

— Да!

Я окунулся с головой во внеплановый урок физкультуры, начав подтягиваться на руках, цепляясь за всё новую и новую ступеньку. На наше счастье, преодолеть расстояние в весь мой рост удалось без потерь со стороны Рей. С моей — только силы и нервы (не дай бог бы сорвалась!) Рей уцепилась за нижние ступени и я прокаркал, глядя на неё вниз:

— Лезь ко мне! Будешь подниматься первой! Я подстрахую!

Она выпрямилась и аккуратно и к моему удивлению совершенно бесстрашно, стала подниматься шаг за шагом. Этаж за этажом так мы и двигались — она впереди, я — ниже, за ней, с содроганием сердца ожидая, что она вдруг оступится и полетит на меня.

Мелкая отвратительная напасть случилась в момент, когда нам оставался всего один этаж до крыши. Колючий ветер сорвал с Рей шапку, оправив три белых шара, пришпандоренных к бесформенной вязке, в свободный полёт. Рей и заметить ничего не успела, просто замерев, в замешательстве от того, почему это голова осталась без своего убора, а вот я, дурак, зачем-то среагировал, попытавшись поймать такую ценность.

Ценность… Но уж точно не стоящую того, чтобы я сорвался одной рукой, которой держался, и чувство грядущего вот-вот падения точно магнитом притянуло меня обратно к тонкой линии жизни.

Улица, если ты зовёшь её домом, может стать для тебя одним из редких мест на земле, где страх спасает. Не уничтожает, не разрушает, не угнетает, как это принято. Он необходим нам в такие моменты чаще, чем кому бы то ни было. Он и протянул мою ладонь в верном направлении, а ведь расстояние между ступенями было немалое — мог и промахнуться.

Что ж… Выходит, судьба этой ночью мне благоволит, идя навстречу. Видит, чертовка, что я не могу оставить Рей одну, пока все не образуется — никак. Не в этой жизни. А, если повезёт — и после.

После этой ночи будь, что будет, но мы должны: первое — переждать облаву, и второе — переждать её живыми. Памятуя о печальной истории динозавров, чтобы вымер этот конкретный малыш, выживший среди людского рода и его стараниями доверившийся такому, как я, я не позволю.

Рей встретит новый рассвет. Любой ценой…


	6. Твоё тепло

— Кайло?

— М-м-м?

— Я есть хочу.

Я хорошенько протёр глаза рукою — просто взять и усилием воли разлепить их мне не удавалось. Снежинки, лежащие на ресницах, ощущались назойливым пыльным мусором, который, перебравшись дружными комьями на веки, едва успевал на них растаять, прежде чем на них спадал новый слой.

Сколько мы на пару с моим чихающим динозавриком, волею бездушного ветра расставшимся со своим гребешком, лежим здесь, у бортика крыши, не скажу. Меня внезапно разморило, видимо, благодаря теплу, живыми волнами исходящему от маленькой девочки, лежащей у меня на груди.

— Здесь только яблоки и печенье, — ответил я так, словно извинялся за то, что у меня нет с собой горячей каши, салата, яиц, бекона, супа, бифштекса, кукурузы, сока, ягод, воды, вафель, горячего шоколада… Черт, не думал, что настолько скучаю по домашнему столу! Состояние такое, что даже мысли уже проголодались.

Я достал то, что было из рюкзака, на котором до просьбы лежала моя голова и плечи. Всё, что ниже их, покоилось на жёсткой промёрзшей поверхности дома, где подстилкой мне служил тонкий слой снега, успевший осесть тут до нашего появления. Снегопад отчаянно старался, но всё не мог скрыть собой мертвенно чёрное небо, а вот нас с Рей он своей нежной необъятной дланью хоронил заживо. Учитывая его интенсивность, я нисколько не утрирую. К утру нас укроет так, что я стану частью сугроба, на поверхности которого будет виднеться бугорок, в котором просто обязана теплиться одна маленькая бесценная жизнь, поедающая сейчас сухое, жесткое печенье, причмокивая и смакуя каждую зубодробительную крошку.

— Яблоко холодное, — сообщила она будто бы даже не мне, а самой ночи.

Стоит отдать должно паршивой погоде, ведь неизвестно, что было бы для нас хуже. При чистом небе мороз был бы в эту ночь ещё более лютый, нежели сейчас, когда всё небо заволокли снежные тучи. Я зашёлся кашлем, силясь придумать, как быть с замерзшим яблоком. В нём должен быть сок, а это какая-никакая жидкость, значит, Рей стоит его съесть именно сейчас.

— Дай сюда.

Рей протянула мне увесистый зелёный шарик и, едва он коснулся моей ладони, я, рассчитывающий хоть как-то согреть его засунув за пазуху, чуть было не заплакал. Казалось, я держал в руке тяжёлый весенний снежок — кусок, вылепленный полностью изо льда вместо мякоти. Тот самый сок, на который я уповал, превратился в субстанцию, непригодную в пищу. Я лежал на сухпайке вместе с убитыми морозом фруктами. Градус надежды на завтрашний день тотчас же понизился. Ожидания продрогли.

— Ты хочешь пить? — просипел я так, что Рей с первого раза не разобрала и мне пришлось повторить уже через хрип.

— Ага.

Я принялся собирать ей крохотные озерца снега, упрямившиеся в том, чтобы побыстрее растаять на моей прохладной ладони, и она с охотой и прилежным ожиданием новой порции принялась лакать точно довольный, жизнерадостный котёнок одну каплю за другой. Когда с этим было покончено, я упаковался обратно в перчатки, помассировав пальцами слабочувствительную мякоть ладоней, и убрал рюкзак на место, спокойно вернувшись к болезненной полудрёме.

— А ты? — тревожился за меня ребёнок.

— Не хочу.

— Даже печенье?

— Надо, чтобы на утро тоже хватило. Я поел дома, — не стал уточнять, что пищей мне послужил затхлый воздух.

На этом она оставила меня в покое, и я растворился в единственном тёплом ощущении — мягкая кожа Рей, находящаяся вплотную к моей, так как лежали мы буквально телом к телу. Моя чёрная куртка была мне удачно велика (намеренный запас, рассчитанный под гору свитеров и рубашек), так что позволяла задуманную мной манипуляцию. В попытке сохранить тепло без того, чтобы мы всю ночь напролёт скакали бы и плясали на крыше, чтобы поддерживать его, пока не упали бы ниц от истощения, я решил пойти проверенным путём и упасть, так сказать, заранее и с умом. Рей разделась до рубашек, оставшись в двух из двух имеющихся на ней, и расстегнув пуговицы, легла грудью и одной щекой мне на грудь, забравшись под мой свитер. С ногами было сложнее, за них я боялся больше всего. Куртку свою я в итоге запахнул так, что молния едва выдерживала сокрытый под ней объём двух тел (всё же не настолько зимняя парка была мне велика, чтобы без напряга вместить под собой «лишнего пассажира»), а я с трудом мог дышать, вздымая грудь. А вот ноги Рей, хоть и были в добротных зимних утеплённых штанах и колготках, оставались наравне с моими на открытом морозе. Интересно мы, наверное, с ней выглядели — этаким человекоподобным существом с четырьмя ногами разной длины, торчащими из-под бугра-горба на месте туловища. Голова сверху в капюшоне виднелась только моя.

Как бы то ни было, ставка на плотный искусственный кокон, моё тепло, то, что Рей может «надышать» себе там нужно-градусную атмосферу — всё это, обязано было выгореть. Надеюсь, моей садящейся батарейки хватит ей, чтобы дожить до утра. Иного источника питания я предложить ей не мог. Удивительно, но этой ночью я выступаю в непривычной для себя роли — доктора Времени. Слова вселенная, тот самый истинный доктор, мог помочь излечить девочку от грозящей ей гибели только через меня. Я — её время.

Интуиция, а может и полузабытые школьные уроки физики, которые я едва застал перед тем, как сбежал из дома, также подсказывала, что иметь дело с холодом от воздуха предпочтительнее того же, но идущего от твёрдой поверхности. Даже здесь всё правильно. Меня ждёт земля, Рей — дыхание этого мира. Те переменные, что нельзя переставить.

***

Тишина продлилась недолго. Эх, а я ведь почти ушёл в блаженный сон, продолжительность которого была под большим вопросом.

— Кайло.

— М-м-м?

— Что у тебя стучит?

— З-з-зубы, — зубы и правда стучали, противно клацая друг о друга. Видимо, даже пока я молчал Рей разобрала этот странный звук.

— Нет, не зубы. Внутри.

— С-с-сердце.

— А почему оно стучит?

— Оно у в-в-всех людей стучит.

— И у меня?

— Да.

— Но почему?

Ещё один плюс выбранной мной конструкции, шапку свою я оставил при себе, так что ветер не мог залезть мне за ворот. Я её еле слышал, так как говорила она где-то глубоко под коконом, хотя кругом стояла неживая тишина, просто взглянуть в которую мне было страшно.

— Потому что мы живы, — произнёс я на выдохе, почти шепча. В голову, уцепившись и повиснув на моей неосторожной фразе, полезли цепкие мысли, которые вполне себе тянули на то, чтобы зваться планами. Не моими, но жизни. Как стук в моей груди затихнет, как Рей это поймёт, как ей станет страшно, когда она выберется и увидит моё посиневшее лицо… Или же это всё-таки мои, а не жизни планы? Неужели я солгал себе, слепо веря в то, что не хочу идти по стопам Хакса и Митаки? Неужели я хочу уйти, как и они? Только своими руками всё сделать не в силах, отдавая последнюю грязную работёнку беспристрастной судье-погоде, смиренно предлагая огласить по утру суровый или мягкий приговор: оправдательного с таким яростным кашлем, атакующим то и дело, ждать не приходилось.

— Рей?

— Да?

— Утром… — я опять закашлялся, размышляя, какая именно болячка выталкивает этот звук из моего тела; в груди тепло, а вот спина-то дрогнет. — Ут-т-тром не спускайся сама. Позови на п-п-помощь… отс-с-сюда.

Вот так случайно я сделал этот страшный выбор. Картина, как Рей оставляет меня в высотной могиле и пытается спуститься самостоятельно, оскальзывается и с криком летит вниз, утекала из сознания со скоростью тающих льдов по весне, плывуче медленно и с жутким треском — так разрывалось при её виде моё сердце. Выбор между её жизнью и её смертью — это и выбором-то не назовёшь. Я могу долго ругать жизнь с вечно пьяными родителями; уповать на органы, которые быть может опомнятся и спасут её от них; бояться приютов, где ей наверняка придётся туго, где её могут обижать, смеяться над ней, дразнить. Но о чём я мыслил, и это ещё больше вгоняло меня в дрожь похлеще ночного мороза, так это об её уходе из этого мира. Мира, с которым, возможно, ничего и не случится, если он лишится одного маленького человечка, но который опустеет на одну прекрасную душу. Поэтому люди сокрушаются о том, когда от них уходит добросердечный человек — он не просто «украшал» наш мир, он делал его чуточку лучше своим существованием. Дальше распиливайте его жизнь на что хотите — слова, дела, поступки, взаимовыручка, помощь в любую минуту. Но факт остаётся фактом. Он ушёл и кому-то уже не будет сказано доброе слово, не протянута рука помощи, не подарена такая долгожданная и спасительная в своей красоте и искренности улыбка. А мой динозаврик тянул ко мне свои светлые лапки раз за разом так, что не сосчитать, сколько раз эта кроха спасала меня. Своим вниманием, своей игривостью, жаждой знаний, чем-то родным, порою похожим на меня, любопытством и способностью не унывать, быть всегда рядом.

А что я? Кроме своего тепла и украденного черствого печенья я ничего не мог ей дать этой ночью. Ничего. От меня требуется только, чтобы тепловая батарейка не села раньше времени, на иные чудеса я был, увы, не способен. Да и это мог ли совершить — не знаю.

Из-под закрытых век зачем-то потекли слёзы. У меня и тогда, когда я забирал её с крыльца родительского дома не было ничего стоящего, что я бы мог ей дать, но в эту дикую, свирепую ночь я как никогда хотел положить к её ногам весь мир. Желание, предающее блаженный покой. Все тёплые страны, все лунные ночи, бесконечные ласки океанов и шёпот гор — я хотел увидеть это сам и провести её за собой. Отодвинуть с её пути все преграды, прогнать все бури, обогнать ветра и спустить на своих руках в зелёные долины. Я хотел предложить ей то познание мира, что идёт не со страниц книг, а из мест, где эти книги обретали жизнь. Из жилых домов и квартир, с крылечек лесных уютных построек и никем непознанных пляжей. Я хотел мечтать в этот миг вместе с ней. Оживить её мечты, разделить свои с ней. Хотел оказаться рядом с ней на том самом необитаемом острове в Африке, где море бананов и нет бед. Боже, я говорю, как семилетка! И пусть. Жизнь к тому и толкает в момент, когда ты стоишь на грани потери не то себя — и я сейчас не про смерть — не то чего-то более важного, сопящего у тебя на руках.

Как будто этой тонны несбыточных мечтаний мне было мало, пришлось встретить и выдержать новый удар из прошлого. Разом вспомнились все комнаты в моём старом доме, доме Хана и Леи. Все шторы и занавески, шкафы из дорогого тёмного дерева, домашняя библиотека и камин, так редко разжигаемый хозяевами; широкие светлые окна и необъятная столовая. И вместе с роскошной пустотою интерьера вспомнились и события, однажды в нём происходящие. Праздники и семейные ужины, скандалы и ссоры, ласковый, вечно извиняющийся за что-то взгляд матери, строгие, вечно чего-то от меня ждущие глаза отца.

Да, именно так. Взгляд матери, но у отца я помню только его глаза. Какая душа скрывалась за ними, что он хотел мне сказать в моменты, когда я раз за разом его разочаровывал, когда крик не приносил ничего, кроме головной боли, а оплеухи оставляли после себя лишь красные щеки. Сказал не так, сделал не так, подумал не так. Хотел ли, чтобы я был на него похож или помирал от презрения к самому себе, желая для меня лучшего? Спустя четыре долгих года я так и не знаю ответов. Как и о моей красавице-страдалице матери. Что её так крепко держало подле такого тирана и собственника, как мой папаша? Та самая любовь? Если так, то и эта задача остаётся для меня нерешённой. Что хорошего в такой безусловной любви, если она петлёй на шее душит и душит тебя, а ты всё боишься расстаться с ней, выбирая годами жить задыхаясь. Лея не справилась. А вот я свою петлю, знак бесконечности, сложенный пополам в двойной толщины кольцо, к своему счастью сумел сбросить. К своему счастью… Так ли это? Вопрос, от которого я бежал столько лет как ошалелый, предчувствуя, что в один страшный миг он меня всё же нагонит и покажет свою непреодолимую силу. Силу семейных уз, крови, родства и им подобных вещей. Жалею ли я, что сбежал из дома?

В момент, когда я намеревался дать себе сиюминутный ответ, будь то да или нет, из ночного свежайшего воздуха вдруг выросла огромная пауза.

Я прислушался: стук моего сердца, мерное дыхание Рей, плавный ветер, кружащий снег, сам снег, пробегающий рядом по сугробу, выбирающий место поудобнее, где бы ему прилечь после долгого перелёта. И только холод оставался молчалив и неизменен, словно и не природою был порождён, а чем-то потусторонним, внеземным и жестоким. Точно проклятие, всей шкурой ощущаемое в немощном человеческом теле. В этот миг мне со всей искренностью не верилось в то, что мороз хоть когда-то отступит и спадёт. Точно он проморозил время или, вернее, моё ощущение времени до самого основания, до сердцевины. Я не солгал, говоря, что не представляю, как долго мы здесь. Я не знаю, во сколько началась облава, как долго я бежал по пустынным улицам что есть мочи, сколько ещё часов или минут до рассвета.

И в следующее мгновение из глаз вновь вытек солёный ручеёк, растворивший снежинки на лице. Я услышал голос холода и пустоты, напрасно открыв глаза. Пейзаж был неизменен — чёрное небо и белый снег, летящий со всех сторон из черноты. «Ты жалеешь» — подсказывала мне пустота тот самый ответ, но я с ней боролся. Только потому что мне дьявольски холодно, я не жалею. Когда за эти четыре года мне было по-настоящему тепло? С Пейдж? С Рей? Нет, не так. С каждой девчонкой и каждым мальчишкой из тех, кого ты окрестил своей семьёй. В таком случае вопрос неверен. Было ли мне когда-либо в их компании по-настоящему холодно? Мог ли я в действительности взять и замёрзнуть, опустив руки и повесив нос, вновь уйдя ещё и от этой семьи, уносимый прочь на своих двоих или ангелами смерти? Нет. Клянусь, если выберусь из этой передряги, то обязательно разыщу их всех, где бы они ни были. Всех до одного! Роузи, Финн, По, Джеф, Коннор, Вита, Агнес, Клэр, Бонни, Фред, Найн, Томми, Джули, Винс. Клянусь.

Жалею ли я, что сбежал из дома?

Подступаясь с другого бока, не хочу гадать о том, что было бы со мной, останься я и дальше проживать по касательной душевные и физические муки обоих родителей, хотя в их «семейных» делах, по-хорошему, я был вообще не при делах. Чтобы отец завёлся с полуоборота хватало и неосторожного маминого слова, мне совсем не обязательно было делать что-то не так или присутствовать рядом. А вот о чём я могу говорить совершенно точно и не строить теорий и домыслов — не сбеги я тогда, то и не встретил бы всех моих братьев и сестёр. Лишиться… Нет, не так. Лишить себя одной семьи, чтобы уйдя в никуда обрести другую. Здесь никакой паузы — оно того стоило.

Я менял в своей жизни не сытый стол и тепло на нечто меньшее или худшее, голод и холод. Я знал, что так будет, пусть и не догадывался тогда, насколько глубоки эти дыры мира. Я менял своё окружение на что-то лучшее, и извилистыми путями в один день обрёл его. Живые глаза, с не до конца утёкшей из них искрой. Все эти дети чего-то хотели в этом мире, на что-то надеялись, утрачивали свои надежды и снова обретали. Мы не застыли на месте, мы думаем и чувствуем. Даже я не застыл в своих пороках и изъянах, сумев искоренить в себе хоть что-то нелицеприятное, став меньше пить, грубить и огрызаться. Хоть что-то! Я смог сделать шаг к лучшему уже после ухода из дома, без помощи и толчка к этому от отца и матери.

Улица — не та матушка, что научит только плохому, это не клоака, куда стекается всё непотребное роду людскому, загребая в свои объятия и старика, и ребёнка. В здешнем мраке можно запросто наткнуться на свет, в местном холоде можно найти тёплый очаг в сердцах друг друга, в нашем голоде можно насытиться разговорами, шутками и взаимовыручкой. Мог ли я получить всё это в том, «лучшем» мире, в семье Соло? Если и мог, то я в это не верю. Не зря, оказавшись на улице, я отказался от имени Бен Соло. Я перестал быть один с тех пор, словно говорящая фамилия и правда была проклятием. Теперь — смотри, папа, я от него избавился. Я умираю, относя на руках к жизни в завтрашнем дне восьмилетнюю девочку. Мою сестру и подругу. Мою малышку-дочь и мою единственную любимую женщину. Как ты не давал жизни нашей маме, так я не хочу быть на тебя похожим. Не хочу рассуждать о степени жестокости, уровне твоей слепоты и тяжести наших общих ошибок. Я не стану лучше, чем ты. Но я уже стал другим. Большего я для себя и не мыслю.

Что до последних слов тебе, моя дорогая мама. Ты только послушай, что там лопочет мой ласковый и нежный зверёк! Ответ на тот старый вопрос, что же отделяет заботу от любви — миг или целая вечность? Да и какой она могла бы быть, моя любовь? Какой была? Какая есть…

— Кайло!

— Хм-м? — я коротко промычал, и Рей, вероятнее, разобрала гудение, отдавшееся в моей груди, где лежало её ухо, нежели услышала звук по воздуху.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Я знаю, — странно, но от излюбленного отцовского ответа, по дурости сорвавшегося с моих губ, дрожь во всём теле ощутимо пошла на спад. Я разлепил глаза и уставился в пустоту. Цвет моей куртки уже не больно угадывался под снежным покровом.

— Нет. Я имею в виду по-настоящему, — принялась обрисовывать мне Рей, поскуливая своим тонким голоском из глубины моего сердца.

— Это как? — я слегка поёрзал на месте, и снег сошёл с живого бугра в разные стороны маленькими тихо шуршащими лавинками.

— Как девочка мальчика.

— Ты мне как сестра, Рей.

— Ну и что?

Сил объяснять что к чему уже не было, а мой динозаврик упорно продолжал воскрешать меня:

— Однажды я выйду за тебя замуж, — заявила уж слишком уверенно. Какие только небылицы не посещают порой эту головку! Мама родная! Никогда не перестану удивляться!

Всё, на что хватило меня, это хохотнуть, закашлявшись следом, и слезой проводить призрак Рей в детском белом платьице — праздничном и нарядном, но вовсе не свадебном. Попытка «состарить» девочку лет на десять разбилась в пух и прах. Представлялась некая абстрактная особа, старшеклассница или первокурсница, симпатичная и улыбчивая, но это была не моя Рей. Что же это выходит, я не способен даже представить для неё будущего? Какой она будет в свои восемнадцать? А в двадцать восемь? Такой же умницей и красавицей, как сейчас? Сохранит ли в себе эту тягу к жизни и открытиям, и, что важнее, к людям? Будет ли смелой и открытой? Будет ли счастлива?

— Нет, не выйдешь, — выдохнул я сухой шелест звуков.

— Почему?

Даже не знаю, с чего бы начать? Я опять сдавленно хохотнул. Кислота и боль в горле разбавлялась горечью.

— Ты не хочешь?

— Потому что сестры не могут выходить замуж за своих братьев, — поспешил я оправдаться и следом закашлялся так, что аж спину заломило — с трудом улёгся обратно на рюкзак, придерживая тело Рей, чтобы не съехала с моего на бок.

— Это сейчас ты мой брат. А когда мы вырастим, то станет по-другому. Сейчас — понарошку.

Не станет, родная. Мне и это время, что было мне подарено неведомо за что, греет сердце теплее июльского солнца.

— Поспи, Рей. Я тоже люблю тебя.

Все прочие ночи и дни уже не лягут на наш общий счёт, как бы мне, нам с тобой, этого ни хотелось. Продрогшая насквозь душа просит большего для нас обоих, но большего мне не дано…

Так и что же я могу сказать тебе, моя милая мама, в свои последние минуты? Ты всё слышала — у меня есть Рей, и я люблю её. Не так как отец любил тебя, и она любит меня в ответ не так, как ты его. Имея подпорченное здоровье, чувства, живущие внутри нас, в разы чище и крепче той субстанции, что скорбной песней разливалась между вашими горячими сердцами. Кто, ты думаешь, разжёг тот самый огонь в моём сердце? Тот, что горел там все последние годы? Пожар, потушить который смогла эта маленькая девочка, полудремлющая в моих руках?

Твоё терпение нетерпимого. Вы с ним не подходили друг другу, уверен, ты думала о таком ещё до моего рождения, но вас столкнули обстоятельства, приключения. И заведённые чем-то извне, вы списали тот огонь, ту страсть на нечто, идущее из ваших душ. Вот только оттуда шла жажда нового путешествия и борьбы с чем-либо — вы обознались, всё напутали, запутали и сбили друг друга с верного пути. Вот и боролись всю жизнь друг с другом, не в силах выбрать для себя иного. Иного пути и иного человека. А с чем оставался я? Ваш любимый Бен, живущий с раннего детства меж двух огней, со своими детскими силами, которых при всём усердии не хватало, чтобы потушить то, что и без меня давно сгорело. Вам хорошо было топтаться на угольках вашей страсти, приятно, пусть и мучительно. А я, не видевший вашей безумной любви и трепета, смотрел на этот затянувшийся последний танец и не мог насмотреться — слёзы застилали глаза — не мог разгадать его, как давно он идёт и сколько ещё продлиться. Вы чиркали по сердцам друг друга не ножами, но мокрыми спичками. Теми, что я так трепетно и терпеливо подбирал, старательно сушил, и поднося вам те, что смог «починить», страдал в итоге от нового снопа искр, летящих по ошибке в мою же сторону.

Жалею ли я, что ушёл от вас? Жалею ли об огне у меня в груди, никогда мною не желаемом? Быть может оттого мне и достаётся столько холода, мир просто хочет мне помочь, а я упрямлюсь? Закон равновесия во вселенной? Жалею ли я о том, что одна маленькая безвинная девочка смогла совершить невозможное, пробравшись с лёгкостью и детской непосредственностью сквозь все языки пламени к самому высокоградусному эпицентру, и, умудрившись не обжечься, сдула, смела, истребила своим игривым смехом, тонким голоском, чудной причёской и добрыми, взывающими к полузабытой доброте глазами, все старые несчастья, подчистив все следы их пребывания в моём сердце. Все следы, до последнего.

Да, именно так, мама. И ты, услышь, отец. Не хочется говорить, что прощаю вас, но скажу вам нечто поважнее: теперь, сегодня, сейчас — я вас понимаю. Хотели или нет, но вы породили на свет одну мятущуюся душу, иметь которую я счастлив. Без ожогов, оставленных вами, я бы и не выжил на улице, не боролся бы и не сопротивлялся, не соглашался и не уступал бы так, как я в итоге делал. Я живой. Я всё ещё ваш сын. И я всё ещё люблю вас.

Мир, прошу тебя. Знаю, ты собираешься вскоре избавиться от меня, и поделом. Но я молю тебя об одном — дай мне эту ночь! Со слезами пусть не на глазах, но в сердце, прошу тебя: я ещё не всё тебе отдал. Позволь передать мой последний дар человечеству, спящему точно в детской колыбели в этот миг у меня на груди… его. Моё тепло.


	7. Моё счастье

Свежесть, бьющая в нос, пробирала до самого нутра, нежно касаясь и ближайших уголков памяти, осматривая их точно убранную прихожую, и осторожно вздымая пыль из уголков давно запертых кладовых. Чистые, ясные, солнечные, как это ласковое зимнее утро, кристаллы воспоминаний вырастали здесь один за другим… Они оставались передо мной вплоть до момента, когда я открыл глаза, чтобы тотчас сощуриться на ярком солнце, ударившем в глаза. В морозном воздухе сошлись вместе и беспричинная радость, и на поверку не столь редкие добрые дни из детства в доме Соло, наполненном запахами хвои и чего-то сочного и сладкого, и раскадровка родных улыбок — золотые моменты с моей семьёй Рен, наши триумфы и слёзы смеха, растаптывающего боль от неудач…

Собравшийся нежиться на светлой стороне жизни и дальше, я всего на миг, прежде чем обрадоваться, взгрустнул, когда все кристаллы один за другим рассыпались в мелкое крошево былого. Сознание втянулось в реальность.

Утреннее бледно-жёлтое солнце ползёт по голубому небу вдалеке над домами, пока мы с Рей лежим всё на той же крыше в куче снега, выпавшего за ночь. Я шевельнулся, глядя на спящий у меня на груди сугробик. Рей там, внутри, спит точно медвежонок — надо разбудить её, проверить, вдруг и лапу сосёт! Я улыбнулся. На самом деле нам надо спускаться вниз, идти к тому дому, где мы все договаривались собраться в случае облавы. Всё, как и полагается. Но стоило мне избавиться от слоя снега, обнажив черноту куртки, как бугорок на мне внезапно исчез. Я услышал заливистый смех — Рей стояла рядом и, глядя на меня, хохотала так, как никогда прежде, точно выдала лучшую свою шутку тем, что незаметно выбралась из моих объятий, пока я спал. Я хохотнул в ответ, и так, смеясь, спокойно поднялся и отряхнулся.

Утро было дивное! Потрясающая январская свежесть заполняла всё кругом: она была в чистом небе, она была в воздухе, она была между нашими улыбающимися лицами, и она была внутри меня… На сердце больше не было тяжело, точно всю боль за минувшую ночь прибило морозом, и это стало первым, что меня насторожило. Казалось, ночной ветер и снегопад вобрали в себя, в бездонную черноту и мрак весь мой внутренний сор, отходы и шлаки — всё, что лежало на душе, год за годом оседая точно пепел после каждого нового взрыва, уготованного мне судьбой. Я задумался на минутку о родителях… И вновь ничего. Всё помню, но ни огня, ни тревог, ни удушливых сожалений. Что-то здесь не так…

Я бы и дальше проверял сомнительную реальность на подлинность, но мне в висок прилетел мягкий снежок. Мой песочный динозаврик был куда умнее и жизнерадостнее в этот миг, что отдавался ему в отличии от меня, выискивающего подвох, полностью. Я скатал снежок и последовал его примеру. Снег на крыше разлетался в стороны от наших скачущих шагов, пока мы бегали друг за другом и прочь в разные стороны, укрываясь от косых и метких бросков. Меня веселило всё вокруг: малышка Рей, её улыбка, её радость от игры, увлечённость процессом, внимание ко мне, отвечающему ей вопреки обыкновению не кривыми изгибами одного уголка рта, а полноценной улыбкой и хохотом, длиной из детства. Я наслаждался остротой мороза, кусающего нос и щиплющего за щёки. Мне было жарко в нашей игре, и я нисколько его не боялся… Он не убил нас прошлой ночью, а сейчас так и вовсе — дарит бесконечную радость, свежее дыхание, что аж в груди приятно гудит! Он не убил нас прошлой ночью…

Полотно бытия вновь опасно натянулось, пока время споткнулось и замедлило свой ход. Что-то в густом воздухе треснуло, отчего всё тело вдруг разом напряглось, да так, что я не смог пошевелиться.

— Мы выжили! — упрямо пытался я торжествовать, бессильно упав на колени. Рассеянный взгляд просил мир не давать новых причин сомневаться в правдивости этого утра — оно было точно таким, как я его описал — по моим меркам, волшебным. И Рей была…

— Рей? — я огляделся, в панике от того, что её нигде нет, и стоило мне бросить взгляд на край крыши — не дай бог сорвалась! — как я углядел ещё одну потерю. Наших следов на крыше больше не было! Ни единого! Идеально ровный покров, готовый к тому, чтобы его кто-нибудь коснулся, но просящий каждым из своих бессчётных солнечных кристалликов не нарушать его совершенной красоты.

Мне стало до тошноты дурно и до отчаяния холодно. И быстрее понимания, что же с этим дивным миром не так — а мир-то как раз был в полном порядке, — на глаза навернулись слёзы. С усилием, словно решался на нечто невообразимое, я развернулся корпусом, предчувствуя, что причина слёз лежит под снегом позади меня.

— Нет… — выдох оборвался быстро, а вот зрелище перед глазами, принялось сводить меня с ума секунда за секундой, сколько мой взгляд был не в силах сбежать от него, попав в смертельный капкан.

Нетронутый ничьи шагом снежный покров, блестящий на солнце…

Самый край крыши…

Плавный полукруглый изгиб снежной детской могилы.

Сердце задушили невыплаканные слёзы — она там! Бугорок посреди одного сплошного пласта сугроба был абсолютно недвижим!

— Рей! — кости заломило так, словно я всё ещё был жив. Я схватился рукой за грудную клетку, сжав хрустящую материю, пока вторая провалилась в сугроб, а будто бы и в пустоту.

Её нет. Мысль ударила хлыстом, задев каждый нерв ещё сильнее, и я, застонав незнакомым голосом, закрыл глаза. Рука, лежащая на груди, стянула ткань на ней в кулак. Моё небьющееся сердце умирало во второй раз, пока ад на земле ещё только расширял свои бесконечные границы и укреплял свои цепкие, колющие мечами правды объятия. Нас не спасли! Не нашли! Её не нашли! Она не дожила! Она там, со мной! В снегу! Замёрзла заживо!

Я закричал во всю глотку, точно мученик, подвешенный на дыбе. До ужаса настоящая боль заставляла поверить в то, что внутри и снаружи меня что-то насильно выкручивали, будто стремясь разобрать на детали — сердце отдельно, почки отдельно, печень отдельно, руки-ноги — по сторонам… Крик рвался и рвался наружу, пока я переставал быть собой, разлагаясь на странные, страшные составляющие… Не человек, не разобранный робот — уже субстанция, с трудом способная выдержать своё последнее наказание — просто мыслить. Руки, ноги, голова — ничего больше не было. Бесформенное и уродливое нечто, ощущающее что угодно кругом, но не себя.

Агония всё разрасталась: пространство стали заполнять скользкие змеи, которые я неведомо как старался сбрасывать с себя, страшась укуса, и сильные лапы, старающиеся не то остановить меня, не то задушить так, как есть — мечущегося из стороны в стороны. Господи, сколько раз я должен умереть, чтобы это прекратилось?! Воздух, необходимый для существования мысли во плоти, перекрывал цепкий спрут, охвативший пол лица…

Лица? От удивления я живо шлёпнул на пробу рукой — рукой! — и лицо в действительности обнаружилось, и его всё ещё что-то душило. Спрут, охвативший голову, вознамерился идти в своей пытке до конца, пока его адские сообщники работали со всем моим вернувшимся к чувству телом.

Господи, её больше нет!

Один мой крик сменял новый, как и стон тёк за стоном, а рёв плыл за рёвом. Её нет…

Радости от возвращения чувств не проскачило. Мне не нужно было это тело в каком бы состоянии оно ни пребывало, раз оно оказалось не способно сделать такую фатальную малость, как спасение всего одной дорогой мне жизни. Оно обязано было выстоять! Выдержать! Но я видел нашу общую могилу…

— Рей… — стонам не было конца, ведь эта мука никогда не кончится. Я метался изо всех сил по поверхности, ходящей под моей спиной — простынь? кровать? — так, словно душа вознамерилась покинуть едва обретённое тело. Что бы за чертовщина ни творилась кругом, я должен был узнать, что безликие они, столпившиеся рядом, сделали с её телом. Где она. Не обидел ли её кто. Я как мог выдавливал наружу, вслух, из своего кокона ужаса вопросы, как если бы избавление от них, облегчило вес страданий и уменьшило масштабы трагедии.

Разобрал я, что на них существуют и ответы, наверное, раза с сотого, продолжая безостановочно выть, сквозь пелену: — Где… она? Рей… Где? Куда?.. Что с ней? Моя Рей…

— С девочкой всё хорошо! Прошу, успокойся! Господи, помоги! Да хорошо всё с девочкой, хорошо! Слышишь меня? Эй? Просто дыши! Она в соседней палате! Всё хорошо! Расслабься! Она рядом!

Истративший всё, что мог, на избавление от ужаса наяву, после этой агонии душевных сил на веру в обман у меня не нашлось. Заложенное, глуховатое ухо выхватило из речи волшебные слова, и всё, что мой истерзанный разум мог и хотел сделать, взяв совет у разбитого сердца, так это поверить в чудо. И я поверил.

Всё хорошо. Она в соседней палате. Мы выжили…


	8. Мои расставания

— Здравствуй, — за спиной женщины, вошедшей в палату, раздался тихий щелчок закрывшейся двери. — Меня зовут доктор Виктория Клэр. Как ты себя сегодня чувствуешь? — вяло улыбнулась она, подойдя ближе.

Это была уже не помню какая по счёту попытка медперсонала больницы заговорить со мной. Я не вредничал тем, что молчал, и ответил бы им куда раньше, если бы только был в силах исторгнуть из себя членораздельные звуки. В этот раз, кажется, сознание вернулось ко мне на ощутимо больший срок, нежели пару-тройку мгновений, да и язык уже двигался заметно смелее.

— Нормально. Что с Рей?

По факту, определение «нормально» было совершенно неприменимо к тому, что я в действительности чувствовал. Даже по меркам того, кто зовёт своим домом улицу. Сиплый хрип, отдалённо похожий на слова, сильная заложенность в ушах и в носу, гудение в голове такое, словно внутри без устали работает маленькое зловредное существо со сверлом в лапках; вся спина — что натянутый чуть ли не на разрыв канат, тяжелейшие, неподъёмные ноги и руки, и в довершение лицо передо мной было слегка размытым — и так рабочий глаз один, и тот вглядывался и видел всё кругом сквозь пелену. А вот чего не было среди букета симптомов, так это нещадной дрожи в бесплотной самопроизвольной попытке согреть замёрзший организм — уже что-то. Не верю, что говорю такое, но воздух вокруг меня был по-настоящему тёплым!

Доктор, не в силах унять моё беспокойство за почти наверняка как и я продрогшего динозаврика, повторила в ответ почти те же жизнетворные слова:

— Она в соседней палате. С ней всё…

— Я хочу… увидеть её.

— Увидишь. Чуть позже.

— Нет… Сейчас, — даже хрипя, я звучал настойчиво, но что толку от моих потуг, когда…

— Сейчас ты слишком слаб. Ты получил сильнейшее переохлаждение; только чудом ничего не отморозил, учитывая, что условия к тому располагали. Анализы у тебя, конечно, плачевные, но, думаю, что не только из-за той ночи…

Белый халат передо мной красноречиво замер, умолкнув, будто в этой паузе был какой-то чёткий вопрос, который я отчего-то не просёк.

— Как тебя зовут? — начало допросу было задано доверительным, ласковым тоном, на который я нисколько не повёлся.

— Кайло.

— А фамилия?

— Рен.

— Ты можешь сказать, Кайло, почему вы с Рей оказались в такую погоду одни на крыше дома?

Знавший ответ и, не желая им делиться, я нахмурился, задумавшись совсем о другом.

— Как вы нас нашли?

— Фактически это был отряд полиции, — уступил милый доктор. — А нашли они вас по шапке.

— Что?.. — я решил, что ослышался, и принялся старательно вслушиваться в слова, хотя и от своего, и от чужого голоса гул в голове становился только сильнее.

— Шапка Рей с тремя огромными помпонами…

Это был тот редкий случай, когда простейшие слова могут внезапно разбить тебе сердце, и тут же с щемящим, тянущим в груди чувством собрать все его кусочки воедино.

— …Патрульные искали вас по округе всю ночь напролёт. Ваши следы в переулке засыпало снегом, но они наткнулись на детскую шапку, лежащую на крышке мусорного бака рядом с лестницей, она-то вас и спасла. Даже белую и засыпанную снегом её было видно и не трудно отряхнуть и осмотреть: довольно крупная и увесистая вещица для головки такой маленькой девочки, зато на ваше с ней счастье приметная… — закончила доктор Клэр отстранёно, с какой-то радостной грустью. На миг мне показалось, что она в курсе всей истории этой спасительной вещицы, вот так запросто и всё же удивительным образом подарившей нам с Рей вторую жизнь.

Из наполненной волшебным теплом реальности меня унесло в тот промозглый, слякотный день, когда я её смастерил. Это было больше года назад — с виду рядовая ситуация, но я к собственному удивлению помнил всё: как паршиво на душе мне было после смерти моего друга и брата; как умница Мариса придумала поддержать новенькую, устроив веселье не ей одной, но и всему дому; как глупышка Рей упорно не желала расставаться со своей трёхпучковой прической, ведь «мне моя мама их сделала!!!», так что я придумал альтернативу, присобачив ей плюс к одному ещё два помпона на шапку. Кто бы знал тогда, что эта странная цепочка приведёт к чему-то настолько несоизмеримо большему, чем каждодневному сохранению и дару тепла.

— Кайло? — говорящая реальность, стоящая рядом с моей койкой, что-то ещё от меня спрашивала, и я как мог сосредоточился на размытой женской фигуре перед глазами. — Как давно вы с ней живёте вот так? — спросила она до дрожи в голосе тихо.

Вот так? Что, кишка тонка назвать это «так» улицей и скитанием по углам подворотням? И пусть — плевать! Уже по тону дамочки ясно, что она сложила два и два безо всяких ответов.

Не знаю, почему, но меня её тактичность, вежливость или что это ещё была за чертовщина жутко разозлила. Мало мне случайной слезы, кусачей змейкой разъедавшей щёку, так кто-то рядом в добавок смеет подгонять за ней вторую такую же, пока первая гадюка неторопливо сползает по линии шрама.

— Это… — хрип, что звался моей речью, прервался кашлем, да таким глубоким и противным, что я на полном серьёзе приготовился узреть свои лёгкие, но выплёвывал я приступ за приступом только фонтан слюней. — Это вас не касается.

— Ошибаешься. Я обязана сообщить твоим родителям и родителям Рей о том, где вы и в каком состоянии, — также спокойно заявила доктор Клэр, пока я откашливался, и тут я вспомнил о родителях моей малышки, о том, что её ждёт в том доме.

— Её родители… — и в мыслях, и на слух было по-прежнему странно соотносить тех людей с их «званием» и тем улыбчивым, ласковым чудом, что они породили на свет. Доктор дёрнулась было, чтобы прервать меня, но я засипел ей, моля и убеждая: — Не отдавайте её обратно им… Они оба алкаши и бедняки. Не могли нормально содержать её тогда, не смогут и сейчас. Лучше… — и тут я замешкался, ругая себя за уже сказанное, и то, что собирался вот-вот выдать.

Да кто я такой, чтобы решать, что для неё будет лучше? Приют? Был ли он сейчас меньшей из зол? Смел ли я, видевший лица приютских и слышавший их истории, просить о подобном? Надежда на лучшее, которая может и не сбыться, против совершенно точно известного ужаса сегодняшнего дня? Есть ли в этом дне в стенах родного дома просвет? Я покачал головой: пьянство тех людей ещё до моего заочного знакомства с ними было беспросветным. В конечном итоге, мне всё решить точно не дадут, но, быть может, хотя бы выслушают сейчас горькую правду и призадумаются?

— Ты ничего не знаешь?

Я нахмурился, не понимая, о чём этот вопрос, как всё сразу же встало на свои места со следующей фразой доктора:

— Родители Рей умерли полгода назад. Другой родни у неё нет, а значит, приют — единственная альтернатива. С ней уже говорили воспитатели и работники органов опеки. Как только она поправится, её заберут.

Ошалелый, я зачем-то кивнул, словно кому-то тут требовалось моё одобрение. Не в моей власти контролировать дальнейший путь моего маленького динозаврика, но кем я буду, если не попытаюсь оказаться рядом с ней, хотя бы на параллельной дороге?

— А можно… Можно мне с ней? — попросил я, представляя абстрактное, мрачное и угрюмое здание и море чужих лиц детей и взрослых, которых я буду отгонять от моего официально осиротевшего сокровища, если только посмеют его обидеть.

— На счёт этого… — начала доктор Клэр, будто уже задумывалась о такой возможности, и была некая преграда, чтобы всё сбылось. — Рей нам назвала ровно те же фамилию и имя, что и ты, но родственников Кайло Рена мы всё ещё не можем найти. Ни живых, ни мёртвых. Так как тебя на самом деле зовут?

— Я уже сказал вам, — мгновенно ушёл я в оборону, хоть и видел, что запрос вполне себе искренний и даже с толикой заботы в голосе.

Вот только кудахтанья Леи и Хана мне сейчас не хватало, когда я нужен совсем не им, а моей малышке! Мои мать с отцом, как бы это ни было радостно или печально, отживают свой век, а мне дорога одна — служить живым оберегом для Рей, раз уж судьба по сей день благоволила мне в этом отрадном деле. Я не могу оставить мою малышку наедине с судьбой. Не желаю. Отрекаюсь от жизни без неё! Если этот холодный мир окажется, как это часто бывает, безжалостен к ней, то я просто обязан быть рядом, чтобы впитать его зло в себя, огородив родную душу. Ничем не жертвуя, я выбираю себе этот путь — любить и защищать. Приют? Ну что ж… Значит, будет так. Лишь бы рядом. Только вместе. С моей Рей.

— Ладно… Ка-а-айло, — протянула доктор Клэр нараспев моё имя, при этом заметно понизив градус любезности. Видимо решив, что я заядлый лгун и обманщик, она заговорила уже совсем иным, поучительным тоном: — Шансы познакомиться с тобой поближе у нас всё же есть. Ты должен знать, что тобою по какой-то причине заинтересовалась полиция.

Воу! Это что ещё за новости?!

— С какой стати? — фыркнул я, уверенный в том, что на поимке беспризорников работа полиции заканчивается. Дальше — врачи, органы опеки, родня, но их команда ловцов-охотников уже вне игры.

— Полагаю, что ты и сам знаешь, — ответила доктор аккуратным тоном, мучая меня новыми непонятными паузами в речи. — Пока ты был без сознания, они сняли твои отпечатки пальцев. Не знаю, чем ты им приглянулся и что они по ним нашли, но двое служащих всё порывались встретиться с тобой, поговорить. Я временно запретила им тревожить тебя, но ответить не мне, так им тебе всё же придётся. А пока — отдыхай, — слабо улыбнулась она, напрасно стараясь закончить разговор бодро и позитивно, и направилась на выход, — скоро принесут обед.

К лицу вдруг стал приливать жар: я понятия не имел какого лешего полиции нужно от меня, но сама ситуация знатно напрягала.

— Вы так и не сказали, что с Рей, — остановил я белый халат. — Как она?

Доктор вздохнула, но острых опасений я в этом вздохе к моей радости не услышал.

— Истощение. Испуг. Была паника из-за того же, что и у тебя: она беспрестанно спрашивала, где ты, плакала, когда узнала, что ты заболел, думала, что это навсегда. В остальном всё обошлось. Внутренние органы целы, организм, как и твой, очень слабый, но вы оба идёте на поправку медленно, зато стабильно. Ест она хорошо. Если и с тобой всё будет так идти и дальше, то через пару дней сможете увидеться, — вновь улыбнулась она, и на этом мы закончили. Доктор Клэр вышла из палаты.

***

Следующие пару суток я провёл маясь всем, чем только можно: повышенной температурой, болями в голове, спине, животе и в груди, но самое худшее из всех тревог и недугов — страх неизвестности, что же будет дальше со мной и Рей. Приют… Я против воли стал настраивать себя на худшее. Если всё сложится удачно и мы с Рей покинем стены больницы вместе и в одном направлении, то мне-то торчать там всего год до совершеннолетия, а ей целых десять! Но решать проблемы я выбирал по мере поступления.

Дурацкие отпечатки, под шумок снятые копами, упорно не желали выходить из головы, пока я поедал свой обеденный суп, как вдруг на последней ложке меня осенило, что к чему, и я подавился, закашлявшись… до жути не вовремя! Дверь открылась и в палату вошли, видимо, те самые полицейские, что искали со мной встречи в минувшие дни, судя по их довольным моим бодрствованием и вменяемостью, плотоядным взглядам. Сегодня, кажется, пятый день моего пребывания здесь, и похоже, что добрая доктор Клэр заключила, что я, наконец, уже пригоден к серьёзным разговорам, пусть и валяюсь весь день в постели. Завтра я должен буду встать на ноги, а уже этим вечером она обещала привести ко мне Рей — поскорее бы увидеть её!

Осколок, отколовшийся от пока несбывшегося — но надеюсь, что сбыточного — ожидания, полоснул по сердцу: внутри страшно защемило, да так, что всю грудную клетку сковало и перетянуло, до боли. Я весь напрягся, думая о моей малышке и леденящей душу догадке, молясь, чтобы она не подтвердилась, нутром, однако, чуя, что сейчас зазвучат первые ноты моей, что называется, спетой песенки…

— Здравствуй, Кайло. Вижу, тебе уже лучше? — вопреки интонации вопроса, мужчина не стал дожидаться ответа. Я, как приличный человек, вытер рот салфеткой и, не став убирать столик-поднос с пустой тарелкой, словно боясь открыться перед врагом, лишившись своего деревянного щита, молча уставился на него и его коллегу.

— Меня зовут детектив Бейл, это детектив Харди, — он кивнул на девушку в таком же строгом и невзрачном костюме, как и у него самого. — У нас к тебе есть пара вопросов, доктор Клэр говорит, что ты в состоянии сейчас на них ответить? — он вежливо округлил вопросительной интонацией остроту грядущего. Наверняка, где пара вопросов, там и все десять и двадцать, но в любом случае, лучше сразу со всем разобраться, чем оттягивать неизбежное. Чёрт! Допрос ещё не начался, а мои щёки уже полыхают дай боже!

— Конечно. Слушаю, — кивнул я, стараясь не скрипеть зубами от бессильной злости. Господи, только бы не разрыдаться перед ними! Сердце вновь болезненно скульнуло при мысли о моей Рей. Прости меня, малышка…

— Хорошо. Тогда начнём с главного вопроса, который может всё ускорить. Сам признаешься или тебя подтолкнуть?

— Второй вариант, — процедил я, едва сдерживая дрожь отчаяния, страха и гнева.

— Как скажешь, — Харди разочарованно повела бровью и выудила из внутреннего кармана пиджака прозрачный пакет с чётко видимым в нём предметом. — Знакомая вещица? — от её одновременно игривого, делового и издевательского тона мурашки пошли по спине. В пакете лежал пистолет. И разрази меня гром, если это не тот самый, который мы с Хаксом сто лет назад спёрли из чужого открытого сейфа, прокравшись в дом всего лишь за едой. Тот самый, что служил нам при случае отличным пугачом. Тот, из которого было произведено всего три выстрела — в плечо, грудь и голову. Убийство убийцы. Я помнил, что ещё немного, и я бы сам тогда отправился за ним…

Я молчал рыбой, чуя как во мне зреет что-то не доброе. Щёки горели и горели, пока боль в груди расплавлялась огнём грядущей потери. Да-а-а… Это почти смешно. Я — тот, у кого ничего нет, говорю о потере! А как иначе? Когда из самого приятного для сердца словосочетания «моя Рей» тонкой слезой утекает хрупкое местоимение. Мой динозаврик, прости, но похоже, в этот раз я правда тебя теряю. Или ты — меня. Свобода воли и передвижений… Насколько мне это важно и нужно — тут проверку на прочность предоставит палач Время: больше ты мне не доктор, и признаем, никогда им и не был. Я и так уже согласился с собой на оковы приютской жизни, но с тем условием, что мы с Рей будем вместе они меня не так тяготили. А что же теперь меня ждёт дальше… Превыше разлуки со свободой — расставание с Рей, после которого я и жизни для себя не мыслил.

Секунды тишины наполнялись треском, который слышал я один — поленья страха и напряжения внутри разгорались и полыхали красным огнём. Точно хорошего виски выпил, ей богу! Мысли одна за одной пьянеют на глазах, а прощальная вседозволенность и глубоко искренняя распущенность должны были вот-вот сорваться с ускользающего поводка самоконтроля. Противно было и от того, что очевидная бесполезность грядущей бури давала о себе знать тошнотворными мотивами.

Я не ненавидел полицейских в целом, как думал, до этого момента. Ловя нас, они выполняли свою работу, следовали приказу и их, как им наверняка казалось, здравой логике. Детишкам на улице плохо, а в стенах дома, чем бы он ни был, и рядом с людьми, взрослыми, кем бы они ни были, конечно же безопаснее. Безопасность… Знала ли Мариса вообще это двуликое, расшатанное слово?..

— Где ты его нашёл? — оставленное мною на месте преступления оружие всё ещё держали у меня перед глазами, точно красную тряпку перед быком.

Правда клокотала у меня внутри, горькими, оглушающими шагами подступая всё ближе к горлу. Проклятье! Не отвечай ему. Просто молчи!

— Из него прошлой зимой был застрелен Питер Мур.

— Кто? — надежда на миг мелькнула на горизонте и тут же ушла за его линию, исчезнув. Они могли говорить о ком-то другом, но…

— Ты был знаком с его дочерью, Марисой. Вы ведь дружили с ней, не так ли? — короткой паузы, полной напускного драматизма хватило, чтобы я тут же оскалился на следующую фразу, вооружившись своей правдой точно обоюдоострым оружием, разящим и врага наповал, и на моих руках оставляющим новые шрамы; вот только бой с огнём вести его же средствами то и означало, что остаться с одними ожогами на руках и всё равно проиграть и битву, и войну: — Ты наверняка знал про непростые отношения в их семье…

— Непростые? — зарычал, наконец, я, борясь с комом в горле; уверен, что и взгляд полыхал точно бурлящая лава в жерле вулкана. — О нет, всё было до ужаса просто! Семья? Так вы называете двоих людей, один из которых годами безнаказанно избивает другого чуть ли ни с младенчества? Ни за что — просто потому, что может!

Я сорвался. Катастрофично, фатально сорвался, чувствуя, что меня, раз уж начал топтаться на этой ране, уже ничто не остановит, пока не истеку собственной кровью целиком и без остатка. В том моём поступке была искренность и правдивость, которые я и намеревался швырнуть в лицо этим людям. Не поделиться с ними, а ударить из всех орудий. Я говорил им двоим, а казалось, что кричу всему миру, всем безвинно виноватым, глухим, слепым, трусливо осторожным, находящим выгоду и просто равнодушным к детским бедам взрослым; к тем, что смотрят на это не с того угла и подступают не с того края. Злоба кипела во мне, изливаясь на мир, в бесплотной мести за его холод, касающийся часто тех, кто этого «удовольствия», пробирающего до костей, ничем не заслужил. И я не про холод улиц, а про людской, сердечный. Или, вернее было бы сказать, бессердечный. Холод любимых, что не вышвыривал, но толкал нас всех прочь из стен родного дома, туда, где мы обретали утраченные «всезнающими» взрослыми теплоту и внимание. Мы — не увядшие и не засохшие цветы жизни, как я однажды сказал. Наше цветение в самом разгаре, и плевать на почву под ногами! Мы растём и вопреки, и потому что! Односторонне любящие, вынужденные сменить направление света наших сердец, чтобы согревать им не маму и папу, а друг друга. И чтобы потом, как и я бессильно признать, что это не было сменой направления. Мы были способны любить всё и вся — разветвлённо, точно новые стебли и листья, распускающиеся на дереве, в нас множилось чувство благодарности и нежности, и что труднее всего — сохранялась память о корнях, что не выкорчевать «спасительным» побегом из дома.

Я искренне и глубоко ненавидел эти пару глаз законников передо мной за всё, что они делали и чего не сделали в своё время. За всю их братию. За все ошибки, совершённые не мною. За то, что не спасли тогда и мою сестрёнку — хотя могли! — и меня, собираясь наказать за их промах…

— Он издевался над ней каждый божий день в своё удовольствие, но что вам с того? Вам ведь плевать на это, да? Вы раз за разом возвращали её с улицы в его лапы. Он был изверг, каких поискать, и получил по заслугам! — прогрохотал я, точно топнул ногой, как упрямый раздражённый пятилетний ребёнок. Моя правда сильнее! Истина одна, и в этом случае она была просто обязана обделить слово закона своим вниманием!

Глаза двоих людей тем временем вели простой монолог, звучавший как «вот ты и попался!», словно они, умники, провели не знай какую работу в поисках убийцы или поймали меня с поличным.

— Хорошо. И как всё случилось? — спросил Бейл, упиваясь своим внезапным и лёгким триумфом.

— Я пришёл, чтобы забрать её. Она опять была в синяках и кровоподтёках, — я на несколько мгновений размяк, вспомнив последние минуты жизни моей сестры. — Между мной и ублюдком завязалась драка. У него был нож и… Он метил в меня, но… Я не успел среагировать — она рванула наперерез … — я смотрел сквозь слёзы воспоминаний. — И он… махом… по горлу. Первые две пули ему в плечо и грудь были самозащитой, но третья, последняя — он заслужил её…

Я стих также внезапно, как и вспыхнул, но ненадолго. Отдышавшись, и не в силах совладать с тяжестью давней потери и неотвратимостью новой, я вновь завёлся с полуоборота, выплёскивая из горнила своей жизни все растопленные залежи правд и обид:

— …И этого бы не случилось ни с ним, ни с ней, ни со мной, если бы вы, мрази, работали так, как должны были! Если бы вы позаботились о том, чтобы она никогда не вернулась в тот дом! Это была ваша обязанность спасти её от этого ублюдка! — я одним грубым взмахом руки швырнул с себя столик с тарелкой, и под их грохот подскочил на кровати, желая встать и надрать этим двоим задницы, но боль в пояснице не отпустила меня, вынудив сыпать ругательствами издалека, укорительно тыкая пальцем в кислые мины: — Я сделал вашу работу! За это вы хотите меня наказать, а?! За ваши промахи?! Скоты! Да я бы вновь пустил пулю ему в лоб, если бы мог! А что требовалось от вас, знаете? Защитить невинного ребёнка! Открыть глаза, чёрт возьми! Вы не смогли даже этого! Это всё ваша вина! Её смерть на вашей совести! Я мог бы видеть сейчас двумя глазами, а не одним! Это ваших рук дело! — махнул я на шрам в полщеки, утопая в свободе слова. — Вы — виновники преступления! Вы могли и должны были предотвратить это! — злые слёзы всё лились и лились по моему лицу безудержным градом. — Но вам ведь всё равно, правда? Раз сказано, что он её отец, то и на нём все грехи? Нет, чёрта с два, сволочи! Какого хрена вы тогда вообще нужны, если способны только ловить нас да рассовывать кого куда: обратно в ссылки, зовущиеся семейной или приютской жизнью — там ведь нам и место, да? Всё лучше, чем на улице — что вы! Думаете, проявляете так гуманность и милосердие? У меня для вас новость! Не туда смотрите. Не детям надо «помогать», вытаскивая нас с улиц, а лечить то, что творится в башке у урода, от которого ребёнок бежит в такие условия, что с радостью и облегчением обменивает домашнее тепло на холод улиц. Потому что даже среди снега, слякоти и вечного голода нам живётся теплее, чем дома! Ненавижу вас всех!!! Ненавижу!..

***

Оба детектива под конец моей обжигающей всё и вся речи всё же прониклись, почуяв запах не только моей, но общечеловеческой правды. Её же я позже повторил и на суде, впечатлив присяжных, почти единогласно сошедшихся на том, что подсудимый малолетка перед ними в чём-то прав, но всё равно виновен. А коли принёс тогда пистолет в дом, заранее подготовившись, то не было и никакого действия в состоянии аффекта. Преступный умысел как он есть! Так я и получил положенное мне по закону клеймо «преступник». В комплекте — год детской колонии и четыре взрослой. Они зовут это «исправительным учреждением». Очень любопытно… Позже, никто за все годы так и не объяснил мне, что же именно со мной не так, и что они рассчитывают во мне исправить, да и я сам, как ни пытался понять, так и не нашёл ответа. Я не ощущал себя убийцей, хоть и отдавал себе отчёт в содеянном в шестнадцать. Я не хотел убивать кого-либо ещё — с чего бы? Мне было плевать на большую часть мира, но желать пустить кровь всем скотам и мразям в нём живущих — увольте.

Новой раной, забыть и залечить которую я бы ни за что не согласился, стало для меня прощание с моей Рей.

— Почему ты уходишь?

— Так надо, Рей, — формулировка отвратительная, но я, во-первых, не знал, с чем её оставить, какую сказку во спасение скормить напоследок, и во-вторых, я правда верил в эти слова. Так надо. Это было всесторонне закономерно, хотя душу всё клевало чувство, что со мной поступают несправедливо. Выкричав всё в лицо полиции, я подуспокоился и остыл. Как и прежде, это всего лишь их работа, а я достаточно взрослый, чтобы понимать, что я натворил и с чистой совестью ни в чём не раскаиваться. Я не одобрял убийство, как действие, не упивался своим «подвигом». Но раз для того, чтобы обществу было спокойнее рядом со мной, я должен был отдалиться от жизни, как было предписано, так оно и будет. Здесь всё ощущалось почти также, как и в случае с родителями. Я их понимал, но был бессилен в том, чтобы повлиять на что-либо. Сейчас я понимал, что гласит буква закона, и вновь не в моей власти было что-либо изменить.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, — запищал мой динозаврик. Здоровый, тёплый, с розовым румянцем на щеках, вовсе не от мороза, а от лечения и нормального питания в течение последних пары недель. Казалось, что и личико Рей округлилось, как и подобало всем детям.

Только что я закончил закручивать ей на голове три пучка, которые я ей задолжал, если вспоминать то, что я был тем, кто нарушил эту красоту в первый раз. Вот, теперь я вернул ей этот долг, оживив напоследок память об её матери, подарившей ей нечто рукотворное, ставшее частью неё. Я улыбнулся довольной девочке, глядя на задорный гребешок на голове, и, спустившись следом к зелёным с рыжинкой глазам, в которых сквозила благодарность и тоска.

— Мы ещё увидимся, малыш.

— Когда?

Я отвернулся, смутно представляя себе, как бывший зэк ступает на порог приюта и просит встречи с его постоялицей, которой тогда будет уже тринадцать лет.

Что же тебе сказать, любовь моя? Не хочется пугать тебя ещё больше наворачивающимися на глаза слезами. Что же тебе сказать? Что?..

— Я люблю тебя, Рей. Никогда в этом не сомневайся, хорошо?

Она кивнула и тихо заплакала вместо меня. Я утёр слёзы с розовых щёк шершавыми пальцами. Видите? Сама ум и чуткость! Она всё чувствует и без слов — я ухожу от неё надолго. В идеале, конечно, в двадцать два я мог бы забрать её из приюта, но кто мне потом её вот так отдаст? Одноглазый парень с отсидкой, без среднего образования и гроша в кармане. Хорошо, если дворником или грузчиком потом на работу возьмут, а я уже задумываюсь, как буду кормить не себя, но моё подрастающее солнце. Нужен ли я буду ей таким? Могу ли я не сомневаться в её любви? Смею ли сомневаться? Должна ли моя грязь соседствовать с её чистотою, а грубость дружить вместе с лаской? Вспомнит ли она обо мне через пять лет?

— Если уходишь — тогда вернись! — прохныкала она мне в плечо, обнимая меня, присевшего на одно колено, за шею. — Я тоже тебя люблю. Навсегда.

— Я вернусь, Рей, — пообещал я, хлюпая носом, не в силах побороть дрожь в губах. — Обязательно вернусь, слышишь? — я мягко отстранил её от себя, заглядывая в своё заплаканное отражение в её блестящих болью расставания глазах. — Пообещай мне кое-что, хорошо? — она кивнула, смахнув пару прозрачных капель с пушистых ресниц. — Я хочу, чтобы ты больше никогда не плакала обо мне, ладно?

— Но…

— Дослушай, Рей, пожалуйста. Я хочу, чтобы ты радовалась и улыбалась… так много, как только сможешь. Чтобы ты веселилась и не унывала, потому что ты живёшь в мире, полном чудес. Ты умеешь то, что мне даётся с трудом — находить прекрасное в каждом дне, — не знаю, какими силами я вообще стоял сейчас перед ней, да и дышал так, что мог говорить сквозь душившие слёзы. — Когда мы снова встретимся, ты расскажешь мне обо всех радостях и чудесах, что ты видела, хорошо? — теперь мой динозаврик кивнул уже бодрее. — И чем больше их будет, тем лучше. Ты сможешь быть счастливой, Рей, — я не знал, но искренне верил в это, — ты сможешь! — я притянул её к себе и поцеловал в солёную мокрую щёку. Картинка повзрослевшей Рей всё ещё не была видна мне, но вера в её свет, способный и без моей помощи разогнать все облака и тучи, приглушала собой даже боль разлуки. Я не мечтал ни о чём в этой жизни, кроме как защищать это чудо в моих руках, чей жизненный потенциал был огромен и нераскрыт. Чья тяга к жизни в любом её проявлении была колоссальной и неутолимой. Рей была сильной. И станет ещё сильнее. Но уже без меня…

— А сколько мне будет лет, когда ты вернёшься?

Тринадцать. Давай же, ответь ей! Тринадцать! Ну! Пусть ждёт, пусть знает, пусть верит! В тебе веры мало, так пусть она верит за вас двоих!

— Не живи ожиданием, Рей.

Пересилив себя, груз надежды я решил нести только на своих плечах; возможность встречи и сомнение в ней же — что камни на сердце. С чего я вообще взял, что проживу эти пять лет?

— Я приду только тогда, когда ты перестанешь меня ждать, ты понимаешь?

— Нет, — нахмурилась она.

— Время будет идти для тебя своим чередом. Я — лишь часть твоей жизни, которую ты должна оставить позади. Не думай обо мне слишком часто, но изредка не бойся вспоминать... Как мы смеялись с тобой, как я рассказывал тебе сказки... Как мы играли с тобой на старом рояле. У тебя будут новые друзья, и с ними тебе тоже будет…

— Я не хочу новых! Я хочу, чтобы ты остался!!!

Всё-таки детское сердце не выдержало и, разрыдавшись в голос, Рей вцепилась в меня так, что и через пять минут моих уговоров и утешений её оттаскивали, буквально отдирали от меня сотрудники приюта, подарившие нам эту последнюю перед моей дальней дорогой встречу, точно исполнив последнюю просьбу умирающего. Да... Возможно, не так и далеко от истины.

— Кайло!!! — звала она уже где-то за спинами чужаков.

— Всё будет хорошо, Рей! Просто живи! Слышишь?

— Кайло!..

Один из воспитателей уносил её всё дальше и дальше от меня, пока эхо её крика звоном отдавалось от стен, плавно затухая в опустевшем коридоре…

Я шёл прочь, ведомый под локоть, на ватных ногах, несущих меня в места не столь отдалённые, пока моё сердце рыдало всю дорогу до приюта, по прибытии всё ещё заливая его стены новыми красками детского горя…


	9. Мои встречи

Всё-таки случившийся разговор с отцом и матерью в тот тоскливый период ясно показал, что толком-то сказать нам друг другу после четырёхлетней разлуки нечего. Хмурый отец с виду нисколько не удивился тому, где мы с ним встретились — в детской колонии, хотя с его слов он всё же не думал, что я паду так низко. Я ему нахамил в ответ молчанием: большей правды, чем равнодушие, я дать ему не смог. С причитающей матерью я расстарался на одно неловкое объятие и уверение, что всё со мной будет нормально, во что правда тогда верил. Больше запомнилась наша с ней встреча через полтора года, уже во взрослой тюрьме, но о ней чуть позже…

Касаемо «славных» деньков в моём новом «доме», первое время было жутко тяжело, и вовсе не из-за дурных людей или условий, как можно было ожидать. Я был окружён самыми обыкновенными подростками от четырнадцати до семнадцати лет, а бытовые условия были более чем приемлемыми, что даже комфортабельными. Но в этом и крылась загвоздка. Первые сутки в тех стенах прошли для меня совершенно спокойно: за день я с кем-то успел вполне себе вежливо и сдержанно познакомиться, ни с кем из задир не подраться, и даже с любопытными назойливыми носами, выспрашивающими, откуда у меня такой «крутой» шрам, я не стал вступать в конфликт. И только лёжа ночью в своей кровати, накормленный, ухоженный, побритый и причёсанный, после душа, зарядки и вечерней прогулки, за которую нисколечко замёрзнуть даже не успел, в тепле и сытости — я весь измучился так, как никогда, если не считать тех дней в больнице после вынужденной ночёвки под открытым небом.

Не в силах уснуть, я терзался мыслями о рыдающей Рей: смогла ли она успокоиться и принять неотвратимость разлуки? Но с ней я хотя бы успел попрощаться… Совершенно по-особенному для меня открылась тогда моя любовь и привязанность к остальным членам моей утраченной семьи. Тогда, на морозе, я поклялся, что если выживу, то обязательно найду их всех до единого, чтобы вскоре оказаться в месте, где был не в силах сдержать клятву, вынужденный беспомощно гадать об их судьбах и дорогах. Где они? Что с ними? Кто смог тогда удрать? Кого, как и нас с Рей, загребли копы? Был ли кто-то, кто, как и я, прошёл по грани жизни и смерти в ту ночь и, не устояв на краю, переступил её? Справится ли По с возложенными на его плечи обязанностями? Простит ли меня за перекладывание ответственности, едва ли посильной кому-либо из нас — ныне здравствующих и давно ушедших?

Глядя в мрачный потолок, я просил прощения у каждого из них за то, что меня нету рядом, чтобы что-то отдать, снять с себя, снабдить порцией еды и питья, помочь найти источник тепла и света. Просил прощения за свою невозможность поделиться всем тем, что я вдруг заимел и чего им всем катастрофически не хватало; за то, что мне самым странным образом выпала лучшая доля, чем им. Да, знаю, я вроде как отбываю тут наказание и радоваться мне этому не положено, но как тут не будешь рад, если вокруг тебя есть практически каждая физическая потребность в шаговой доступности, будь то пища, вода или тепло? Совесть грызла за то, что я оставил всех тех, кому это нужнее, где-то там, в ветреной снежной ночи, без еды, крова и поддержки. В моей жизни всё определилось на годы вперёд, а они по-прежнему были брошены на произвол судьбы, не зная, что ещё заберёт от них грядущий день, а на что, если повезёт, расщедрится.

Так, час за часом, день за днём, неделя за неделей я учился жить со своей беспомощностью, недееспособностью и оторванностью от привычной реальности и от самых близких людей…

Я — дикий цветок! Полевой сорняк, растущий там, где ему угодно, переживающий любые суровые погодные условия! Но никак не то растение, в которое меня превращала система — комнатный кактус, что по графику подкармливают, поят и умывают солнцем! Я сам должен был о себе заботиться, а не принимать с сытой покорностью всё готовое, к чему всё и шло, к чему меня приручал каждый новый день. Благодаря питанию и физической активности моё тело волей-неволей возвращалось в нормальное состояние, силы всё пребывали… Но что толку от них, если их некуда направить? И здесь я лукавлю, конечно. Позже я ещё как их направил!

Вся та появившаяся, совершенно бесполезная, неиспользуемая энергия фильтровалась мною в беспричинную на первый взгляд агрессию, которую я выпускал, вкладывая в бунты и потасовки, разжигая огонь в своей чахнущей без духовной пищи душе. Жить спокойно в тепле и сытости у меня не получалось, сердце тянулось к тому образу жизни, к которому привыкло всё тело — дискомфорт, грани которого притупляются постоянными лишениями, да зудящая перманентная боль — ещё одна моя матушка наравне с улицей. Лишь в её радушных объятиях я чувствовал себя, как дома. С ней одной я оказался способен по-настоящему стойко идти по жизни.

Все драки и конфликты, в которые я вовлекался вне зависимости от имени их зачинщика, проходили для меня жизнеутверждающе. Шум и гам выбивали напрочь какой-либо страх, людские крики перекрывали собою внутреннее отчаяние, заглушали зов сердца, что по-глупому, почти по-детски, тянулось ко всему недосягаемому. Отчасти, я подстрекал остальных к чему-нибудь запрещённому или бросал вызов потому, как считал, конфликты с ребятнёй и местным начальством могут подготовить меня к жизни во взрослой тюрьме, но должен признаться, что порою во мне говорила одна голая озлобленность, не ищущая для выхода причин и оправданий. Та горячая речь, исторгнутая мной в порыве гнева и обиды на больничной койке, затронувшая что-то одновременно хрупкое и жестокое не только в сердцах выслушавших её тогда людей, но и во мне, подняла на поверхность нетронутые до того момента, дрейфующие где-то на глубине сознания истины. Неожиданно, я тогда напомнил самому себе имена настоящих виновников всех детских трагедий, и с тех пор уживаться с лицами, так или иначе причастными к букве закона, позволяющей им оставаться равнодушными, я перестал.

Говоря Рей, что с трудом нахожу хорошее в этой жизни, я нисколько ей не солгал. С её уходом делать это мне становилось сложнее день ото дня. Окружение напоминало всё чаще о плохом: о людских грехах и пороках, о том, как часто люди оступаются и катятся в пропасть, когда рядом нет ни одной руки — пусть даже детской ладошки! — что удержала бы от падения. Вокруг меня подростки, чьи деяния соизмеримо страшны, как и их оскалившиеся против злого мира души. Я не хотел быть похожим на них, не хотел причислять себя к им подобным. Мне претила мысль, что моя внутренняя чернота, препятствующая раскаянию за совершённое преступление, как-то влияет на внешний мир, тем более, что началось-то всё извне — мир принёс мне всю ту боль, которой я так охотно направо и налево делился с окружающими, способными если не понять, то как минимум разделить её. Сам себе опротивел? Виновен! Но не выплёскивал бы наболевшее наружу — тогда бы точно подох, отравившись собственным, впрыснутым горькой долею в кровь ядом.

***

К моменту моего перевода на «новый уровень» я успел заработать себе репутацию неисправимого бунтаря, злостного задиры и вечного драчуна. Разумеется, на новом месте тут же нашлись субъекты, желающие проверить меня на прочность, и я не оставил их разочарованными. Лёжа избитым на полу, я раз за разом, без единого исключения поднимался и встречал новый град ударов ровно до тех пор, пока не терял сознание. Пусть не думают, что раз я — пока! — слабее них, они могут растоптать меня вот так, прогнув под себя физической силой. Чем угодно — только не этим. Тело отболит и перестанет, а до болящей и без их участия души, их кулаки были не в силах добраться…

…К слову о ней и о том памятном разговоре с Леей, случившимся в начале моего пребывания в стенах, которые позже я назову очередным домом. И это вовсе не громко сказано. Если улица была матушкой, ведущей воспитательные беседы задушевным холодом и голодом, то зона становилась самой настоящей мачехой для такого отморозка (во всех смыслах), каким был я, всегда имевшей лишнюю поварёшку стряпни, готовая насытить не едой, так жестокосердием. Сильный воспитательный эффект оказывают оба места — как ни старайся (а я и не старался), огородиться от их влияния практически невозможно. Мне вообще везло по жизни в этом плане: каждый дом, чем бы он ни был обязательно чему-то учил меня, давал развитие и новое дыхание; отнимал силы и при этом просил меня идти дальше.

Что ж… Вот он, я, дорогая мамуля! Твой падший гнида-сынок. Запертый в четырёх стенах, но всё ещё бредущий куда-то. Куда именно? На сегодняшний день горизонт был сокрыт от меня плотной звуковой завесой, состоящей сплошь из гула голосов, гудения сигналов открывшихся и закрывшихся камер, перезвона цепей и наручников, да человеческой брани на каждом углу. Так и какой ответ в таком случае напрашивается? Думаю, что «в никуда» — самое точное и нисколько не расплывчатое определение. Тюрьма — не обязательно самое страшное место на земле, но свою функцию она выполняет отменно: сознание не видящего, что находится там, за её стенами, со временем играет злую шутку. Вчера ты тосковал по прошлому, сегодня — не видишь для себя будущего, а завтра… Завтра ты ставишь под сомнение реальность вне этих стен: есть ли вообще жизнь вне этого порочного круга? Как иначе, если ты каждый божий день сосредоточен не на жизни, а на одном лишь выживании?

Стоило мне, стряхнув с души груду всех этих несладких вопросов, сесть перед матерью по ту сторону пластиковой перегородки и взять в руки чёрную телефонную трубку, как она, окинув меня, её восемнадцатилетнего разукрашенного раскрасавца-сынка взглядом, тут же разрыдалась.

— Время визита ограничено. Заканчивай побыстрее, — попросил я, решив отвадить её внимание от синяка на скуле и разбитой брови. — Если ты из-за волос так убиваешься, то ради бога! Тоже мне, утраченное богатство! — фыркнул я и провёл рукой по стриженной голове. Лея старалась успокоиться, но взгляд её всё цеплялся за неправильные краски на моём лице, да густой, ровный ёжик на голове, перескакивая с него на шрам через глаз и щёку. Я напомнил ей: — Про это я тоже рассказывал, ты же помнишь, что он у меня был ещё до всего этого? Просто успокойся и скажи, что хотела.

— Бен…

Я терпеливо ждал продолжения, но матушка, едва утерев слёзы и сопли, вновь заплакала — настолько невыносимо ей было видеть меня. Как была всю жизнь мазохисткой, так и осталась! Ничуть не изменилась. А жаль…

На нас стали коситься другие посетители и заключённые.

— Ты пришла увидеть меня и только. Я понял. Что ж — вот он я. Жив, здоров, полон сил и энергии.

— Боже, каких сил, Бен? Ты же…

— Я же последние полтора года на многоразовом питании, обут и одет по погоде, имею свою кровать с матрасом, одеялом и подушкой, и тапочки. Имею в свободном доступе сотни книг, навёрстывая всё, что упустил, не учась в школе, телевизор, задний дворик с лужайкой для баскетбола, качалку, душ, друзей в конце концов.

— Д… Друзей? Каких друзей, Бен?! — пролепетала она ошалело. Так, словно мне было не дозволено заводить здесь никаких знакомств, а я, глупец и чудак, вдруг взял и научился говорить со зверьём по-звериному. Чему здесь можно удивляться, если я был вынужден выживать в одних с ними клетках?

— Обычных друзей. Немножко врагов. Почти всё, как и на воле, — я скучающе оглядывал помещение, не желая касаться взглядом чужих слёз.

— Бен…

— Хватит повторять это имя, здесь его никто никогда не слышал. Я и по бумажкам давно уже Кайло Рен, помнишь? — конечно она всё помнила. Копы тогда так и не вытрясли из меня настоящего имени, как и не нашли моих родителей до суда. Записав Кайло Рена в преступники, никто не стал возиться с документами, когда всё разрулилось, и появились некие Хан и Лея Соло, чтобы взглянуть на нашедшегося вдруг сынка, сидящего уже который месяц в детской колонии.

— Это твоё имя…

— Как скажешь, — вновь поторопил я её, не желая обмусоливать одно и то же, и надеясь услышать из маминых уст хоть что-то стоящее.

— Бен, что за друзья? Здесь нельзя ни с кем дружить.

— Да? А что тогда можно?

— Общаться, — нашлась она, да и то, поморщившись.

— Окей. Тогда назовём моих друзей членами разговорного клуба на свободные темы, так тебе будет удобнее?

Но удобнее от моего остроязычия мамуле не стало. В который раз уже захныкала.

— Что ты хочешь получить от этих встреч? — принялся топтаться я на нашей общей любимой мозоли, надеясь, что делаю это в последний раз. — Удовольствия и счастья они тебе, очевидно, не приносят. Тогда зачем всё это? Связь матери со своим сыном? Брось. Это давно уже не про нас, имей мужество признать это. Ты потеряла меня не после суда и приговора. Так что не мучай себя, мам. Ещё и так. Пожалуйста. Тебе с лихвой хватает отца, ни к чему стараться взвалить на свои плечи ещё и такой груз, как я. Я сам о себе позабочусь, поверь. Три с половиной года пройдут быстро — оглянуться не успеешь. Я выйду, и вот тогда мы с тобой и встретимся и поговорим, как следует, хорошо? Где захочешь: в кафе за чашкой чая или на улице в парке на скамье. Но до тех пор…

— Рен! Время! — крикнул нам охранник.

— … до тех пор оставь меня и свою совесть в покое. Ты мне не должна ни один визит, и что не менее важно: мне это не нужно. Иди домой и займись своими домашними делами. А меня, прошу, вычеркни из этого списка. Люблю тебя, — я хотел традиционно завершить разговор фальшивым касанием ладоней через перегородку, но видел, что новый поток слёз и без этого жеста уже не за горами, и просто повесил трубку.

Лея следила за мной до последнего: как я встал, подошёл к двери, повернулся спиной, безымянные руки заковали меня в наручники, открыли дверь, вынудив расщедриться на прощальную полуулыбку, и увели из помещения.

***

Оказавшись в камере, через десять минут самоедства, я из неё снова вышел, подчистив грязные уголки совести: время прогулки на свежем воздухе. Там, под лучами теплейшего осеннего солнца, в доброй компании, я смог расслабиться после неприятного монолога.

— Как прошло? — хриплый чуткий голос не заставил себя ждать. Сноук сел рядом со мной на короткую скамью, вольготно и по-свойски облокотившись о стол позади неё.

— Великолепно. Она разрыдалась, но меня, вроде, услышала. Надеюсь, отвяжется наконец.

— Надеешься?

Склонившись корпусом вперёд и опираясь о расставленные колени локтями, ответы я выдавал сквозь преграду сложенных в замок пальцев, склонившись головой влево, чтобы собеседник слышал меня.

— Я объяснил ей всё, как вы и предлагали. Я не знаю её достаточно хорошо, чтобы быть уверенным в её благоразумии. Возможно, один, максимум пару её визитов придётся ещё потерпеть, но она отстанет.

— Ты взволнован, — констатировал Сноук через паузу, и я обернулся к нему, оставаясь в полунаклоне.

Передо мной был простой старик, внушительного вида жизненной потрёпанности. Вечно не торопливый и спокойный в своей увядающей силе и не увядающей власти настолько, что многие здесь обходили его стороной, не желая якшаться даже по мелким делам. Мне же повезло привлечь его внимание тем, что в один день я спас его в столовой от самой дурацкой смерти — он подавился дрянной косточкой. Хотя и прежде он зачем-то приглядывался ко мне, держась на расстоянии. А так, наверное, судьба свела — не иначе!

Из статей ничего особо страшного в сравнении с деяниями местного контингента не имелось — организованная преступность. Звучит внушительно, но, насколько я слышал, на деле всё было не столь масштабно, как можно было подумать. Слава его уже давно померкла, так что мало кто мог внятно объяснить, откуда идёт всеобщий страх перед этим человеком. На инстинктивном уровне и я его побаивался в начале, избегая пристального и мало чем оправданного внимания к своей персоне, но не так страшен чёрт, как его малюют.

— А чего вы ждали? Что я буду сидеть перед ней, точно кол проглотив? Она приходит увидеть Бена Соло. Пришлось отсыпать ей хотя бы горстку эмоций.

— Она и её не заслужила, — сказал он с королевской уверенностью и презрением. — А ты совершенно напрасно сомневаешься в своей способности судить об её реакции.

— Сколько мы уже общаемся, а я до сих пор не понимаю, откуда вы берёте такие выводы. Я всё доходчиво объяснил ей, но это не значит, что я могу предвидеть её ответ.

— О, ну конечно можешь, Кайло! — расслабленно протянул он, словно скидывая карты в настольной игре. — Уж кого-кого, а свою мать-то ты точно в силах понять от и до, иначе как ты собираешься жить дальше?

— О чём вы?

Водилась за Сноуком такая дурная привычка, на первых порах знакомства часто выводящая меня из себя — не договаривать или говорить загадками. Вроде и не сказать, что он умничал в такие моменты — было бы перед кем! Несмотря на то, что у него имелся круг так называемых сторонников и доверенных лиц, беседы мы с ними вели всегда один на один. Так что, скорее, он мудрствовал, оставляя мне клевать крошки, отсыпанных им жизненного опыта и знаний. Сейчас же он расщедрился на то, что сам собрал просыпанное и принялся кормить меня, нерадивого птенца, с ладони.

— Они с отцом не нашли тебя тогда, когда ты жил на улице. По-твоему что-то изменилось сейчас?

Я тщательно пережёвывал пищу для ума, но всё ещё не догонял, о чём он.

— Ты для них потерян, Кайло, — положил он мне в рот последний кусочек житейского пазла, тщательно раскрошив, чтобы лучше усваивалось. — Ты желал потеряться, и это случилось. Ты знал их обоих слишком хорошо, что рассудил так, как рассудил в свои тринадцать. Подобные решения отличаются особой продуманностью.

— Вам откуда знать?

— Не рычи, — пропел он со смешком, точно бросал обглоданную кость голодному псу, лающему у его ног. — Не все люди, что способны тебя понять и принять, шли по жизни тем же путём, что и ты. Было бы превеликой глупостью с твоей стороны, останься ты на уровне беспризорника, верящего только таким же, как ты сам. Мир куда больше, чем твоя разбредшаяся волчья стая.

— Я давно уже не ребёнок!

— Да. И потому понимаешь, что всех здешних обитателей привели сюда разные тропы, которые не стоит даже браться сравнивать. Я не могу сказать, что знаю больше твоего, лишь оттого, что старше тебя — я знаю нечто иное, отличное от твоего багажа. Это я могу утверждать наверняка, так как шёл по жизни тропою… более широкой, нежели ты. Хотя, признаю, что ты на своём пути держался весьма достойно! — закончил он мысль, смакуя её и одобряя что-то во мне, чего я сам в душе сторонился.

— Убийство человека — это вы называете «держался достойно?» — фыркнул я и отвернулся, подставив лицо сентябрьскому солнцу.

— Ещё скажи, что ты раскаиваешься, и тогда, будь уверен, я засмеюсь в голос! — гулко хохотнул Сноук, заставив меня поморщиться.

— Вы меня не знаете, — я принялся перерезать нити его уверенности во мне, но они магическим образом, как это всегда бывало, вновь вырастали, подобно вездесущим живучим сорнякам, от которых так просто не избавишься. — Только факты, из которых вы вольны слепить кого угодно в своём воображении, но не только не меня настоящего.

Я кутал от чутких глаз и ушей этого человека своё всевозрастающее сомнение в себе тонкой вуалью бравады и оскала, сквозь которую он — я это чувствовал кожей, — видел своими блекло-голубыми глазами неумело припрятанную истину. Правду, сокрытую от него столь же надёжно, сколь и ребёнок, «спрятавшийся» забравшись под одеяло.

Общаемся мы с ним относительно не так давно, но уже сейчас, по прошествии каких-то пяти месяцев, я чувствовал, что эти нити начинают превращаться в плотные и упругие жгуты: мы общались даже тогда, когда я этого не особо хотел. Те со временем укрепятся, став канатами: я слушал его жадно и эгоистично, охотно пропитываясь его знаниями и уверенностью в самом себе, и в том, как устроен этот мир. И канаты, наконец, в один день станут нашими цепями, перекусить которые без того, чтобы сломать себе зубы, не сможет ни один из нас: Сноук отчего-то не замечал, в отличие от меня, во что он позволяет себе вовлечься. Я пока не давал себе ответ, что значат эти встречи для меня, но уже подмечал, что значат эти встречи для него. Что-то большее, чем он ожидал получить от них изначально, большее, чем-то, что привлекло его во мне, большее, чем он привык получать и давать людям…

Уже тогда, в восемнадцать, меня страшила крепость нашей устанавливающейся с ним связи, но и изголодавшийся по тому, чего никогда не знал — разговору со взрослым если не на равных, то по душам — не наслаждаться ею я не мог.

— Я не верю в непонятых людей, — потянул он струну на себя. — Всех кто-то так или иначе понимает, в той или иной мере. Другое дело, что иные, увы, не способны принять ту близость и доверие, что возникает от подобного. Бегут от этого сломя голову, как от огня. Ты показываешь себя сильным человеком, Кайло. Будто бы и вовсе не напуганным. Однако, я смотрю на тебя сейчас, и что я вижу? Последние языки давнего пламени всё ещё лижут тебе пятки.

— Так по-вашему я чего-то боюсь? — я прекрасно знал, что он так не считает. Что я действительно выдерживал достойно, так это борьбу со страхом в стенах этого «дома». Закалённый улицей и годом в детской колонии, я ждал, но так и не встретил здесь чего-то действительно устрашающего. Справедливости ради, отчасти, благодаря именно Сноуку…

— Из тюремной жизни, возможно, и нет, — кивнул он. — Учитывая, что от домогательств я тебя уже огородил, а физической боли ты не боишься, тут немногие страхи остаются тебе на выбор.

— И какому же из них я подвержен? — я обернулся через плечо, чтобы увидеть степенный взгляд, направленный на других заключённых, занимающихся кто чем.

— Ты не знаешь ответа или хочешь услышать его от меня?

Я крепко призадумался, о чём, чёрт возьми, твердил этот добрый самаритянин. Какой к дьяволу у меня есть страх, когда последние полтора года я только тем и занимался, что искоренял их в себе один за другим?

— Я не знаю. Скажите.

— Ты сам поймёшь о чём я, как только поборешь его, — выдал он в своей излюбленной, бесящей меня манере.

— Как я могу побороть то, чего не вижу? О чём не знаю?

— О, ну, конечно ты всё прекрасно знаешь, Кайло! — он с отеческой улыбкой хлопнул меня по плечу с силой и цепкостью удивительной для его лет. Иногда я был уверен, что дряхлым он был только с виду.

— Так я, выходит, сейчас придуриваюсь перед вами?

— Ты пока не в силах докопаться до своего страха, корни которого лежат слишком глубоко. Ты скован и ослеплён своим прошлым. Я же хочу освободить тебя, указав путь в будущее. Негоже такому парню, как ты, до сих пор жить по детским законам. Пора уже научиться играть по мужским правилам, по-взрослому.

— Вы правда верите, что я решусь играть вслепую?

— Ты уже решился на это однажды. Когда сбежал из дома, не зная уличных правил. И то, как прошёл сегодняшний визит твоей матери, как нельзя лучше демонстрирует тебе верность моих слов. Ты смог оставить позади то, что годами мучило и изводило тебя. Теперь ты страдаешь от тоски по людям, которых, возможно, и в живых уже не осталось.

— Я в это не верю, — отвернулся я, желая тотчас встать и уйти, но цепкая лиана неподвластных мне истин, так и держала меня привязанным ко скамье.

— Это не аргумент. Вера тут не при чём, ведь ты волен верить во что угодно: лучшее, худшее, что могло случиться с твоей утраченной семьёй. Но однажды ты будешь достаточно смел, чтобы верить одной лишь реальности, а не страхам, надеждам и домыслам…

Мне показалось, что он хотел продолжить, но отчего-то передумал. Я вновь обернулся и наткнулся на сожаление, смотрящее мне в душу. Так мог смотреть разве что я сам, взгляни я в зеркало, но я смотрел в глаза другого человека. Поразительно…

На сердце внезапно потеплело, и я потянул ко всезнающему костру, тихо горящему возле и для меня, свои онемевшие от людского холода ладони.

— Я не знаю, какова на сегодняшний день их реальность. Вы правы: они могли не выжить или выжить, оставаясь и по сей день на улице, или же их всех до одного переловили тогда и рассовали по домам…

— Ты всё ещё не понимаешь, — осторожно прервал меня Сноук, сохраняя неуютную правду в сочувствующем взгляде: — Я говорил о вере в собственную, твою, реальность, а не всех их. Ты сравнительно спокойно существуешь в стенах тюрьмы, если говорить о комфорте и боязни чего-либо, но всё ещё мечешься точно раненный зверь, лишь оттого, что не в силах принять одну единственную данность.

— Не произносите этого! — попросил я, дойдя до главной мысли, и не желая её ни принимать, ни слышать.

— Ты один. И именно на этом поле растут все твои страхи, надежды и домыслы. Не о жизнях тех, кто тебе однажды был дорог. Ты не знаешь, доживёшь ли до окончания своего срока…

— Никто не знает, доживёт ли он.

— Неправда. Я знаю, что пройдёт одиннадцать лет, и я выйду на свободу.

Спорить, что уверенность ещё не есть знание, я не стал, влекомый новыми разящими истинами.

— Ты уповаешь на встречи в своей жизни, которые могут так и не состояться, на эмоции от них, которые тебе, вероятно, и не доведётся испытать. Надеешься на абстрактное лучшее, что-то, что поможет тебе пережить все эти годы. Вот только реальность такова, что чудес в ней ничтожно мало. Я тебе помог, когда тебя исколошматили в душевой и поставили раком, а ты помог мне в столовой с той косточкой в горле. И после этого ты упорно продолжаешь верить не в людей, а в безликое чудо? Что касается домыслов — тут всё ещё плачевней. Не знаешь, что ждёт тебя завтра, и не желаешь даже набросать примерный план. Ты ходячая растрата безудержной энергии, бьющей фонтаном во все доступные направления. Думаешь, град ударов, который ты призываешь на свою голову, способен встряхнуть тебя, точно выбить пыль из залежавшегося коврика? Друг мой, с такими «высокими» запросами долго ты тут не протянешь… Молодость продлится недолго, и раз уж тебе суждено провести часть её в этих стенах, то не лучше ли потратить драгоценное время с пользой? Тебя учат здесь играть по правилам, но ты достаточно силён для того, чтобы их устанавливать. Не научишься этому здесь и сейчас, и с чем ты тогда выйдешь? Какой багаж знаний рассчитываешь отсюда унести? Как махать кулаками и тот лепет из книжек, что ты читаешь? Брось! Вновь вопрос реальности, где тебе пригодится куда больше знаний и сил, нежели ты сможешь почерпнуть из потасовок и времени в стенах здешней библиотеки. Признайся уже, что ты получаешь от устраиваемых драк, кроме гематом и рассечений?

Увлечённый голосом, шёлковым касанием зализывающим раны на сердце, я смотрел перед собой рассеянным взглядом, утопая в увядающей зелени истоптанного газона.

— Я привык жить в лишениях, — просипел я, точно скуля, и безуспешно вспоминая момент, когда у меня ребёнка, человека, было всё, в чём я нуждался; на миг перед внутренним взором проскочил образ Рей в моих объятиях, но я прогнал его также быстро, боясь, что его ненароком коснётся нечто дурное, разрастающееся во мне день за днём. — Если в жизни не будет боли, то это будет уже не моя жизнь.

— Такая «зона комфорта» опасна для жизни… — поучительно отметил старик чёрной шуткой.

— Без вас знаю. Умел бы жить по-другому — жил бы, — беззлобно огрызнулся я, вглядываясь в свои избитые, не успевающие заживать костяшки пальцев.

— Всё впереди, Кайло, — то, что было похоже на подбадривание, звучало непривычно свежо и приятно. — Ты научишься и этому, и всему, что поможет тебе твёрдо стоять на ногах в самых страшных обстоятельствах. Придёт время — глазом моргнуть не успеешь! — когда твоя рука не дрогнет, а твои оппоненты в драках станут не более чем жертвами, молящими о пощаде.

— Так вот зачем я вам нужен? — протянул я с неожиданной беспричинной грустью. — Советуете забыть о прошлом, когда сами только по нему и судите? Думаете, раз я убил раз, то сделаю это для вас снова? Нет, — дёрнул я головой, точно вытряхивал воду из заложенных ушей, — с этой дрянью не ко мне. Если из-за этого я ваша мишень, то разочарую: вы бьёте сильно, но мимо цели, — мне было плевать, если после этого я лишусь его протекции — оно того не стоило.

— Увидим, Кайло. Увидим…


	10. Мои надежды

Мой прогноз касаемо поступка матери вскоре сбылся ровно наполовину, так как Лея решила устроить мне неприятный сюрприз. Во-первых, тем, что пришла сама, когда я просил её об обратном, во-вторых, пришла не одна…

Я сел на неизменное место встречи и привычно подхватил трубку с подставки, торопясь утолить своё любопытство и унять раздражение.

— Кто это? — стрельнул я взглядом на незнакомого мужчину рядом с ней. Сердце на миг радостно встрепенулось. Господи, неужели матушка, наконец-то, образумилась и бросила отца, заведя себе нового хахаля? С виду мужичок ухоженный и даже приятный. Смотрит на меня с вежливым вниманием, чуть нахмурившись, но без скрытой злобы, скорее, выжидает моего возможного выпада в его сторону. И правильно делает: со мной только так и можно общаться — приготовившись на всякий пожарный к словесному презрению и брани, хотя при Лее я всё же фильтровал то, что вылетало из моего рта. Интересно, что мать ему про меня рассказывала?

— Бен, это твой дядя. Люк Скайуокер. Ты ведь помнишь его?

— Помню? — из хмурой позы мои разбитые и взъерошенные брови удивлённо скакнули вверх, прочь от округлившихся глаз. — Ты про голое знание, что у тебя есть брат, живущий у чёрта на куличиках? Тогда да, помню.

— Он живёт сейчас в Европе и приехал… — промямлила она, стыдливо опустив взгляд, причём я так и не уловил, перед кем из нас двоих она испытывала стыд. По её неуютной позе и тому, как она мелко елозила на стуле казалось, будто бы перед нами обоими, что не свела нас раньше.

Тут Люк перехватил инициативу, махнув сестрице на трубку у неё в руках. Та, помешкав пару секунд, передала её, и я услышал приятный, не слишком низкий, но глубокий голос:

— Я приехал к тебе, Бен. Познакомиться и узнать тебя.

От таких новостей мои совиные глаза только чудом не вылезли из орбит. Сказано это всё было предельно серьёзным, вовсе не юморным или издевательским тоном и с соответствующим видом.

— И с чего вы взяли, что мне оно надо? — я искренне хохотнул, не утрачивая при этом холода во взгляде; цирк и дурдом в одном флаконе! — Время и место для знакомства вы выбрали самое подходящее — ничего не скажешь!

— Буду честен. Со мной связалась твоя мать, объяснила, что случилось, — к моему уважению он открыто признал, что присутствует здесь вовсе не по своей инициативе. И правда, с чего бы ему скупиться со мной на честность? Жил себе не тужил неведомо в каких краях, как вдруг милая сестричка вдруг взяла и ударила исподтишка новостью о давно забытом племяннике, воззвав к дремавшей много лет совести. О чём мать только думала, притащив его сюда? Сама не рада тому, что видит, глядя на меня, так ещё и другим жизнь моей избитой и изрезанной рожей решила подпортить. Да-а-а… Дядя хоть и чужак, а всё же жалко его. Ладно, мама, но ему-то здесь точно было не место.

— Так вы моя псевдосемейная «скорая» помощь? Ради бога, не утруждайтесь. Вы по всем фронтам опоздали. Верните ей трубку, а сами летите обратно… откуда вы там прилетели, — я перевёл взгляд к матери, подыскивая слова, чтобы отчитать за то, что пришла сама и привела мне на потеху с собой «подмогу», но Люк не спешил исполнить мою просьбу.

— Ты ненавидишь нас? — спросил он вдруг предельно спокойно и прямо, но я ни на миг не растерялся, сиюсекундно отразив атаку.

— За что?

— Я не спрашивал тебя о причине. Только о самом действии. Ненавидишь?

— А вы считаете, нет ничего хуже ненависти? Что, если я скажу, что мне плевать на всех вас? — при всей бесполезности разговора, скуку он, однако, развеивал на ура. Прости, дядюшка, но я не виноват в том, что ты позволил ей притащить себя сюда. Вот и расхлёбывай теперь то, во что зачем-то вписался!

— Тогда я рискну не поверить тебе и постараюсь дать возможность взглянуть на свою жизнь и своих родных другими глазами. Теми, какими ты смотрел на свою уличную семью.

Вот только этого мне не хватало! Ещё один всезнайка нашёлся! Ну, Сноуку-то простительно, он и постарше будет, и мою историю знает из первых уст, чтобы судить о таких вещах. А у этого разве что глаза кажутся старческими, да и то, только из-за печали, той, что не выплачешь. В целом же, услышать истину из его уст я никак не ожидал.

— Вы ничего об этом не знаете.

Теперь Люк опустил взгляд на манер моей матери — виновато и с извинением, словно собирался исполнить запрещённый приём. Так оно вышло: дядюшка внезапно нанёс удар по мне ниже пояса…

— Бен… Я встречался с твоей Рей, в приюте.

— Когда? — похолодел я, выпалив слова быстрее пули. Она-то ему на кой ляд сдалась? Ладно, я, племянник как-никак. Да и как он прознал о ней?

— В прошлую пятницу и приходил к ней всю эту неделю. Она чудесный ребёнок, и про тебя рассказывала мне много интересного и не менее прекрасного. Ты её гер…

— Только посмейте обидеть её! — вспылил я, толком не разобрав, из-за чего конкретно; ничего открыто враждебного в речах дяди не было, но неизвестность его намерений в отношении Рей чертовски злила и пугала: — Я вас из-под земли достану! И из-за решётки, будьте уверены! — конечно, он мог покопаться в моей истории поглубже, расспросив всех её запоздалых судей-свидетелей, но чтобы добраться аж до Рей! Да и зачем, самое главное?!

— Прости за прямоту, но ты звучишь сейчас в точности, как старший брат, — подлец по-доброму улыбнулся мне, обезоружив.

— Так вот чем вы сейчас занимаетесь? Это ваш способ узнать меня получше? Из третьих уст? — место удара всё ещё болело. — Ладно, проверьте сколько правды в словах ребёнка, только учтите, что вы говорили с человеком, который и в людях пока не умеет толком разбираться.

— Ты правда о ней так думаешь?

— Я это знаю. Ей всего девять.

Конечно, знаю. Если бы моя… Чёрт! Даже в мыслях не могу привыкнуть к выкраденному у меня местоимению. Если бы Рей знала меня чуточку лучше, видела больше, чем было доступно её детскому затуманенному сказками взору, то наверняка бы и с крыльца в тот памятный день не встала и не попросила бы «хочу с тобой!» Чем стал для неё выбранный путь в итоге? Дорогой от дверей дома до приюта, и это я проводил её от врат одной кошмарной жизни к порогу другой, но такой же. Перекупщик страданий!

— Что плохого в том, если я пойму, что видел в тебе близкий человек? Пусть и девятилетний. Какими глазами эта девочка смотрела на тебя, — Люк и сам смотрел на меня как-то пугающе по-родному. По загривку прошлось стойкое тёплое ощущение дежа вю, сотканное из крупнокалиберных мурашек, словно я уже чувствовал на себе похожий взгляд, но не мог вспомнить когда это происходило. Голубоватые с зеленцой глаза источали сокрытую мудрость, такую похожую на ту, что я знал от Сноука, столь же непривычную, но такую влекущую и располагающую к тому, чтобы покорно и с охотой внимать ей.

Я на секунду замер, безуспешно борясь с собой.

— И какими же глазами она смотрела на меня? — понизил я голос, попавшись на слишком острый и манящий сердце крючок. В разговорах со Сноуком я ни разу не упоминал Рей, отчего все слова о ней в этот миг ощущались на языке куда острее и нужнее, чтобы так просто взять и отказаться от возможности, оказавшейся всего на несколько сладких минут у меня на руках. Странно выходит: Люка я ещё толком не знал, а уже не боялся касаться в его присутствии моего лучика света, живущего в сотнях миль от меня.

— Восторженными. Счастливыми. Самыми родными, — с сочувствующей улыбкой перечислял мягкий голос, разя наповал ослепляюще яркими и до боли живыми воспоминаниями о тех днях.

Я втянул носом воздух, взглянув в сторону и проморгавшись. Зачем спросил, дурак, когда и так сам всё знал и помнил? Вернув опущенную с трубкой руку обратно к уху, я заметил взгляд матери. Лея смотрела на меня с приятным для неё удивлением, точно я всё ещё был её потерянным во многих смыслах сыном, которого она всё надеялась увидеть за время прошлых визитов, но только сейчас смогла признать в человеке перед ней знакомые черты.

— Кто вам разрешил встречаться и говорить с ней? — пошёл я снова в атаку, ведомый не беспричинной тревогой, и убегая от непрошеных, усилием выпавшей мне доли сдержанных слёз.

— Сотрудники приюта.

— На каком основании? Вы ей чужой, зашедший с улицы.

— Так и есть. И помимо этого, я работаю директором школы-интерната, — о-о! Звучало это хорошо, но плохо! — Так что если между нами с тобой за время моих будущих визитов всё сложится удачно, то — исключительно с твоего одобрения! — подчеркнул он, глядя на меня с признанием и уважением, — …Рей могла бы покинуть стены приюта и жить в более комфортных для неё условиях. Позволь мне объяснить, что я…

На миг я утратил дар речи, опешив. Не знаю, что увидел на моём лице Люк в этот момент, но и он внезапно прервался, дав мне время опомниться и придти в себя. Отдышавшись и резко выдохнув, я заговорил уже куда более спокойным тоном, словно шёл на уступку в переговорах с опасным противником, превосходящим меня по силам.

— Хотите забрать её в свою глухомань? — даже на слух это звучало дико и странно, пусть и с испугавшей меня надеждой на лучшее, застрявшей между строк.

— Если так ты называешь остров у берегов Ирландии, то да, — он вытащил из кармана фото и приложил его к стеклу. Там и правда был изображён зелёный, каменистый островок внушительных размеров, окружённый синевою местных вод. Живописно, но тревогу в моём сердце красотами природы было не умерить. — Само собой, у меня есть лицензия на преподавательскую деятельность и многолетний успешный опыт в обучении и воспитании детей. Тебе не стоит бояться за Рей, если я смогу забрать её…

— Вы начали с того, что хотите узнать меня, — напомнил я, притормозив поток пугающей и обнадёживающей затеи, с непонятной мне подоплёкой. Эта встреча шла вразрез с каждым моим представлением о ней по мере дядиной речи. Только послушайте, как лихо он вплёл сюда Рей, даже имени которой в этих стенах звучать не должно было, что аж мурашки по спине всё бегают да не желают уйти со вспотевшей площадки!

— Да.

— Тогда объясните, зачем вам Рей? Мы с ней больше никак не связаны, наши пути разошлись, — горечь на языке от произнесённой правды принесла с собой сухость во рту и першение в горле.

Люк, вздохнув, вернул во взгляд свой вину, которая и принялась солировать передо мной, рассыпаясь в сожалениях направо и налево. Да в гробу я всё это видел! Тьфу!

— У нас с тобой немало потерянных лет, Бен. Но ещё больше есть впереди. Твоя мама напомнила мне своим звонком то, что я и так всегда знал и чем к собственной горечи и стыду пренебрегал. Я нисколько не горжусь тем, что меня не было рядом, и с болью в сердце прошу прощения у вас обоих, — он посмотрел на миг на Лею, сидящую рядом с кислой миной. — Мы семья и…

— Пустой звук! — фыркнул я, не принимая такой довод.

— Пустой, — спокойно кивнул Люк, стойко принимая удар. — Но я верю, что нам с тобой по силам наполнить его. Это и есть то, зачем я здесь.

Я опустил взгляд, гадая, можно ли будет из этих потенциальных, к чертям не нужных мне встреч извлечь какую-нибудь выгоду. При том, что сейчас мы говорили с ним относительно ровно, мне с трудом представлялось, что мы сможем с ним нормально общаться. По шкале от моего папани до Сноука, Люк оказался в тот момент где-то посередине: я не лишал его надежды, но и отдавать за просто так такой жирный и ценный кусок не спешил.

— Допустим… Но при чём здесь Рей? — никак не унимался я, не в силах разгадать, зачем дядя вообще взглянул в её сторону.

— Моя помощь Рей, твоему самому близкому и любимому человеку — это не более, чем попытка уплатить мой долг тебе, — сила и усталость во взгляде Люка не позволили мне отвернуться или закатить глаза, прося выслушать до конца. — К сожалению, я не обладаю достаточной властью, чтобы дать тебе что-то большее, чем доброе общение и личные встречи, как и не в силах исправить наше с тобой прошлое, то, что мы не знали друг друга все эти годы. Но я понимаю твои волнения о судьбе этой девочки, об её счастье и будущем. Ты заботился о ней как никто и никогда и всё ещё любишь. Поверь, у меня нет цели испугать и причинить тебе боль тем, что собираюсь увезти Рей дальше от тебя, как раз наоборот! Как я и подчёркивал, это случится только с твоего полного согласия. Если позволишь, я постараюсь посещать тебя так часто, как только смогу, чтобы получить его и чтобы ты со спокойной душой поверил мне, избавившись от страха за Рей. Да, сейчас я для тебя чужак, но со временем, уверен, ты поймёшь, что я не желаю ни ей, ни тебе ничего, кроме добра, только чтобы вам обоим жилось спокойнее, насколько это возможно с моей помощью. Те внимание и забота, которые должны были предназначаться тебе, и которые я не дал тебе в своё время, я хотел бы дать той, о ком ты печёшься, но сейчас, увы, не в силах позаботиться лично. Бен, — Люк склонился ближе к прозрачной перегородке, — ты сможешь жить, не боясь за её жизнь, а я буду знать, что сделал всё, чтобы хотя бы отчасти загладить мою вину перед тобой. Что скажешь?

Я опустил взгляд, через силу отталкивая от себя неоправданные надежды, имеющие под собой одно лишь отчаяние да воскресшую веру в лучшее в людях. Дядя родной, но чужой. Глаза добрые, но речи звучат подозрительно сладко. Меня не волновало, чего лично мне будет стоить доверие этому человеку, если я решусь на подобную глупость. А вот что может принести всё это Рей?.. Неужели, я вновь сталкиваюсь лицом к лицу с выбором? И где — здесь, в месте, где это понятие обладает чёткими рамками, либо, для слабейших вообще отсутствует. Как ей жить? Как мне дальше жить с тем, чтобы не изводиться по этому поводу, мучаясь неведением? Где гарантия, что под крылом Люка моему брошенному динозаврику будет лучше? Откуда я могу знать, что имею дело с порядочным человеком? Из встреч и разговоров? Смогу ли я почувствовать и различить правду и ложь в его словах? Приму ли я верный выбор в итоге? Да и кто вообще сказал, что он не издевается всего-навсего надо мной таким извращённым образом? Создаёт иллюзию, будто я обладаю некой властью и правами, свободой выбора и возможностью хоть что-то решать в судьбе этой девочки? К горлу подступил ком. Ох, дядюшка… Время и место встречи вы и правда выбрали удивительно страшное и отчаянное! Вот уж подловили момент, так подловили!..

— Скажу, что я не склонен к тому, чтобы вот так запросто верить чужакам, — протянул я, вернув взгляд к лицу Люка. — Я понял логику вашего искупления, раз вы так это видите, и одобряю задумку в целом, умно. Но ваша искренность для меня по-прежнему бездоказательна, как и ваши благие намерения. И пока это так, вы не оставляете мне иного выбора, кроме как принять все ваши будущие визиты ко мне, как нечто необходимое для безопасности Рей. Подождите, это ещё не всё, — увидел я, как Люк радостно встрепенулся. — Меня волнует не только то, что я вас совсем не знаю, но и тот факт, что вы печётесь о Рей не ради неё самой, а потому что просите таким образом прощения у меня. С таким посылом, вы не скоро получите моё согласие, — голос внутри упорно нашёптывал, споря с моими надеждами, как я могу знать, что это не хитроумный план, чтобы поиздеваться надо мной, неважно зачем; но я старался для начала пройтись мирным путём: — Я понимаю, что вы не удочеряете её таким образом, а всего лишь собираетесь учить, но для меня она всегда была на первом месте. Она — важнее, чем я, чем всё кругом. Так было и несмотря ни на что так и остаётся. Думаете, вы способны перенять этот взгляд, эту правду? Вам на ум пришла неплохая задумка ради связи со мной, вашим племянником. Но было бы лучше, если бы вы вообще не заикались об искуплении, а молча сделали то, что считаете нужным, тем более, раз вы были заочно уверены в моей любви к ней.

Я умолк, рассуждая про себя о людской гнили и порядочности, и не находя верного ответа. Как выглядит та мера или тот человек, по которому мне стоит судить сейчас? По себе самому? Едва ли! И всё же с чем-то нам с Люком надо было расстаться…

— Я и не уверен до конца, сработает ли это, — признался я вслух, точно сдаваясь в плен. — Вы можете наплести мне всё, что угодно, и, вероятно, так ловко и проникновенно, что я вам даже поверю. Разве я могу избавить себя от подозрений в вашей благонадёжности? На основании чего — одних только разговоров?

— Я могу привести сюда Рей… — выдал Люк, пожалуй, худшее, из всего, что он мог предложить. Меня аж всего передёрнуло! Все мурашки разом исчезли, с перепугу не долетев до поясницы!

— Даже не думайте!

— Ты бы лично увидел наше с ней общение, моё поведение и её реакцию, — продолжил он с таким богатым и непоколебимым спокойствием, что я невольно проникся его толикой, задышав ровнее.

— Пусть вас с ней снимут на видео сотрудники приюта, — нашёлся я, ведь идея, если подуспокоиться и рассуждать более трезво, на самом деле не плохая. — Но только не приводите её саму сюда. Никогда. Вообще не заикайтесь и никогда не рассказывайте ей о том, где я. Она знает, что вы мой дядя?

— Да.

— Вот на этом и остановитесь. В идеале… — я поморщился и провёл ладонью по лицу, точно мог смахнуть нахлынувшую боль также легко, словно капли воды. — В идеале, вообще не обсуждайте больше меня. Я велел ей напоследок не думать обо мне слишком часто, поэтому не топчитесь больше на этой её ране. Всё, что хотите узнать обо мне, спросите лично у меня, я отвечу. А её оставьте в покое.

Люк согласно кивнул, вняв моей просьбе, и сколько я ни вглядывался в его лицо, так и не нащупал в нём фальши или неприкрытого желания поступить по-своему.

— Хорошо, — он слабо улыбнулся, хотя я подозревал, что он куда больше, чем показывает, доволен итогом этой встречи. — В таком случае, до встречи, Бен.

— Ага.

Пока он передавал трубку обратно Лее, я задумался, с чего так мягко на всё отреагировал. Вроде бы терпение и надежды — это совсем не про меня? Разве нет? Когда за последние полтора года заключения я демонстрировал хотя бы кому-то хотя бы что-то из этого запылённого арсенала? Если уж на то пошло, то я и на Сноука мог рычать так, как ни разу не повёл себя сейчас с Люком. В груди зажглось удивительное и мало чем оправданное ощущение, что мы с ним друг друга поняли и договорились обо всём. Как действительно близкие люди. Откуда у этой чуши растут ноги, я так и не распознал, беспокоясь теперь тем, что моя тревога за Рей заметно уменьшилась раньше времени. Может об этом и говорил тогда Сноук? Что я могу и предсказать реакцию человека на свои действия, и почувствовать в человеке фальшь? Нет, вряд ли… Нострадамус и рентген в одной шкуре? Ха! Да куда уж мне!

— Бен! Я так…

— Больше не приходи сюда, — вернулся я в реальность, пуская стрелу прохладного взгляда в сердце матери.

С детским упрямством мне по-прежнему хотелось отчитать её за то, что притащила сюда своего братца, но язык отчего-то не поворачивался. Странно, но в душе я и правда испытывал больше негатива по отношению к родителям, с которыми прожил бок о бок тринадцать лет, а с дядей, который жил своей жизнью где-то в другой стране и другом городе, у меня словно и не было серьёзных проблем. Велика беда! У кого из нас нет родни, живущей далеко от нас, редко звонящей или вовсе не ищущей с нами контакта, как и мы с ней? Я в том же положении, что и Люк: знал, что у меня есть дядя, но никогда не тряс маму и папу на тему того, где же он, что с ним, почему он не приезжает в гости. Если мне и следовало, как и Люку, извиниться, что с моей стороны также не было шагов навстречу, то я для этого безответственного дела пока не созрел…

— Бен, что ты такое?..

— Ты меня слышала. У меня могут быть проблемы, если ты снова придёшь. Если заботишься и волнуешься обо мне — не приходи, — бессовестно хлестал я мать словом и взглядом.

От неё мне ничего не было нужно. Сноук был прав в отношении неё: недалёкая женщина, не догадавшаяся подобно Люку сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы стать ближе ко мне, если правда хотела. Пока не знаю, получится ли это у дяди, но Лее с её слёзными визитами пора было кончать: горько, бесполезно, однообразно, ненужно.

— Но… как? — мямлила она, стараясь не скатиться в привычную ей истерику. Только всё было хорошо в её понимании, и вдруг сынок опять вспылил. Ох, мама… Сидишь близко, а душою так далеко от меня. И больно, и противно, и осточертело!

— Передавай свои слова через него, — указал я на Люка. — Сама, если ещё раз заявишься, подставишь меня.

— Тебе здесь угрожают? Из-за того, что я тебя навещаю?

— Вроде того, — солгал я, не уверенный в выборе сценария; на что ещё я должен был изощриться, чтобы только не видеть её больше в этих стенах? Помимо того, я сам этого не хотел, не хотелось также предстать в дурном свете перед Сноуком, убеждённым в моей дальновидности. Что ж… Вот он, ещё один шанс, чтобы узнать, чего же стоит его уверенность во мне. Проверим ниточки на прочность?

— Если любишь — больше не приходи. В противном случае тебя будут вынуждены проводить не в комнату для посещений, а в местный морг.

— Господи, Бен! Что ты?.. — не на шутку испугалась. Отлично! Власти у неё не было, нет и не появится, чтобы выявить мою ложь или правду, так что остаётся она после моих слов ни с чем. Упс! Поправочка! С ней всегда теперь будет страх за меня, избавиться от которого она сможет разве что через Люка, но и то не факт — далеко загадываю! Чувствовала ли она его все те годы, что меня не было рядом? Если и так, то не очень-то он ей помог, если она вдруг старалась меня найти. Проклятье! И откуда только берётся во мне это крошево оптимизма? Волновалась? Искала? Как бы не так!

— Я не шучу и не утрирую. У тебя очень простой выбор. Решай, каким ты хочешь меня видеть: живым, но вдали, или мёртвым, но подле тебя, в семейном склепе. Прощай, мама.

Я повесил трубку и поднялся. Кивком показав Люку, что жду его визита, я покинул помещение, предвкушая новый живительный разговор со Сноуком.

Мать ко мне после этой встречи больше не приходила.


	11. Мой выбор

Правильно ли я поступил, шагнув в хитро продуманный капкан своего дяди, вняв его уверениям и постаравшись найти из ниоткуда веру этому родному чужаку? Чертовски да! Искупительная затея Люка удалась по всем фронтам, начиная от Рей и заканчивая ею же. Никак не мною. Но таков ведь и был его замысел?

Разумеется, не обошлось и без препятствий на этом пути, но иной дороги, менее тернистой и более ровной, от чужака ко ставшему мне близким человеку (пусть и не надолго), я и не могу представить. Худо-бедно притеревшись друг к другу за один месяц, что Люк провёл в наших краях перед возвращением в свой живописный отшиб мира, после мы поддерживали связь с ним на протяжении пары лет. Пары очень и очень сложных лет, что касалось общения с людьми в целом и в частности, потому как наши звонки и личные встречи перемежались с тем, о чём я просто не могу не упомянуть; с тем, что шло вразрез, или точнее было бы сказать наперерез им — беседами со Сноуком.

Различий существовало немало, приведу одно из них: со Сноуком мне приходилось выслушивать всё от и до даже в моменты, когда некоторые вещи возмущали меня до такой степени, что хотелось просто встать и уйти: не хотелось прослыть в его глазах капризным мальчишкой, так и не научившемся терпению и глубинному пониманию сути вещей. Зато с Люком я в этом смысле давал себе волю и мог среагировать на его то и дело проскакивающие в самой безобидной речи нравоучения тем, что мог со спокойной душою вскочить и уйти посреди разговора. Правда, позже мы с ним всё равно возвращались к брошенной теме. Подобное собственное поведение меня не шибко радовало: было в этом какое-то ребячество или запоздалый подростковый бунт.

В свои семнадцать мне казалось дикостью, чтобы я, бродячий уличный пёс, оказался приручён кем угодно из взрослых, как вдруг судьба без спроса подарила мне это очевидное и невероятное, ещё и в двойном размере. И только подумайте, в чьи руки (загребущие лапы правосудия не в счёт) она доверила меня, кем оказались мои впервые, внезапно обретённые наставники: самый настоящий преступник и столь же настоящий родной дядя! Не то ирония, не то сарказм! Да-а-а, пожалуй, второе будет вернее.

На первых порах мне казалось, что в компании Люка я был чуточку большим собой, нежели со Сноуком. Но позже я нашёл этому более точное объяснение. По большому счёту я не лгал и не претворялся ни перед кем из них. И тот, и другой их собеседник был я. Но так уж пошло, что разные мои стороны выходили на свет и скрывались при разговорах с каждым.

Доверие, подобно прорастающему вопреки многим факторам сухому семени, зароненному в душу намеренно, а будто бы и ненароком, вырастало во мне хрупким и шатким стеблем, служа неустойчивой, но всё же опорой. Оба человека со всем глубоко искренним усердием, прилежанием и регулярностью на протяжении этих двух лет поливали зароненное манящим словом зерно, холя и лелея каждый новый росточек, вытянутый их упорством из тьмы ко свету (ну… или наоборот). И здесь можно было бы сравнить их влияние на мою усталую, пластичную душу с гонкой или перетягиванием каната, вот только я отказался терпеть подобное с самого начала, едва почуяв, что к чему. Сноук был прав, говоря, что я способен стать тем, кто устанавливает правила. Я нащупал и разграничил сферы влияния, что было вовсе несложно, учитывая, что цели эти люди преследовали изначально разные. Люк привлёк меня тем, что пообещал лучшее будущее для Рей, на что я и направил всё своё внимание — поверить в то, что ему это по силам; Сноук же — будущим лично для меня, чем я проникся в не меньшей мере.

В итоге в выигрыше остались все мы. Ладно, Люк так точно не считал, но по факту он свою миссию выполнил на ура, по крайней мере, в моих глазах. Сам дядюшка вбил себе в голову, что его план провалился, хотя его участия в собственной, как он это видел, неудаче, было ничтожно малым, а сказать по правде, вообще не было. Благие намерения завели его не в тупик, так как по прошествии двух лет наши с ним дороги разошлись, но вывели на новую тропу, на которой, как и в большую часть моей жизни, мне не было места. К счастью, мы не вернулись к тому, с чего начали наш путь: всего лишь оба синхронно пересекли финишную черту. В этом не было ничьей ошибки — только мой личный выбор, который при всём желании не мог удовлетворить обе стороны, разрывавшие меня на части…

***

Тюрьма — не такое страшное место, как мне всегда казалось. И говоря «страшное» я не касаюсь здесь своих собственных страхов, только ваших, людских. Страха, живущего в ваших глазах и душах вне зависимости от того, насколько вам близка или далека эта тема. Того самого, что жил во мне до того, как я познал всё на своей шкуре. Будучи подростком я автоматически и почти не задумываясь ставил синонимами тюрьмы «плохое», «злое», «тёмное», «страшное». Вот только, когда твоей первой тюрьмой становятся стены родного дома, уже тогда ты начинаешь невольно переосмысливать это слово. Так уж случилось, что мне выпал шанс проверить на практике, насколько же мои детские выводы соответствуют суровой действительности. Проверил. И различий с людской молвой я выявил немало.

Исправило ли это место во мне хоть что-то из того, что по идее должно было? Могу лишь предположить, что нет, зато пользу тем временем оно принесло мне не малую. Как улица однажды открыла мне глаза на многие вещи в этой жизни, так и заключение принесло удивительную по своей уникальности атмосферу, позволившую ощутить жизнь по-другому. Не острее, при том, что грани жизни и смерти здесь были подчас обнажены и видны, что называется, наглядно, когда охрана уносила очередной труп «падшего воина», вытаскивая тело из самодельной петли, или блокировала целое крыло из-за очевидности очередного убийства.

Что же это была за атмосфера? Первым делом хочется сказать общности, вторым — разрозненности. Сидя по разным клеткам, скованы мы были все как один общей бедой — лишением свободы. С другой стороны тут всем плевать на твоё личное горе: каждый занят тем, чтобы пережить своё собственное, измотанный бесплодными многолетними попытками. Эти два несовместимых пласта послужили прекрасной основой для того, чтобы я смог отринуть свои давние страхи, перешагнуть через них, забыть, истереть. Общий гнев, ярость и возмущение нередко становились и моими, перевешивая собою мою маленькую детскую боль и жалкие обиды, которым здесь было не место и от которых с каждым прожитым днём оставалось всё меньше и меньше: точно назойливых букашек и тараканов, мешающих жить спокойно, я давил и топтал их, веря, что истребляю усилием воли целую эпоху длиной в четыре года. Глупец? И да, и нет — посудите сами. Отчаяние — тварь бессердечная; оно не оставляло мне иного выбора, вынуждая заниматься истреблением неистребимого, в экстренном порядке прижигать все раны, да хоронить все самое ценное, что имелось за душой, под упругим и плотным слоем жестокой реальности. Механизм выживания, спасавший сегодняшний день в ущерб дню вчерашнему и будущему.

Насколько я не хотел, будучи подростком, переходить в ранг взрослых, настолько же стремительно эта взрослая жизнь приближалась и настигала меня, в лице Сноука раздавая мне направо и налево бесценные нравоучительные советы в виде слов, тумаков да оплеух. Здесь, в тесных и мрачных стенах, где друг и враг становились понятиями опасно близкими и скользкими, что иные со временем переставали верить либо в одно из них, либо в оба разом. Я их отчасти понимаю, но, учитывая, что большинство подобных личностей либо кончали с собой, либо становились крысами, к их числу не принадлежу. Возможно, благодаря тому, что Сноук отвратил меня от тоски по моей утраченной семье, способной отрезать мне пути к выживанию, варись я и дальше в этом яде. А так, все личные беды уменьшились с его лёгкой руки до такого размера, что я, прищурившись и глядя через воображаемую лупу, мог разглядеть только их мутный осадок, осевший на дне души.

Я годами упорно его не касался, но порою он всё же взвивался вверх, потревоженный проплывающим на глубине моим вечно живым призраком — крохой-динозавриком, царапающим своим бежевым брюшком илистую поверхность, точно маленький усатый сомик до боли щекоча мои нервы и вздымая, отправляя к звенящей стеклянной поверхности своим то белоснежным, то каштановым гребешком память о былых днях… Одна маленькая девочка, с лёгкостью умелого атлета поднимала вслед за собой ещё пятнадцать потерянных детских душ, прося меня если не горевать по всем ним, то хотя бы помнить. И я против воли отзывался на её зов, не в силах ощущать что-то одно. Горевал. Помнил.

***

И всё-таки, медленно, но верно моя детская тяга к несбыточному посерела и отмерла. Пустота внутри, оставленная после изнуряющей борьбы с самим собой, точно выжженное поле, закономерно принялась заполняться тем, что поступало ко мне извне. В кого я превращался? Хозяин своего окрепшего тела, теряющий упряжку собственных чувств и мыслей, летя на всех порах навстречу шипам взрослой жизни. А не напороться на них я при всём желании не мог: в тюрьме даже замёрзших цветочных лугов и полей отродясь не водилось (разве что таковыми можно считать детские колонии с малолетними отморозками, щеголявшими в их стенах), — сплошь высохшая степь, исполосованная густыми вереницами безымянных убийц-колючек.

Что до прогнозов Сноука о моих недоразвитых, но развивающихся способностях, они постепенно сбывались… буквально у меня на глазах. Многие личности, как он и предрекал, переставали быть для меня устрашающей загадкой. Всех тёмных лошадок я учился видеть и издалека, и в добавок, насквозь. Оглянуться не успел, как убедился уже не на чьих-то словах, а на собственном опыте, что действия каждого конкретного индивида вполне можно было предугадать, а значит и предотвратить при желании. Чьи-то страхи были столь очевидны, что не использовать их себе во благо было бы грех. Боль и затаённая обида одних могла сыграть мне на руку, чем я и пользовался. Даже злоба и агрессия поддавалась пусть не всецелому контролю с моей стороны, но я мог задать им наиболее предпочтительное направление, отвращая от себя и перенаправляя на более слабого, что стоял рядом. Иным словом, в моих отношениях с людьми царил полный порядок: с одними следовало поддерживать нейтральные отношения, с другими — враждебные, а с третьими — приятельские. Понятная, простая схема, благодаря которой я прекратил распыляться на бессмысленные драки, направляя силы в конфликты, имеющие под собой серьёзную основу.

Больше я не выживал в этом месте — Сноук научил меня жить здесь. Жить так, что мне больше не требовалась новая доза страданий в доказательство, что я — всё ещё я, а все несчастья, если они всё же приключались со мной, были иного сорта. Я работал над собой так усердно, что и скука страшилась моей все возрастающей жизненной энергии и отступала прочь, пока я проводил время в качалке или плыл среди моря отбросов, заключая договора и пакты о перемирии, или наоборот, подстрекал к очередному бунту.

Занятый изо дня в день по самое не могу, я отдавал себе отчёт, что всё происходящее является не константой, но плацдармом для чего-то большего, того, что ждало меня на свободе, когда я выйду. Все уроки, преподанные мне Сноуком — не более чем вдумчивая и неторопливая тренировка перед тем, как мы с ним сможем, наконец, воскресить его империю, лежащую в руинах. Я не заметил, как стал грезить этим днём, взывать к нему, стараясь быть терпеливым и познавать криминальные азы и глубины со всем прилежанием, свойственным каждому из людей Сноука. Вот оно, моё будущее, ждавшее меня за горизонтом, дело моей жизни, цель моего выживания, растраченный остаток моей совести…

Да, совесть тоже потихоньку отмирала, но я не грустил об этом. Как и со всем прочим, свято место пусто не бывает — и ей найдётся замена. А пока место всё ещё вакантно (я уже чувствовал, как бессовестность стучится, стоя у порога), я собирался проститься с этой стервой-спиногрызкой как следует, использовав лучшее, что она когда-то давала мне…

Торжественный день прощания был назначен мною заранее, и продиктован он был жизненной необходимостью. Уставший от зловещего постоянного перехода от одного меня к другому при разговорах с Люком и Сноуком, я был вынужден признать, что кое в чём я всё-таки облажался. Сразу почуяв неладное, я тем не менее не смог предвидеть истинные масштабы, в каких на протяжении последних пары лет меня изводила разница между двумя «школами». Но палач Время, как это всегда бывает, всё расставило на свои места, поднеся вплотную к моему носу единственный возможный выход, словно вспомнив, что однажды оно было доктором Время для меня. Мне и правда требовалась помощь: я был не в силах и дальше смотреть в глаза одного и признавать его истину так, словно в душе я нехотя лицемерил, соглашаясь и кивая. При этом я мог совершенно искренне соглашаться или с полной уверенностью отрицать какую-либо мысль. Упорно не хотел считать себя двуличным ублюдком, а как знать, быть может и стоило? Может это помогло бы разорвать порочный круг чуточку раньше, сделать иной выбор, пойти другим путём?..

День, когда я на годы вперёд определился с наставником, прощаясь с последними, покидающими сердце угрызениями совести, я запомнил навсегда…

***

— Когда вы улетаете? — я смотрел на фото одиннадцатилетней девочки в невзрачном платье и на вымученную ради фотографии улыбку на её лице. Малышка росла так быстро, а у меня не получается радоваться этому так, как должно.

— В эти выходные, — облегчённо выдохнул Люк, сидящий за перегородкой передо мной. — Все бумаги, наконец, у меня на руках, так что этим утром я купил билеты. Ты точно уверен, что не хочешь с ней увидеться?

— Точно, — отрезал я. План оставаться немногословным при этой беседе, чтобы добиться лучшего эффекта по её окончании, нарушил усталый и измученный вид дядюшки, так что я вопреки задуманному исторг из себя чуточку больше, чем рассчитывал: — Видел бы ты наше с ней прощание тогда, в первый раз, то даже не заикался бы о подобном.

— А что было тогда? — на мою голову заинтересовался он.

— Её оттаскивали от меня трое взрослых. Силой, так как ни на мои, ни на их уговоры она не поддавалась. Поверь, я счастлив тем, что всё, наконец, сложилось. Большего мне и не надо.

Что, слабо было сказать так, как есть? Большего мне не дано? И трус, и лжец.

Люк умудрёно кивнул, тяжело вздохнув и не став повторно предлагать мне встречу.

— Не забывай присылать мне открытки, — криво улыбнулся я, провоцируя на выдачу нужной мне фразы из его уст.

— Не только открытки, — заверил он и не разочаровав меня, добавил: — Я по-прежнему буду приезжать к тебе.

Я закивал, как болванчик, собираясь с силами, чтобы как следует ударить не ждущего удара Люка.

— Да-а-а… На счёт этого. Не нужно больше приезжать сюда, Люк. И звонить тоже, — я поднял полувиноватый, впрочем, не лишённый льдинки, взгляд к лицу дяди.

— Прости? — как я и ожидал, растерялся.

— Я сказал, не нужно больше навещать меня, — повторил я громче и чётче, с упором на каждое слово; захватив внимание слушающего, я не выпускал его тем, что не отводил взгляд: — Ты напрасно сейчас удивляешься. Вспомни, с чего мы с тобой начинали. Ты помогаешь Рей, как не смог помочь мне. Сейчас это, наконец, сбывается. Мы с тобой там, где и хотели быть. Вы с Рей улетаете…

— Это нисколько не объясняет твоих слов, — его усталость спряталась в морщинках на лбу, словно в первые минуты разговора я мог упустить эту слабость.

Я пошёл в атаку, начав второй заход с очередного напоминания.

— Ты дал мне то, что обещал два года назад. Лучшая жизнь для Рей, и я тебе верю. Верю, что ты приблизишь её к ней. На этом наша с тобой история окончена. Быть может, тебе и правда трудно понять нечто столь простое, но я не стану просить тебя об одолжении. Я говорил Рей жить, не оглядываясь — так она и живёт. И я тоже хочу так жить. Не тешь себя тем, что нам удалось достичь чего-то несусветного за это время. Разочарую тебя: это не так. Из глубокого минуса ты сумел в моих глазах подняться до нуля — не выше, — покачал я головой так, словно был разочарован в его способностях, хотя по факту, меня всегда восхищало его ораторское мастерство, как и проникновенные духовные наставления.

— Это всё Сноук, да? — Люк смотрел на меня с полным неверием в глазах и с полной убеждённостью в своей правоте. Пусть так — с ней ты, дядя, и уедешь.

— Нет, Люк. Это всё я. Думаешь, через полтора года я выйду и куда направлюсь? Домой? Или прилечу к тебе повидать Рей? Нет, — уже говоря эти слова я подозревал, что существует очень большая вероятность, что вскоре мне накинут срок и через полтора года, как должен был, я могу не выйти. Всё происходящее — мой выбор, помните?

— Я в это не верю.

— Верь во что угодно. Улетай и позаботься о Рей так, как и хотел. Ты своё получил: я тебя искренне прощаю за то, что всё детство я тебя не знал. Правда прощаю. И так же искренне я верю, что ты не причинишь Рей зла. Теперь я прошу от тебя самую малость — оставь свои надежды на меня и пойми уже, что им никогда не суждено сбыться. Заявишься сюда ещё раз — пеняй на себя, — закончил я, вырывая острым взглядом шмоток сомнений, какими было обмотано старое сердце Люка.

— Как это понимать? — сдаваться, однако, этот старичок не спешил.

— Как угодно, только исполни то, о чём прошу.

— И что ты сделаешь, если я приду вновь или позвоню? Покроешь меня трёхэтажным матом? — он и с болью смеялся, и с горечью возмущался, одновременно. — Пожалуешься Сноуку?

— Ничего, — окатил я его ледяным спокойствием. — В нашу первую встречу ты спросил, ненавижу ли я вас с матерью. Ты помнишь, что я ответил?

— Что ненависть — не худшая из бед.

— Да, — кивнул я, мысленно прибавляя себя очков; я и в восемнадцать лет кое-что понимал в семейных отношениях. — Я по-прежнему придерживаюсь своего мнения. Придёшь — я развернусь и уйду, позвонишь — я брошу трубку. Я не ненавижу тебя — не за что. Но и любви к тебе все наши встречи не зародили во мне. С этим ты тоже хочешь поспорить сейчас? Глядя мне в глаза? Я тебе лгу или быть может я и сейчас говорю словами Сноука, а? — я держал взгляд своего дяди на своём лице максимально долго, до тех пор, пока ему не подурнело и он не опустил свой.

Его сморщенный лоб покрыла испарина, и я чуть выпрямился, сидя на месте, втянув носом воздух новой жизни. Жизни без постоянных сомнений в себе, или в чьей-то правде. Довольно метаний! Правды каждого из них, Сноука и Люка, не более чем грани истины. И я отказываюсь быть всевидящим источником, как и местом стока их света и нечистот. Я хочу смотреть на этот мир без боли, и Люк, понимает он это сейчас или нет, даёт мне это. При условии, что он отступает, конечно.

— А если завтра меня не станет? — что-то упорно проверял он, хотя я ясно видел, что он и сам чует — этот бой им проигран.

— День-другой погрущу и забуду, — запросто выдал я, ни в одном оттенке своей интонации не фальшивя и не бравируя.

— И тебе нечего будет вспомнить?

— Я вспомню о тебе, как о добром человеке. И если ты исполнишь мою волю, пущу слезу на прощанье.

— Добром? — уточнил он.

— Конечно. Твоя порядочность не стоит преградой между нами. Суть в том, что ты, сколько ни тянулся своей добротой к той, что видел во мне, так и остался один на один со своей правдой. С ней я и хочу, чтобы ты жил. Вдали от меня. Тебе ведь не привыкать в конце концов, — здесь я мог бы и закончить и выйти из схватки победителем, но чёрт меня дёрнул, что я не смог вовремя заткнуться! — Сколько денег на перелёты и сколько дней из драгоценных отпусков ты потратил на визиты ко мне? Начни уже экономить своё время и уходящее здоровье. Хотя бы для своих учеников… Для Рей.

— А что на счёт неё? — не унимался утопающий, вспомнив о болевой точке своего противника. — Об её успехах и неудачах ты тоже ничего не желаешь слышать?

Я почти ляпнул плохо выдуманную глупость, но слово о Рей всё ещё воздействовало на меня, подобно удару ниже пояса, и я смолчал.

— Вот оно, — протянул дядя, вглядываясь в моё угрюмое лицо. — Я, возможно, и смогу не приезжать и не видеть тебя, Кайло, — впервые Люк назвал меня по этому имени, тут же дезориентировав мысли. — Но сможешь ли ты жить в безвестности, как там твоя Рей?

Я унял в себе ребяческий порыв поспорить, что она не моя, да и вообще ничья.

— Считаешь, я сам захочу новой встречи с тобой? Из-за неё?

— А зачем, если не ради неё ты говоришь мне всё это?

Люк смотрел на меня своими обыкновенным всезнающим прищуром. Настоящий смысл его слов дошёл до меня не сразу.

— Она здесь не при чём, — бросил я.

— Как-то не больно уверено сказано, — усмехнулся Люк, отчего льда в моих глазах прибавилось. А вот правды — нет.

— Это только между мной и тобой, не приплетай сюда Рей. Я устал от тебя и прошу свалить и забыть обо мне по-хорошему! — принялся я рычать, видя, что рык мой для Люка подобен пробному рёву котёнка.

— Ты не сильно меняешься, Бен. Тебя по-прежнему легко вывести из себя.

— Можешь упоминать её имя сколько угодно раз в разговоре — тебе это погоду не сделает.

— Уже сделало.

— Каким образом?

— Теперь я лучше понимаю, что к чему. Ты всё ещё её герой, пусть она и не знает о твоих геройствах.

Я рассмеялся, но слова Люка быстро подыстёрли улыбку на моём лице.

— Я знаю, чем ты сейчас занимаешься… Считаешь, что отталкиваешь от себя спасательную шлюпку, отправляя нас с Рей, сидящих в ней, в счастливое плаванье навстречу солнцу, а сам остаёшься стоять на берегу, — закончил он без грамма вопроса в тоне.

Я споткнулся мыслями на этом образе, а потом в нём увязли и чувства. Через миг я опустил своё ледяное оружие себе на руки, заканчивая этот бой ничьей, в шаге от победы.

— Сноук никогда не вытравит это из тебя.

— Что именно?

Люк улыбнулся мне родной, тёплой, отеческой улыбкой, что так шла ему, и придавил напоследок:

— Ты тот, кто защищает. Роль нападающего тебе не просто не к лицу — ты с ней не справляешься.

Слова в любой другой день могли бы превратить лёд в моих глазах в воду, но не тут-то было! Признаю, противник задел меня так, как сам и не подозревал. На одну ужасную секунду я даже захотел поделить с ним планами на ближайшее будущее. Сказать, что, вероятно, не стоит ждать меня на свободе через полтора года, а может сложиться и так, что вообще когда-либо… Сказать…

И последнее, что было у меня на уме, я, не сдержавшись, озвучил:

— Не моя роль? — оскалился я, отчего линия шрама на щеке искривилась недобрым предзнаменованием. — Увидим, Люк. Увидим.

— Что ты задумал, Бен?

***

Тогда я, разумеется, ничего не ответил. О том, что я задумал, Люк узнал задним числом, уже будучи в своей островной, пышущей синевой и зеленью глухомани. Хотя «задумал» тут не вполне подходящее слово. Задумал-то всё Сноук, дав мне задание разобраться с неугодным ему выродком. Что сделал я, так это исполнил его, пять раз ударив заточкой, зажатой в кулаке, бок безоружного врага, стоящего в своей кабине в душевой. Я даже не расспрашивал Сноука, где, как и когда тот перешёл ему дорогу. Я, конечно, подозревал, что в этом кроется некий тест на лояльность, но Сноук смотрел тогда на меня с небывалым спокойствием — человек, лишённый сомнений, он завораживал меня своей силой и уверенностью как никто и никогда! — что я впитал в себя его доверие, оказанное мне, не пачкая его своим никчёмным любопытством.

Это не было пределом нашего доверия друг другу: я точно знал, что есть, куда расти. Помните? Нити. Жгуты. Цепи. Гад каким-то чудом остался жив — успели откачать, но за пять ударов ему в бок меня одарили пятаком сверху моих уже отсиженных трёх с половиной и ещё полутора остававшихся. Позже ещё годик мне накинули буквально ни за что — в назидание, чтоб меньше буянил и лучше соблюдал внутренний распорядок.

В итоге стены моей криминальной альма матер я покинул будучи в возрасте двадцати восьми лет. До окончания срока моё авторство парочки новых «недоубийств» и одного состоявшегося, охрана тюрьмы и проведённое следствие так и не доказали.

Ну, здравствуй, свободный мир! Моя разминка окончена…


	12. Моё спасение

Так сложилось, что стены тюрьмы я покинул на год раньше своего наставника и занимался весь этот период тем, что мне и было доверено сделать: зондировал почву, да пропалывал грядки, заросшие предателями-сорняками. Я знал нужные контакты людей Сноука на воле, плюс к старой гвардии рядом со мной оказались те, с кем я сидел и кто уже вышел. И старички, и молодняк приветствовали меня радушно. Ещё бы, ведь слава меня опережала! Мои услуги нашему лидеру в период отсидки были у всех на устах, что сослужило мне неплохую службу и здорово сэкономило время и силы — не пришлось распыляться на конфликты внутри группы, сосредоточившись на внешних. Более того, на первых порах мне была оказана всяческая помощь и поддержка: я оказался снабжён жильём и финансами и прошёл экспресс-курс молодого бойца, состоящий из бытовых мелочей, таких как уроки вождения и владения огнестрельным оружием (холодным я владел в совершенстве).

Работёнка за этот год была продела мною, конечно, не самая приятная: то по колено в грязи, то по локоть в крови. Вновь, как и в шестнадцать лет, на моих плечах оказалась ответственность и вновь та, которой не позавидовать, как дало понять мне окружение. Никто не горел желанием занять по сути ответственное, а по факту «грязное» место, видя, что я пашу как проклятый. Те немногие лица, втихую или во всеуслышание возмущавшиеся у меня за спиной тому, кого Сноук назначил главным, довольно быстро прикусили языки, стоило мне приняться дело, будто одним махом позабыли: молодые — о своих пылких речах, а старшие — как в былые годы упивались своей силой, струящейся из их ныне поникших тел. Я не боялся запачкаться, а нелегальный бизнес и не предполагал, что хоть кто-то из вовлечённых останется чистеньким, тем более стоящий на таком высоком посту. Принимая во внимание прилежность и педантичность, с какими я подошёл к своему первому заданию «в поле», я сумел зайти даже дальше требуемого от меня минимума. Да, недооценил меня маленько наставник… Неприязни его просчёт во мне не порождал, напротив — понимание и мрачную гордость собою и тем, каким размашистым и твёрдым был мой шаг.

С головой погруженный в подпольный мир, работая в насыщенном ритме и в различных направлениях, я сталкивался на первых порах с тем, что имя Сноука, звучащее в одном контексте с моим, отчего-то ставило всё не на те места в глазах некоторых смельчаков. Но я быстро перевоспитал тех, кто с какого-то перепугу полагал, что я «сосунок, прикрывающийся высоким именем, когда у самого молоко на губах не обсохло». Минимальная мера — слепец мгновенно прозревал, получив в челюсть. Максимальная… Если твердолобость оказывалась непобедима, то приходилось подступаться ближе к мозгу, скрытому в только фигурально непробиваемом черепе. Что было дальше после встреч и разговоров в таком стиле? Молва начинала работать на меня, разнося по нужным краям мою манеру вести беседу и проводить работу над ошибками… не своими, только тех, кто опрометчиво допустил их в моём присутствии. Так, имя Кайло Рен очень быстро стало обретать собственную силу и вне стен тюрьмы. Вскоре, и друзья, и враги оказались убеждены моей крепкой рукою, что я тот ещё монстр, а я, как прилежный и преданный ученик, не давал им забывать о моём ещё более монструозном «хозяине», что скоро вернётся в игру.

Мне льстило всеобщее знание, сформировавшееся в умах людей, тем более, что оно полностью совпадало с личным ощущением — меня невозможно сломить, запугать или умаслить. Я вырос человеком во многих смыслах закалённым, натренированным и поднаторевшим в самых страшных формах диалога, так что, исполняя намеченное, я нисколько при этом не раскачивался, рванув с места в карьер. Потому и умения, уходящие корнями к знаниям, полученным от Сноука, пришли ко мне очень быстро. Конечно, и шишек маленько всё же набил, и парочку пуль случалось словить, оставшись, впрочем, в плюсе после кровавого заключения очередной сделки или расправы над неугодными, но ничего из ряда вон со мной не происходило.

Что, если задуматься, со мной могло случиться по-настоящему пугающего? Что из тех страхов и недостатков, которые я остервенело искоренял в себе большую часть жизни, так и осталось со мной дефектом на доработке? Из жизни как таковой особой ценности я для себя не делал, сколько отмерено, столько и проживу, а в остальном, покуда есть цели и стремления… Мной нельзя было манипулировать, помыкать, меня невозможно было переманить, меня некем было шантажировать: ни семьи, ни старых друзей, а новые вполне могли постоять за себя сами. И вроде бы звучит всё это отлично, впору было бы гордиться и наслаждаться слаженной жизнью, но… «Но» — это говорит человек, обретший уверенность, предполагающую полное отсутствие сомнений. Вот и нашёлся мой извечный изъян. Я его устраняю с досадной периодичностью, определяемой частотой рецидивов, а вырвать с корнем всё никак не могу. Впрочем, не стоит о грустном, ведь сегодня «радостная» дата на календаре…

Моя жизнь и правда началась в этот год с чистого листа: время в стенах тюрьмы — черновик; взяв из него всё самое лучше, я мог смело смять его и выбросить в недры памяти. Сегодня как раз отличный день, чтобы это сделать — мой день рождения, — пусть и действие это чисто образное. Двадцать девять лет, за которыми тянется длиннющий шлейф находок и утрат, в глубине которых зарыт клад обид и разочарований, да полустёрты во времени следы радостей и печалей. Всё, как у людей, правда?

С чем пришёл я к очередной дате? Да-а-а, в заключении я подобной ерундой не страдал — там жизнь была до боли проста и понятна. Проклятье! Похоже, я так и не научился уклоняться от ответа. По крайней мере, на пьяную голову это задача становится без вариантов «миссией невыполнима». И хрен с ним! Хотя бы раз в год имею я право взглянуть в лицо правде? Вот он я — угрюмая, широкоплечая детина, вымахавшая под два метра ростом, проще говоря, шкаф, с разбитой харей и одеревеневшей совестью; ни разу не ангел, павший так низко, что единственное, в чём я действительно хорош и на что гожусь, это выкуривать набитой рукой любую крысу из самого злачного подвала, чтобы, поймав, упиться её страхом и, насытившись, с хрустом сломать тварюге шею. Костолом? Пыточных дел мастер? Палач? Каратель? Нет, мне не нравятся эти слова. Вешать ярлыки, которые нисколько тебя не определяют, ещё и в такой день — ещё и на самого себя! — это никуда не годиться. На таких вершинах хмельного самоедства я ещё не бывал!

Помнится, мой дядюшка как-то сказал, что я — тот, кто защищает. Что ж, он был прав. По-моему. Ведь нападение, с целью предотвращения возможных конфликтов и войн, это своего сорта защита? Нападая на чужих, я защищал своих. И вновь: всё как-будто до ужаса просто и стоит на своих местах. Разве здесь есть к чему придраться? Но…

Проклятье! Кто бы мог подумать, что разучившись быть искренним, будучи на свободе я стану выпытывать у самого себя ответы, да и какие?! Память о прошлом, сокрытую под застывшей маской, нацепленной в пылу безостановочных игр на выживание. Какого чёрта я вообще смотрю в этом тупиковом направлении, когда ответ на вопрос «что я имею сегодня?» звучит проще некуда?! Вместо того, чтобы дурью маяться, мне стоило сразу взглянуть на количество нулей на банковской карте, оглядеть свои роскошные апартаменты, пролистать бесконечный список контактов в сотовом, да заглянуть в завтрашний день, в котором меня поджидал ещё один «типа» праздник…

Нет, пора прекращать. Отблагодарить за ставшее вдруг сентиментальным настроение очередной бокал дорогущего виски, влитый в пустой бак, и закругляться. Да, пожалуй, только так и можно объяснить моё тоскливое состояние. Душа просит откровений, до которых разве что хмельная мысль имеет шанс дотянуться. Когда-то давно что-то очень ценное утонуло в моём опьянённом горем сердце, да так и не всплыло на поверхность, когда я «протрезвел», сбросив оковы скорби. Но я рыбак бывалый: давай, Бен Соло, посоревнуемся! Кто из нас дальше забросит удочку? На чью червивую душу клюнет огонёк света, мирно живущий на самом дне? Уж не на мою ли? Ха!

Возвращаясь к незамутнённому взгляду и единственно правильному ответу, картина моей жизни вырисовывалась, конечно, мрачноватая, но на мой авторский вкус и цвет — кто ж, если не я её писал?! — я вписывался в неё идеально: не выбивался из своего окружения, не слыл белой вороной и слабаком, имел устоявшийся круг общения, который вполне мог назвать своей семьёй, пусть и такой не похожей на мои предыдущие. На сегодняшний день имею врагов, которые знают, что им лучше держаться от меня на почтенном расстоянии; имею друзей, «близость» с которыми держит их на расстоянии от меня ещё более далёком, чем недругов (так уж сложилось). Есть своя квартира в центре города, машина, увлечения… Ладно, увлечение у меня на самом деле всего одно, ему на поруки я и отдался сейчас. Играющее всеми оттенками рыжего, яркое воспевание вернувшегося после многолетнего перерыва пристрастия — роскошный бар в полстены, забитый под завязку.

— Всемогущий Кайло Рен, — прокряхтел я на манер Сноука, откупоривая вторую бутылку и наполняя едва успевший опустеть бокал. — С днём рождения! — и чокнулся с ответившим мне ударным звоном по ушам приятелем.

Сегодня, впрочем, как и в любой другой будничный день, я могу спокойно дать себе слабину объёмом в парочку бутылок. Пьянею я уже не так легко и быстро, как в свои шестнадцать, да и цели преследую иные и в больших порциях. Утешение и тепло, за чем я обращался к алкоголю в те годы, мне уже давно не требовались. Больше не мёрзну, а настроение сейчас нейтральное. Хотя именно сегодня мне следовало бы трепетать и волноваться. Не из-за моего предтридцатилетнего анти-праздника.

Так совпало, что завтра выходит Сноук, будет общее собрание, на которое явятся все наши, если только у них нет важных заданий в данный момент. Всё утро я висел на телефоне, общаясь на эту тему, и заодно узнавал у каждого как идут дела, при неудовлетворительных результатах раздавая нагоняи не выполнившим моих поручений — даже голос немного сорвал. Таким образом, искать повода прикоснуться к бутылке в этот чудный денёк мне не приходилось. Пьянеть без меры я, тем не менее, не рассчитывал: на грядущую ночь у меня запланирована небольшая сделка, до которой мне следовало в обязательном порядке протрезветь. Стволы уже были упакованы в сумки, а те — заброшены в багажник машины. Всё было готово и сто раз перепроверено… на трезвую голову, разумеется. Но до ночи ещё далеко, а пока…

С беспокойной душой я праздновал на всю катушку, запивая спиртом бесполезные мысли, глотая их, как следует не пережевав: был риск, что они встанут мне поперёк горла, а задыхаться от своего упрямства я не собирался. Итого, всё было как всегда: пустая квартира, душащая меня своим простором, нерушимая тишина, в которой я даже спать спокойно не мог, и я — один на один с моим «жидким другом по вызову».

Один да не один… Я взглянул на телефон. Моё одиночество с самого утра всё стремился нарушить один неугомонный индивид, названивавший мне весь день и славший сообщения, прекрасно видя, что я их не открываю. Вот и сейчас — не успел я опустошить бокал и бухнуться на диван, как пришлось взять в руки вновь зазвонивший сотовый. Отвечать я не собирался, при этом не отклоняя вызов — тихо и молча сверлил взглядом имя и номер до последнего, пока на ослепляющем экране не высветился один пропущенный. Не любимый и не нелюбимый дядюшка; висевший над душой призрак из прошлого, который я по дурости и не отгонял, и не призывал подлететь поближе в сегодняшний день.

Уже третий или четвёртый его звонок за день остался не отвеченным. Быть может зря? О, нет, Кайло! Похоже, кому-то уже хватит! Пересилить себя и убрать последствия сольной попойки сразу по её окончании я так и не смог, зато успешно не взял больше в рот ни капли. Положив телефон на пол, я отвернулся к спинке дивана и, обняв подушку, прекрасно зная, что от неё у меня потом будет болеть шея, я провалился в дебри сна.

Приснилась мне какая-то пьяная мешанина образов, в которых не угадывались лица и конкретные места, оставляя за собой только стойкие ощущения: каждодневная утрата, тоска и влечение сердца неведомо куда, неведомо зачем. В прошлое? В будущее? К кому-то, отсутствующему в сегодняшнем дне, к живой радости, собственноручно вычеркнутой из графика встреч. И снова всё в чёрно-белом: за решёткой мне перестали сниться цветные сны, а обретение свободы отчего-то не вернуло в них краски, как я ожидал. Вот и сейчас, я наблюдал кружащийся снег в полуночном мраке, понимая только то, что я нахожусь на улице, но точного места не видя. Кто-то вдали, в самом сердце метели, то смеялся, то плакал — со всей человеческой силой и искренностью. Чутьё подсказывало, что меня зовут таким странным образом ближе, не обращаясь по имени и не трогая меня за руку. Казалось, что где-то в конце улицы, стоит мне опустить взгляд с хлопьев во мраке, кто-то будет стоять и ждать меня. Словно он уже давно там стоял или приходил на это место каждый божий день, чтобы вновь мёрзнуть без моих объятий, заливаясь то слезами, то хохотом. Один человек? Несколько? Сколько бы ни было — я тоже жду их. Я ждал. Я искал. Я забыл. Я предал… И их. И её…

Сон оборвался на снежинке, растаявшей у меня на щеке. Я провёл по этому месту рукой — горячая слеза выползла из мёртвого глаза, облизала мне старый шрам и разбилась, упав где-то у моего уха. Сердце вдруг сковала вернувшаяся из небытия беспомощность. Нет, это точно виноват алкоголь… Подспудная печаль прорывалась на свет сквозь шипы чёрно-белого сна… Да что за чертовщина-то, а?! Я же со всем разобрался перед тем, как влить в себя добрый литр виски и уснуть! У меня всё есть, мне всего хватает, мне ничего большего, чем уже есть, не нужно в этой жизни. Кто сказал, что это не так?! Непрошеным ответом мне стал доверчивый смех Люка, прокравшийся в моё пьяное заплутавшее воображение, причём настолько добрый и светлый (читай: чуждый), что меня аж замутило.

Поднявшись на ноги, я чуть пошатываясь добрёл до туалета и излил всё, чем старался потушить горящую душу. Да какого хрена, в конце концов?! Горящую? Совсем сбрендил?! Пищевод у тебя горит, а не душа! Поднаторел мерзавец в самых страшных формах диалога! Как бы не так! А как насчёт страшнейшей из них, монолога? Дорвался до забытых истин, кретин? И что ты собрался с ними делать? Об этом ты не подумал?

Я рыкнул себе под нос, злясь на несвязные мысли, разлетающиеся во все стороны, как напуганные птицы, чудом освобождённые из клетки, и вымыл руки. Внутренний голос нёс какую-то чушь. Нужно было как-то отвлечься, собраться с духом и… И ничего на ум не шло. В считанные часы я оказался растормошён и заторможен алкоголем, раздавлен сновидением и теперь… Я прислушался к себе. Мазохист хренов, нашёл кого слушать! Нутро вопило о новорождённой — перерождённой? — решимости сделать что-то большое и важное. Инстинкты работали, взывали, выли, голося при этом что-то острое, болезненное, но всё ещё невнятное.

Я прокашлялся, словно этот звук мог очистить разум, и вышел из ванной. В горле першило мама не горюй. Глянув в сторону холодильника, я поморщился. Есть хотелось, но тошнота советовала мне не спешить разделаться с остатком утренней пиццы. Я послушал совета. Стоило мне вернуться в гостиную, как мысли о еде плавно перетекли в смежную плоскость; в сторону несъедобных, хотя и сытных объектов, пригодных для отвлечения. Всего одного. А что если правда?..

Я приземлился на диван и поднял с пола сотовый. Журнал вызовов был забит номерами «коллег», и пролистав его к позавчерашней дате, я нашёл нужное имя. Если виски был моим «другом» по вызову, то возможно, теперь настала пора обратиться к моей «подруге», приходившей ко мне по той же системе? Хоть какой-то подарок на день рождения. Впрочем, мне под стать. Развратное средство от печали, с каким меня познакомил Сноук ещё несколько лет назад. Решено!

Но решение пришлось отложить, а через пару мгновений и отказаться за несочетаемостью мыслей — на экране высветился входящий вызов. Старый призрак всё порывается меня поздравить. И это после того, как на протяжении восьми лет мы с ним не виделись, и последних шести, что я ни сном, ни духом не ведал, как поживает его воспитанница… Проклятье! Похоже, накрылась медным тазом моя затея с «подарком». Не везёт, так не везёт! Игнорировать входящие от Люка я могу сколько душе угодно, а не вспомнить в этот знаменательный день то плохое хорошее, что случилось со мной за время заключения, похоже, не выйдет. Светлый огонёк всё же выплыл из тины, и раз так случилось, моя задача состояла теперь в том, чтобы уберечь его от грязи, плавающей на поверхности. Единственная страница из черновика, которую я одинаково хочу, как сохранить и сберечь, так и порвать и выбросить…

***

Касаемо дядиной воспитанницы, в последнем вины Люка не было — я сам обрубил единственную нить, сохранявшуюся между нами после личного разговора и просьбы о невмешательстве в мою жизнь. С того момента он больше не навещал меня, звонков тоже не было. Связь наша ограничилась изредка присылаемыми им фотографиями подрастающей Рей. Судя по школьным и дружеским сюжетам, имеющим на переднем плане светлые улыбки, она всё больше год от года радовалась жизни, что исключительно благотворно отражалось и на моей расшатанной нервной психике.

На протяжении целых трёх лет я терпел это неприкрытое издевательство от моего дяди, в тайне от своих друзей и от своей гордости наслаждаясь сладкой мукой, но в один день этому постыдному удовольствию с косого взгляда Сноука настал конец. Его живое любопытство в момент, когда он случайно увидел фотографию четырнадцатилетней Рей, нарушило мою болезненную идиллию.

— Кто она?

— Никто.

— Ты мне о ней не рассказывал.

Эта краткая беседа вкупе с недобрым взглядом, каким Сноук облапал точёную фигурку девочки, привела к тому, что я был вынужден ответить Люку, настоятельно прося не присылать больше новых фото, хотя мой наставник и не пытал меня расспросами и впредь об этом ни разу не заикался.

Дядя к моему душевному спокойствию меня послушал. Быть может оттого, что к тому моменту Рей стала для него кем-то большим, чем просто воспитанницей и ученицей. На протяжении пары лет он привозил её обратно в приют на летние каникулы и по окончании второго раза, когда Рей было уже тринадцать, он оформил над ней опеку, подарив новый дом. Подписи на открытках гласили, что она была на седьмом небе от счастья, а судя по её лицу — с какими сияющими глазами и как крепко и трепетно она обнимала своего новоиспечённого приёмного родителя, сомневаться в этом мне не приходилось.

— Ты не говорил, что предпочитаешь помладше. Я бы…

— Сделайте одолжение. Просто забудьте об этом, — попросил я, спрятав фото, которое позже порвал и выбросил: перестраховщик хренов!

Сноук всё не так понял, и слава богу. Я оставил всё, как есть. Пусть думает, что я дрочил на изображённую невинность, чем обо мне, питающем куда большего спектра чувство к этой распускающейся, нежно цветущей красоте. Что до слов о предпочтении…

Мой наставник, при всей его строгости и суровости, умел воздавать своим людям по заслугам, порою сменяя свой хлёсткий кнут на сытный, мягкий пряник… Потрёпанный такой, третьесортный нарумяненный пряничек, приходивший с его подачи на один час в закрытую комнату для свиданий, точно зная, с какого бока он будет объеден в этот раз. У меня, занимавшего в свои двадцать с небольшим более высокую позицию в рядах Сноука, было право взять общую на троих сладкую конфетку первым, чем я, разумеется, пользовался. Приятно было в той же степени, что и мерзко, но хочешь трахаться, умей делиться. К счастью, долго внутри этой схемы я не просуществовал: я рос зверем ненасытным, но и не всеядным — пусть мне суждено питаться падалью, но делиться ей я был не намерен. Мой помятый кусочек короткой радости, ненадолго утолявший лютый голод, только пуще раздразнивая аппетит и вынуждая с жестоким жаром набрасываться на новую порцию, со временем стал доставаться исключительно мне. Остальные псы, рангом пониже, завидовали, но примирились с моей привилегией, дарованной нашим лидером, обзаведясь другой обмусоленной сахарной косточкой.

Ничего общего в том, что я делал — что соглашался делать от безысходности и ограниченности вариантов — с тем, что мне посчастливилось испытать в шестнадцать лет с моей первой любовью, не имелось. С той мы поддавались ничем не заслуженному кем-либо из нас удовольствию; наши тела легко отзывались на внезапный огонёк, зажёгшийся в груди каждого. Действуя почти бездумно и в то же время осознанно, позже я охотно возвращался мыслями к нашему теплу и объятиям, купаясь в сладкой неге вновь и вновь. В случае же с моей роскошью в застенках: сколь сильно я жаждал самых естественных вещей и действий, с равной жажде неестественностью мне хотелось покинуть комнату для свидания как можно скорее и забыть о случившемся там вплоть до новой встречи (а в идеале, вообще не возвращаться к такому горькому сорту любви). Это положение дел, для сравнения, было заслуженной вполне конкретными поступками «любовью», а вместо огонька мне вполне хватало и той тусклой искры, что проскакивала всегда точно по графику встреч, если я собирался использовать данное мне время по максимуму, и также закономерно затухала.

Не могу сказать, что вопросы любви, секса и женщин особо терзали меня тогда, ведь я был уверен, всё обстоит довольно просто; намного позже я признался себе, что в то время и закладывался фундамент отношений с противоположным полом, и фундамент крепкий. Всего на несколько минут мне предоставлялась в пользование ограниченная «свобода» действий, но и радость от неё была тоже конечна. Природа загоняла меня в капкан, ставила в угол, связывала руки — с таким чувством на душе я смотрел на тело той, чей похотливый вид просто не позволял мне мыслить и видеть иначе. И отвернуться (а попытки я правда предпринимал) я не смог.

От наставника — подарок, от судьбы — издёвка. Я получал то, что хотел, мучаясь при этом невозможностью заполучить желанное. То ли стройный, поджарый пряничек был с горчинкой, то ли горечь на языке оставалась оттого, что вовсе не пряниками Сноук воздавал по заслугам, платя нашим шлюхам из благих побуждений: ещё один кнут, пропитанный грязным опьянением, за сладостью которого скрывалось истинное лишение…

***

Что осталось от этого опыта по сей день? Помимо сытого омерзения и взращенного в себе смирения, номер в телефоне всё той же преданно ложащейся под меня подстилки, позвонить которой мне и не дал мой дорогой дядюшка, удружив.

Номер мой у Люка оказался по моей вине и в очень схожей с нынешней ситуации (это я про алкоголь в крови). Год назад, когда я вышел, между нами внезапно состоялась мимолётная встреча; обмен любезностями вышел кратким и скомканным — меня ждали люди Сноука, готовые отвезти на «базу». Старикан, препарируя меня своим якобы всезнающим взглядом, зачем-то принялся делиться новостями из своей жизни, хотя я ни разу не намекал на то, что мне интересна любая информация, которую он может мне предложить для ознакомления. Так, из нашей сдержанной, наигранно цивилизованной беседы я узнал, что школу Люка в его глухомани закрыли аж четыре года назад, и с тех пор он со своей приёмной дочерью (у которой всё, слава богу, было хорошо) жил в Лондоне.

По окончании той встречи он передал мне бумажку со своим номером — которую я демонстративно смял, но не выбросил — уточнив: «На всякий пожарный». И всякий пожарный настал спустя, кажется, месяц свободы, когда я позвонил ему, надравшись первый раз после одиннадцати лет строгого и беспрекословного соблюдения сухого закона. Не помню, что я ему тогда нагородил, наверняка, чуши несусветной, раз был в стельку пьян, но после того звонка он отчего-то посчитал, что имеет право доставать меня новыми, заваливая попутно горой сообщений, которую я и не думал разгребать.

Я смотрел на всё ещё идущий вызов, занеся палец и приготовившись обжечься. На самом деле, он настойчиво искал контакта со мной не только в этот день, но и с самого начала недели. Наверное, мне давно уже стоило открыть сообщения от него и очистить историю диалога. Слабое любопытство, что же в его жизни может происходить такого, что он так настырно желает этим поделиться со мной, толкнуло меня в пучину сарказма, идущего под ручку с безразличием, когда я провёл пальцем по холодному экрану, убирая свет, бьющий в едва открывшиеся после беспокойного сна глаза, к уху.

— Бен?

— Скоропостижно скончался в возрасте тринадцати лет. Кайло Рен к вашим услугам, — улыбнулся я полумраку своей квартиры.

С залежами пустоты и тоски в сердце, без любви и без ненависти к этому человеку, спасшему от меня мою душу много лет назад, увезя её за тридевять земель, я отупело внимал строгой, отеческой хрипотце в голосе. Очередной «всякий пожарный» настал, так что, давай, старик, рискни потушить тлеющие угольки, ограняющие лёд в сердце твоего племянника-отморозка. Только помни: однажды ты уже обжёгся, сунув свою провинившуюся голову в языки племени. Осмелишься повторить ещё разок?

— Вижу, ты уже отметил, — вздохнул дядюшка, не спутавший трезвую иронию с пьяной. — С днем рождения.

Усилием полусонной, слабой воли, я заставил себя проглотить пригоршню глупых острот и выслушать.

— Как у тебя дела?

— От-вра-тительно! — фыркнул я в телефон, отчаянно жалея, что после этой беседы, своё размалёванное худосочное средство от тоски я так и не призову на помощь. Настроение ушло также быстро, как и пришло. Так и придётся безрадостно трезветь в одиночестве и во мраке, дожидаясь наступления деловой ночи. Проклятье! А ведь вечер ещё только начался.

— Что-то случилось? — нет, вы гляньте, кто тут за меня волнуется!

— Ага. Жизнь, — отчего-то произносить скорбные вещи с улыбкой на лице было удобнее, словно жест скрадывал трагизм, пусть и не принося с собой радости на замену. Однако, голос разума пробуждался по ходу речи, заставляя собраться с силами: «Дьявол, Рен! Сколько тебе лет? Прекрати отвечать ему, как ребёнок!»

— О-у… — растерялся Люк на пару секунд и выдал самый неожиданный тост, какой я только ожидал от него услышать: — Тогда прими мои искренние соболезнования в этот скорбный праздничный день!

Я настолько проникся потрясающим чёрным юмором дядюшки, шедшим в такт моему, что на миг протрезвел, посмеявшись с идиотской улыбкой на лице. Гадёныш выстрелил метко, попав ровно туда, куда и метил. Удивительно! Можно подумать, он знает меня как облупленного, как я среагирую на его бред.

Вскарабкавшись по спинке дивана, я принял сидячее положение. Голова кружилась, но не сильно.

— Что я слышу! Кто-то, наконец, научился шутить? — ответил я обрадовано, но с оскалом. Лучшего поздравления, более правдивого и злободневного, чем услышанное, я и не желал получить.

— Бен, я серьезно. Что стряслось?

— Я напился, — произнёс я, точно сдавался на растерзание старому волку…

— Ладно. И почему?

…Но даже укуса от него не получил. Стареешь, зверь, стареешь.

— Потому что я сейчас нахожусь в получасе езды от твоего дома, — слова вытекли из меня плавной рекой, ощущаясь единственной правильной фразой, произнесённой мною за день, как вслух, так и мысленно. Вслед за ней и градус алкоголя в крови будто резко понизился: пьяные улыбки сошли на нет, и горечь стало нечем перебить.

— Ты… Ты сейчас в Миннеаполисе? — Люк тоже среагировал так, словно наше с ним местоположение было первым, о чём ему следовало поинтересоваться, а он так оплошал.

— Да, — ответил я, думая, что это мне следовало бы удивляться. Ведь на самом деле оплошал не он, а я, когда год назад не спросил, что привело его в наши североамериканские края, помимо моего выхода на свободу. Мотив оказался прост, как я узнал только в прошлом месяце — переезд. Какого чёрта они с девчонкой оставили Лондон, и что им и дальше там не жилось, я разумеется ни разу после этого не уточнял. Да и разузнал я об этом по своим каналам, находясь под влиянием энного количества выпитого спиртного.

Да, похоже, что мои запои и связь с Люком, можно смело называть закономерностью. В мой первый бесконтрольный запой я позвонил Люку и наболтал всяких глупостей. Во второй — на пьяную голову решил вдруг разузнать где и что эти двое. Сегодня подошёл к концу мой третий марафон: так и быть, сознаюсь, о чём умолчал в самом начале — я бухал несколько дней к ряду, взяв себе недельку отдыха от всех и вся, чуя, что с возвращением Сноука я отпуска дождусь не скоро. Исходя из сложившегося сочетания несочетаемого, сегодня тоже должно было произойти что-то несуразное и бесконтрольное. Ох, чует моя душа, что не ночная сделка заставит меня очухаться, а одним звонком от Люка я сыт не буду…

— Когда ты приехал?

— Я здесь живу, — напомнил я и тут же смекнул, о чём вопрос. После выхода из тюрьмы я наплёл Люку, что уезжаю из города, мол мир зовёт, хочу иметь будущее без привязки к прошлым местам, пятое-десятое. Толпа встречающих сыграла мне тогда на руку. Люк и правда поверил, что здесь я не останусь. Может, поэтому и привёз «Скайуокер-младшую» обратно в её родной город?

— И когда ты вернулся? — по ехидному тону я понял, что он решил, что я соврал ему тогда, и поспешил разочаровать:

— Моя деятельность предполагает разъезды время от времени. Я никогда по-настоящему не уезжал отсюда.

Я ждал, что он начнёт возмущаться, но дядя почему-то, наоборот, воодушевился.

— Так… Это же просто отлично, Бен! Господи, а я-то переживал! Приезжай!

Чёрт! Вот только этого зазывалова мне сейчас не хватало!

— Я выпил, мне нельзя за руль.

— Скажи, где ты — я вызову такси! — он говорил так радостно и бодро, будто прыгал сейчас на месте от нетерпения вокруг накрытого праздничного стола. Нет, надо срочно заканчивать этот бред!

— Прощай, Люк, — пока мой палец летел к кнопке «завершить вызов», я услышал спасительный крик, остановивший меня:

— Постой! А как же Рей?!

Я едва не раздавил телефон в руке, сжав корпус так, что костяшки побелели. Стиснутые зубы жалобно скрипнули.

— Что с ней? — вернул я сотовый к уху, прикрыв глаза.

— Как что? Я же тебе писал ещё в начале недели!

— Что писал? Я не читаю сообщения.

— Ты?.. Боже, Бен… У неё сегодня концерт!

— Что? Какой концерт? — открыв глаза, я еле-еле представил школьную костюмированную постановку какой-нибудь пьесы. Рей, играющей в ней… Тут картинка застопорилась: во-первых, я не видел её после четырнадцати лет, и во-вторых, она уже не школьница. Этой малютке сегодня должно быть двадцать — двадцать! — чёртовых лет.

— Она… Слушай, просто приезжай, хорошо? Можешь не встречаться, так хотя бы посмотришь на неё!

— И зачем мне это?

Ловушкой разило за километр. Если я увижу её, это будет взглядом самым что ни на есть бесповоротным. Так рисковать я не готов. Моя жизнь давно устаканилась, и наводнять её призраками я не собирался. Ведь не собирался же?

— Не нужно тебе, тогда сделай это ради неё, — Люк, оказывается, и не думал взывать к моим желаниям, ему хватило бы и простой уступки с моей стороны. Он старается для неё, не для меня. Всё, как и тогда.

Я невольно улыбнулся. Самым уголком рта, зато с зажатой в нём искренностью. Люк заботится о ней. Дело выгорело. Рядом с ней правильный человек, как я и хотел. Что до меня — я и так себя прекрасно чувствую на своём месте. Прекрасно. Чувствую. На своём. Месте… Многоточиям и проклятым «но» здесь не место — финита ля комедия!

— Прошу, Бен. Приезжай. Концерт будет в музыкальном колледже на Клируотер-роуд, пятнадцать. Неужели ты откажешься от такого подарка? — только сейчас я разобрал шум-гам на фоне. Похоже, Люк уже был там.

Она уже учится в колледже… Нет, ты слышал? Она!..

Я закрыл лицо свободной рукой, облокотившись о колено, и прикрыл глаза. Рей…

— Подарком мне было бы, если бы ты отстал и больше не звонил из-за всякой ерунды! — бессильно рыкнул я и сбросил вызов.

Я поступил так, как мне и следовало. Не потому что я говнюк. Я взрослый, ответственный человек, воин, который помнит, кому он присягал на верность, который знает, перед кем ему держать ответ — перед главнокомандующим, Сноуком. Не собой, не Люком и не Рей. Мы трое — не главные люди в моей жизни. Мои потребности всегда были ничтожны и минимальны, а Люка и Рей — безопасно далеки, чтобы я с дуру дерзнул исполнить их. Так отчего же именно сейчас, став таким умником-разумником, я хочу для себя непомерно многого, точно капризное дитя, которое сто лет как не баловали? Коснуться взглядом своего прошлого, ведь именно это для меня олицетворяет Рей — только это? Ведь именно этого я хотел пару часов назад, вливая горючее в бак. Для какого движения я себя заправлял? В каком направлении мне надлежало отправиться? В могилу — слишком рано, на Клируотер-роуд, пятнадцать — слишком поздно. Или?..

Уговаривая себя не делать глупостей, я улёгся обратно на мягкие подушки и почувствовал, как рискую провалиться в сон. А значит, рискую не увидеть нечто, ставшее за все годы разлуки до боли далёким. Рыкнув пуще прежнего, я вернулся в сидячее положение. Ещё один парадокс: я хотел увидеть Рей так же страшно, как и не хотел. Я боялся и одного, и второго. Утопив на дне сердца свой оберег, я так и прожил все эти годы, боясь лишний раз коснуться его. Словно динозаврик, мерно плывущий на дне моей души, вымахал там в клыкастого монстра, способного откусить мне руку.

Долгими, бесконечно долгими годами: никакой связи с Люком, никаких фотографий и никаких разговоров о ней… Даже из мыслей я настойчиво выпроваживал этого ребёнка, что подвывал и поскуливал всякий раз, словно верный пёс, которого его же хозяин лупил и гнал со двора. Больно, стыдно, противоестественно. Но иначе я бы не сохранил связь не то, что с ней или Люком в сегодняшнем дне (пусть это всего лишь звонки и сообщения, на которые я не отвечаю) — я бы лишился своего прошлого, где потихоньку год за годом умирала память о лучшей версии меня; я стремился волею Сноука к тому, чего моя собственная воля до жути страшилась — забыть о золотом времени в моей жизни, когда я испытывал сомнения куда страшнее нынешних, но был непоколебимо уверен в том, кто я такой и зачем живу. Когда поступки меня не определяли, а я определял то, какими они будут. Друг. Брат. Опора. То, что я творил после… С подачи Сноука… Костолом. Оружейный барон. Наркоторговец. Список моих титулов и регалий можно продолжать долго, он не маленький, ведь и империя Сноука не из мелких, как я был уверен в свои наивные восемнадцать.

— Чёрт… — шепнул я в ладонь, вытирая сухое, перекорёженное лицо. Таково лишение свободы, на которое я пошёл добровольно. Заключение, в котором оказалась и Рей, не имевшая сил в свои восемь лет решить как-то иначе. Я выбрал тогда всё за нас двоих, и выбрал, чёрт возьми, правильно! Тюрьма внутри тюрьмы, одна страшнее другой, но куда мне было деваться? Я бы вновь ступил за эту абстрактную решётку, огородив мой маленький светлый мир от мира большого и страшного. Я не мог и не хотел его уничтожить, как поступал с другими своими слабостями и страхами; как истребил в себе четырнадцать процветавших бездонных вселенных, даривших свет в непроглядной тьме. Не хотел, чтобы Сноук указал мне в один прекрасный день на этот «ужасный недостаток» и дал команду «Убей!». Пожиратель миров и душегуб — вот кем я стал на просторах своего бескрайнего космоса. Что бы во мне тогда осталось, задуши я голыми руками последнее живое и светлое, ютящееся где-то на дальних, пустынных рубежах, на самом краю галактики Рен?

Я этого не сделал, чем уберёг себя от петли, но лишённый всех прочих «изъянов», я — мистер оплошенство! — и сейчас представлял из себя почти пустую оболочку. Пепелище, угольки на котором всё никак не погаснут, мучая неплодородную землю, то разгораясь от ветра перемен, то истлевая, прожигая сердечный грунт до крови.

— Проклятье… Люк…

Я набрал в лёгкие побольше воздуха и, шумно выдохнув, пролистал в телефоне сообщения. Люк не сказал, во сколько концерт, но ответ уже неделю как ждал моего внимания в непрочитанных. Так и есть. В шесть вечера. Часы в углу экрана показывали без пяти шесть. Ехать от моего дома до названного адреса минут двадцать. Рей…

Я рванул с места и тут же поморщился от волны боли, окольцевавшей голову. Потерев виски и лоб, я покинул квартиру с тем, что боль стекла с макушки куда-то за горящие уши. Чёрная куртка, связка ключей, пара движений растопыренной пятернёй взамен расчёски по растрёпанным, отросшим почти до плеч волосам. По дороге надо будет купить что-нибудь пожевать, чтобы сбить запах. Проклятие! Да и вид неплохо бы отрепетировать чуть более трезвый. Проскочив мимо зеркала в коридоре, чуть не навернувшись второпях на идеально чистом полу, я шлёпнул себе пару раз по щекам. Сунуть охране заведения на лапу не проблема, но мне в целом не больно-то хотелось привлекать внимание своим амбре — обычно нормальным людям, чтобы шарахнуться от меня прочь, было более чем достаточно бандитской рожи со шрамом. А тут ещё и учебное заведение… что ж, деваться некуда, перетерпят. А вот что скажет она? О, нет, друг! Даже не надейся! На вашу встречу даже Люк не рассчитывает!

— Зараза, да шевелись же! — отчитал я медленно летящий вниз лифт. — Сволочь, да заводись ты!!! — отругал я ключ в своих трясущихся пальцах, что не торопился входить в замок зажигания, стоило мне сигануть с парковки в машину. Заведя-таки через одно место колымагу, чей багажник был набит сумками со стволами, я вырулил через двойную сплошную на противоположную полосу, вызвав возмущённый рёв соседних авто.

Пусть ревут! Мой звенящий детской радостью и искрящийся взрослым трепетом внутренний голос им всё равно не перекричать.

Вот он я — усталый человек без возраста и хозяина, наскрёбший в себе остатки выплеснутой, растраченной непонятно на что силы, и бросающий их на дорогу к спасению. Не за памятью своей я ехал, не за прошлым. К этим двум столпам продрогшее сердце не рвалось бы из горящей груди со скоростью и мощью, превышающими уже превышенную скорость и выжимаемую мощь из летящего на красный свет авто. Да и буду уж до конца с собой честным, память о прошлом я сохранил в себе на ура, вот только воспользоваться ей себе во благо пока не знал как.

Почему я снова по-чёрному пил и безостановочно рассуждал о жизни в этот день? Потому что только такая рука помощи мне была доступна. Всё лучше, чем ничего. Согреть продрогшую душу мне было больше нечем, а добрые советы от Сноука я получал всё реже и реже. Тепло, что я чувствовал тогда, будучи костлявым голодным оборванцем в компании таких же беспризорников… Я ждал, что оно вернётся с моей новой семьёй или с вязкой сытостью, или с наращенной упорным трудом горой мышц, или… — должно было! — но нет. Боже, неужели я так сильно промёрз тогда, в семнадцать лет, что так и не оттаял за все годы тепла? Или, наоборот, я оттаял настолько, что в моей груди снова разгорелся недобрый огонь?

По-своему верно и то, и другое. Искомая правда, в кои-то веки, наконец-то, близка ко мне. Ещё не рядом, но я сам к ней приближаюсь. И делаю это с теми же раскрытыми объятиями, доверием и слепой надеждой, с какими тогда, много лет назад, мне под шарф подсунул замёрзшие лапки сидящий на моих руках грустный маленький динозаврик — семилетняя девочка с тремя пучками шоколадных волос и с огромными тёплыми глазищами. Мы стали старше и не виделись тучу лет, но разве что-то между нами изменилось?

Я привычно оскалился, желая улыбнуться, а потом с непривычки вдруг правда взял и улыбнулся... по-настоящему... самому себе... а кажется, что всему миру! Чудеса или бесовщина? Мне всё равно, ведь вечно отсутствующие пожарные расчёты скоро получат шанс выполнить своё мирное большущее дело — всеми нотами, терциями и аккордами пролететь над раскалённой пустынной местностью старой как мир трагедии. В душе своей я тебя уже слышу... Прошу, любовь моя, сыграй мне на бис!

Мои волосы трепал тёплый ветер. За окном стояла июньская жара. В воздухе наконец-то запахло свободой!


	13. Моё тепло

Ты едешь, чтобы всего лишь взглянуть на неё, так что успокойся и следи за дорогой: напоминать Рей своим огненным дыханием о печальном детстве в доме родителей, тебе не придётся. Что может случиться страшного? Ты увидишь её, с чем бы она ни выступала, тебе, разумеется, понравится, скорее всего, ты будешь даже восхищён. Лишний раз убедишься, что не ошибся в Люке, воспитавшем на радость этому миру чудесную девочку. Да, точно, так будет проще — это визит ревизора, запоздавшего с проверкой и ничего более. Просто не выходи за рамки своих обязанностей и придерживайся отведённой тебе роли наблюдателя. Эти крохи радости и так могут дорого обойтись, так что не стоит всё усугублять. Ты заботился когда-то об этой малышке, но она уже давно не ребёнок и находится на попечении другого человека. Ни к чему после стольких счастливых лет портить сложившуюся картину. С тебя довольно и той наглости, с какой ты решился подглядеть за её жизнью своим одноглазым бандитским взглядом…

Уговаривать себя наставническим тоном было довольно легко, вот только ни один из ценных советов на практике я не применил: рациональному мыслесборнику было невдомёк, что забитая до отказа копилка мироощущений отныне разбита.

Вспотевшие ладони крепко сжимали руль, пока мой чёрный коршун летел, только так лавируя в потоке машин. Сердце стучало загнанной птицей, билось о решётки рёбер, точно рвалось из тесной клетки на свободу — скорее, вперёд, к ней! Столь искренней радости и приятного воодушевления я не ощущал уже давно. Насколько давно, трудно сказать, но стены тюрьмы я покидал, будучи куда менее взбудораженным, чем в эту минуту. Та встреча со свободой была, бесспорно, долгожданной, но оказалась почти безвкусной (привыкший ко вкусу крови в застенках, новые порции не показались мне иными). Сейчас же, я вдыхал тёплый воздух, врывающийся в окно, и не мог надышаться им: пахло зелёным вечером, медленно плывущим к горизонту солнцем и большими переменами.

Вот так нежданно и негаданно подошёл к концу срок заключения единственного узника, заточённого мною, спрятанного от всего мира, обоих из миров, если быть точным — ужасов внешнего и страхов внутреннего — на задворках мрачной галактики Рен. Пришла пора отпереть дверь клетки и выпустить из тщательно охраняемой и оберегаемой планетки-тюрьмы пленённого мною песочного динозаврика; все эти годы он, неугомонный, без устали расцарапывал своими когтистыми лапками изнанку бессовестности и равнодушия своего единственного надзирателя. И правильно делал. Пусть ему помогли извне, но я не солгу, признав, что такое отчаянное упорство просто не могло не принести свои плоды. Что же, малыш, вот и пришёл этот день! Мой он, твой? Или есть шанс, что наш?

Я вновь на пробу улыбнулся — опять получилось; но даже потерпи я неудачу, оскалиться на звук этого имени я бы точно не осмелился. Рей. Моя Рей.

***

К началу мероприятия я всё же опоздал, и отчасти это сыграло мне на руку: все зрители уже были внутри, в концертном зале, так что внимание я привлёк одной лишь охраны на входе. Запах изо рта я успешно перебил леденцами, так что отшатнулись они разве что от моего взмыленного и взлохмаченного вида. Мчась по коридорам, я представлял из себя нечто среднее между дезориентированным медведем, разбуженным посреди зимней спячки, и человеком, последним из жильцов дома узнавшим, что в здании разгорелся пожар. Смотревший по всем сторонам, я бездумно переставлял ноги; ошалевший и напуганный живостью собственного предвкушения, я нёсся вперёд точно ледокол, с треском разбивающий любые преграды.

Пустынные коридоры отдавали чем-то чуждым: чистота, как в больнице, тишина, как в морге — и только где-то там, куда мне указала охрана, звучала оркестровая музыка, напоминая, что весь год здесь было шумно и оживлённо, и трудились на благо своего будущего сотни, а может и тысячи студентов. Рей студентка! О, боже…

— Концерт уже начался, — оповестил меня охранник на входе в зал, будто я был глуховат на оба уха.

— Да, я знаю, — выдохнул я, запыхавшись, и глядя ему за спину.

— Хорошего вам вечера, — он приоткрыл дверь, и я юркнул внутрь.

В тот же момент, когда дверь у меня за спиной закрылась, музыка, идущая со сцены, стихла и зал взорвался аплодисментами. По спине прошёлся мороз: на какой-то дикий миг, мне показалось, что овации предназначены мне, ворвавшемуся сюда точно беглец, нашедший дорогу домой после многолетних странствий, но наваждение быстро схлынуло. Никто на меня и внимания не обратил, за исключением маленькой группки людей, что, как и я, стояли и смотрели концерт в проходе. Зал был забит битком. Последний раз, когда я находился среди такого количества народу, был год назад в месте, где никогда не бывает аншлага и о котором лучше не вспоминать. Но я не удержался и вспомнил…

— Извините, — пробормотал я, глядя на скрюченное лицо женщины, обернувшейся на меня. Глаза её откровенно отчитывали меня, беззвучно выговаривая пару ласковых. Я почувствовал себя злостным нарушителем её спокойствия, так беспардонно вторгнувшимся в чужое личное пространство. С чего я вдруг извинился перед ней, использовав давно забытое слово? Чёрт его знает.

Голос, идущий со сцены, что-то объявил по микрофону. Глядевший по сторонам в лёгком замешательстве от непривычной обстановки, я не вникал, было ли это об уходящем со сцены артисте или о следующем. Пока происходила смена музыкантов с их инструментами, я разглядывал толпу, сидящую в креслах и несколько фигур и затылков, что стояли рядом и передо мной. Все довольно прилично одетые, спокойные и улыбчивые. Наверняка, довольные своей жизнью, чьи дети, друзья или близкие учились здесь. Кажется, сегодня что-то вроде отчётного концерта…

Недовольная дамочка, за плечом которой я тихо-мирно остановился, зачем-то снова покосилась на меня, глянув снизу вверх с ещё большим омерзением, задержавшись при этом на шраме и мёртвом глазе; ореол чёрных волос и одежд прекрасно дополнили скверную картину. В выражении её лица с лёгкостью читалось неправдоподобное — словно я, подлец и извращенец, только что взял и нашептал ей на ухо всяких гадостей. Неуютно потоптавшись на месте, она обхватила рядом стоящего мужчину, своего благочестивого кавалера, за локоть, прижавшись поближе к нему. Я тихо фыркнул: о да, этот хлюпик спасёт тебя от меня в случае чего!

Усмешка, однако, не помогла. Эта маленькая сценка неожиданно выбила мне почву из-под ног. Лица, становящиеся при взгляде на меня хмурыми, меня давно не смущали, не оскорбляли и не обижали. Знаю, что далеко не красавец, да и приязнью ко всему людскому от меня не больно-то разит, если судить по выражению лица. Реакция женщины всего лишь напомнила мне о той пропасти, что существовала между мной и всеми ними — приличным, цивилизованным, образованным обществом. Я ничего не анализировал, не вдумывался и не развивал эту мысль, когда столь простая правда жизни вдруг резанула по живому. Поэтому я и ношу маску злобы и равнодушия, которую вынужденно оставил дома в этот вечер. Вот, что бывает, когда ты открываешься этому миру, оплошав в том, что забыл нацепить защиту.

На сцене начался новый номер, и убедившись, что Рей в нём не участвует, моё внимание снова рассеялось. Никто из этих людей не знает, что рядом с ними находится человек, одиннадцать лет своей жизни проведший за решёткой. Не знают о моих тёмных делишках, врагах, проблемах, планах и пагубных пристрастиях — обо всём незаконном и антиобщественном, что я из себя представляю. Наверняка, эта дамочка не поленилась бы и попросила, чтобы меня немедля вывели из зала, если бы знала хотя бы часть большой и страшной правды.

Честно говоря, не думаю, что меня бы впустили в такое заведение, просто глядя на мой вид, но мне повезло с весьма неожиданной стороны. Первый пост охраны я надеялся пройти мирным путём, предъявив в качестве пригласительного поэму-сообщение от Люка о месте и времени мероприятия, и заявив, что я брат студентки. Ответ охранников, глядевших на мою взмыленную мину и попытки выбить себе билет на представление со снисхождением и доброй усмешкой, оказался нежданным: их заранее проинформировали о том, что человек, выглядящий точно, как я, наверняка, опоздает, но точно явится на представление. Приготовившийся было при виде суровых стражей лезть в карман за бумажником, я в сердцах прорычал Люку спасибо — чёртов всезнайка!

Только сейчас, отдышавшись, я вслушался в свои слова, неосторожно брошенные в спешке и панике. Брат студентки. Откровенная ложь меня мало волновала, чего не скажешь о лицемерии, которым разило за километр. Никакой ты ей не брат уже, Рен, да и был ли им когда-то? И для неё, и для всех них. Гордился тем, что собственноручно научил бездомных детишек воровать еду и одежду, вламываться в дома, кутаться так, чтобы мороз не откусил нос и щёки? Тоже мне, подвиги. Да и поводы для гордости весьма сомнительные. И без тебя бы справились. Вон, Рей — живёт и радуется жизни! Ничего с ней без тебя не стряслось! Уймись уже!

Страдавший много лет назад, что меня не будет рядом, сейчас я тихо и молча, почти также беспомощно наблюдал результат, который нисколько не зависел от силы моей веры в то, что эта девочка обязательно справится с грязью внешнего мира. Разумеется, она справилась, разве могло быть иначе! Она готовится в эту самую минуту выйти под свет софитов, чтобы поделиться со своим благодарным слушателем чем-то прекрасным и незапятнанным. А раз так, то чем бы ни были полны те годы, что я её не видел, свет внутри неё победил. Ожесточила ли её душу борьба за своё «я», за место под солнцем, за всё то, за что приходилось сражаться в каждодневных маленьких битвах? Вопрос, узнать ответ на который я боялся, да и не в том я положении, чтобы хотя бы озвучить его.

Наверное, это единственное, что нас отличало в годы разлуки: пока я боролся за свою жизнь, Рей боролась за качество жизни, а не её наличие; о качестве своей мне волноваться не приходилось — государство обо всём позаботилось за меня. В ночь, когда мы совместными усилиями сохранили себе жизни той зимой, лёжа в снегопад на крыше дома, я помог Рей выиграть её личную битву за выживание. Так что нет ничего удивительного в том, что в дальнейшем, в сегодняшнем дне она сосредоточена на имеющихся у неё благодаря Люку возможностях развития, на светлейшем из даров, какой только может быть у человека — она играет музыку.

Вот оно, Кайло! Ты смотришь на своё двенадцатилетнее невмешательство в жизнь той, кого однажды называл самым близким тебе человеком. Какие выборы она делала, что полюбила, какие шансы ухватила, пока ты был не в силах повлиять на это — всё, что она из себя представляет сегодня, в этом нет и частицы тебя, даже эха.

Мне хотелось верить, что и Люк не стеснял её в личных выборах и позволял ей учиться на своих ошибках, верить, что он поддерживал её и давал простор, при этом сохраняя умеренный родительский контроль — не удушливый, но оберегающий. Стал ли он её ангелом за плечом, способным уберечь от беды в трудную минуту, а ещё лучше, научить самообороне? Так оно или нет, но отчего-то в эти музыкальные мгновения мне не верилось, что Люк потерпел неудачу в своих глазах. Ещё и в этом. Нет, только не с ней… Не зря же я в свои восемнадцать-двадцать признавал его одним из своих наставников, человеком, у которого есть чему поучиться, чей опыт доносит свою неповторимую житейскую мудрость.

Никто уже не скажет, что было бы если… Не реши я тогда в пользу Сноука и не оттолкни от себя Люка, возможно, что он бы не выбрал Рей своей воспитанницей. Потеряла ли бы она в таком случае что-то? Не могу сказать. Знаю одно, сожалеть в эту минуту я не хотел — бессмысленно: живу с тем, что есть, что дано, и с тем, что я сам для себя выбрал. Что до выборов Рей… Сегодня она всё ближе к одиночному плаванию. А, может, уже и не одиночному. Возможно, у неё есть парень. Возможно, он тоже учится здесь, с ней, или пришёл поддержать её в такой день. Возможно, у неё есть целая группа поддержки, о которой я не знаю ровным счётом ничего…

Из речей ведущих и слов артистов, если им было, что сказать публике перед номером, я понял, что здесь выступают исключительно студенты-первокурсники. Сам формат мероприятия оказался менее строгий и более ламповый, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Атмосфера оказалась более домашняя, нежели торжественная, что называется, для своих. Экзамены и зачёты, похоже, были уже позади, а сегодня ученики благодарили своих наставников, посвящали какие-то музыкальные композиции своим близким. Играли классику и джаз, сложные и простые произведения, известные и собственного сочинения; играли как сольно, так и в несколько инструментов, иным словом, им была предоставлена полная свобода выбора.

— …Джастин Халоуэй и Рей Саммерс! — весело закончила перечислять ведущая артистов, выходящих на сцену, и я встрепенулся. Саммерс? Рей сейчас, наверное, носит фамилию Скайуокер? Или нет? Господи, я даже фамилии её настоящей никогда не слышал… Мой тёплый летний лучик, ты ли это?

На сцене оказалось сразу несколько инструментов. Рей, конечно, мог оказаться и юношей или другой девушкой, не моей Рей, но… По лицу и фигуре я бы её, может и не признал — ещё одна юная незнакомка в толпе, вывалившей на сцену — но её причёска выбила из меня весь дух. Три шоколадных гребешка, мучивших меня в самых страшных кошмарах и даривших покой в самых сладких грёзах. Уже не задорных, как мне всегда казалось, скорее строгих и предельно аккуратных, каких-то… взрослых. Однако, не признать их было бы кощунством с моей стороны. Их обладательница, девушка — девушка! — села за шикарный блестящий чёрный рояль, и принялась листать страницы в нотной тетради. Девушка… Больше не девочка.

Глаза мне не лгали, потому сердце обливалось кровью, но через силу верило в новую реальность. Мне резко подурнело и я прислонился плечом к стене, глядя на прямую спину с идеальной осанкой и три тугих пучка, лихо закрученных на затылке. Юная, молодая пианистка, и всё же… Ты больше не ребёнок, любовь моя. Ты те же доброта и нежность, но уже совсем в ином флаконе — женственном, статном, расцвётшем…

Низкорослая дамочка передо мной вдруг решила напомнить о себе. В сотый раз обернулась на меня, будто я всё никак не унимался и не прекращал досаждать ей, и поспешно отвернулась обратно. Наверное, удивилась, отчего это у такого мощного шкафа, грозно стоящего позади неё, глаза на мокром месте, когда ещё и музыки-то нет, чтобы так расчувствоваться. Могла бы и сама догадаться: мало кто из присутствующих пришёл сюда за музыкой и только за ней. В этот момент мне почудилось, будто я стал частью толпы, слился с её сознанием и эмоциями, стал частью людской картины, хотя бы раз не выбиваясь из неё и не портя собою. Мы все услышим музыку в этот вечер только потому, что она будет создана руками наших близких. В этот вечер ценность музыкального искусства заключена для нас в глазах, улыбках и руках исполнителей, а не авторстве и сложности композиций или величине таланта каждого учащегося. Каждого из десятков и сотен девушек и юношей… ведь детей здесь нет. Разве что один-одинёшенька, что стоит на ватных ногах прислонившись к голой стенке — арестант и заключённый в своём взрослом могучем теле — и едва не плачет от осознания неопровержимого. Видит бог, я бы предпочёл смириться с тем, что я загубил и по сей день успешно продолжаю губить свою молодость, чем вынужденно принять факт: твоё детство, Рей, безвозвратно ушло…

Заиграло вступление, и от бодрящего грома звуков я вздрогнул. Со сцены зазвучала весёлая джазовая композиция. Оживилась и фигура Рей, которую я видел в профиль. Тонкие, шустрые пальцы забегали по чёрно-белым клавишам с невероятной скоростью, удивительной (исключительно в моих непрофессиональных глазах) для студентки первого курса. Композиция может и проста в чём-то, но сложна на мой взгляд из-за бравого темпа и игривых переходов.

Музыка без устали и печали всё лилась и лилась в довольный зал: хмурая парочка передо мной в кои-то веки, наконец, расслабилась и даже стала подтанцовывать. Пару минут назад мне почти наверняка стало бы неуютно от пришедших в движение телес вокруг меня, но не сейчас. Моё выросшее в прекрасного виртуоза чудо играло по-настоящему мастерски и со всей отдачей. Девушка за роялем улыбалась и тоже слегка двигалась телом в такт музыке — не подлежало сомнению, она вовсю наслаждалась тем, чем сейчас занимается. Если в таком ключе прошёл для неё целый год, что она здесь проучилась, то я готов пожать своему дяде руку за то, что она оказалась здесь. Было бы глупо отрицать его если не влияние, то участие в её жизни и решениях. Влияние-то как раз прослеживалось иное, и отворачиваться от него и дальше, как упрямое дитя, я больше не мог…

Как эгоист со стажем, я не верил в случайность выбора Рей инструмента, как и в целом, сферы, с какой она решила связать своё будущее. Возможно, конечно, что прежде она играла в школьном оркестре. Возможно, её надоумила поступить в музыкальный колледж лучшая подружка. А возможно, что…

То бренчание в старом заброшенном доме на расстроенном рояле, каким я занимался с ней — могло ли оно?.. Да нет, бред собачий. Я и проучил-то её в ту зиму всего ничего — от силы пару месяцев, прежде чем мы вынуждено покинули тот дом. Этого времени слишком мало, чтобы… Проклятье… Могло ли это оставить столь существенный отпечаток, что она не рассталась с этим делом спустя годы? Что отложилось в её памяти? Угрюмый мальчик за роялем, играющий полузабытые самодельные мелодии, или она сама, выискивающая ушами правильные ноты, которых из поломанного инструмента при всём желании и усилии было не извлечь?

Как давно она этим занимается? Я хотел бы узнать и этот ответ, и спросить намного больше, но… Не стоит забывать — всё это праздник одного дня, больше такого внезапного красочного чуда в моей жизни не случится. Хорошего понемногу, так ведь говорят? Я решил побаловать себя спьяну, вот и побаловал. Внеочередная радость, та, что конечна. Разве эта конкретная может стать иной? Затяжной? Постоянной? Едва ли. Так и джазовая композиция подошла к своему концу под протяжный рёв труб и саксофонов.

Музыка стихла, и зал оживился, захлопав. Кто-то в толпе пару раз воскликнул «Браво!», пока ведущая вечера улыбалась и артистам, покидающим сцену, и слушателям. Я присоединился ко всеобщим овациям с запозданием: у ожидавшего ухода Рей со сцены, которая почему-то не спешила покинуть её, хлопки выходили у меня несколько заторможенными. Похоже, она остаётся. Да, так и есть. А к ней на подмогу вышли, кажется, несколько виолончелей и металлофон.

По завершении весёлого прощания с одними артистами и представления ведущей других, микрофон оказался передан Рей, ждущей, когда стихнет зал, чтобы взять благодарственное слово, как это делали многие до неё. Мои внутренние струны задрожали так, что тремор перешёл в пальцы. Её голос…

— Всем добрый вечер! — голос был сродни музыки, которую Рей играла — задорный, ясный, бесстрашный. Она оглядела весь зал с улыбкой, и я встревожился, вдруг она увидит и узнает меня, стоящего в глубокой тени в конце зала. Оглядев тех немногих, кому не хватило места, стоящих рядом со мной, я заметил, что являюсь единственным обладателем столь выдающихся роста, комплекции и роскошной растрёпанной гривы. Слиться с толпой не получится. Плохо. Я чуть ссутулился, и в таком «уменьшенном» виде — о, да, гений, это точно проканает! — продолжил внимать моему чуду, открыто и смело стоящему перед широкой публикой.

— Композицию, которую вы сейчас услышите, я хотела бы посвятить своим близким: моим верным друзьям и моим любимым папе и тёте Лее… — она посмотрела вниз и тепло кивнула зрителям, сидящим в первых рядах; на моё счастье разглядеть их я не мог. — …И ещё одному человеку, благодаря которому я стою на этой сцене, и которого, к сожалению, сегодня здесь нет, — она перевела дыхание, когда моё собственное едва не остановилось; даже издалека я заметил, её искренняя сияющая улыбка стала вдруг какой-то хрупкой и надломившейся. — Он спас меня и помог в очень трудный период моей жизни, а также стал моим первым учителем по музыке… — я прижал крепко сжатый кулак к губам, прикрыв глаза и не представляя, как смогу покинуть этот зал. — Однажды он сыграл эту мелодию, взятую мной за основу, полагаю, что и авторство принадлежит ему. Мы были детьми, и, признаюсь, я не знаю, что было в этой музыке для него, но… Я осмелилась отразить в ней что-то своё, дополнив и… — говорившая всё менее твёрдо, она вдруг замялась и почесала нос; пару раз она возвращала микрофон к лицу, но смогла продолжить только с третьей попытки, завершив свою речь сбивчивым покашливанием: — В общем, довольно слов. Вы всё услышите. Спасибо, — улыбнулась она так вымученно, будто извинялась за отнятое у людей время или старалась перекрыть улыбкой нечто, оставшееся за неимением сил невысказанным. Я понял в ту же секунду — оно будет ею сыграно.

Заняв своё место за роялем, она скооперировалась с остальными музыкантами и без вступления зазвучала мелодия. Та мелодия… маленькая и простая, не требующая от исполнителя большого таланта и особых умений. Сыгранная одним морозным днём бездомным семнадцатилетним мальчишкой, который не смог как-то иначе утолить тоску собственную, отказавшись ради улыбки своей малютки-любимицы от бутылки, и тоску общую, отказавшись от своей нелюдимой угрюмости вновь ради неё же. Ради тебя. Моя малышка…

Рей играла, задавая печальный лад, проникнутый слабо читаемой надеждой. Виолончели вторили настроению, растягивая и углубляя мрак, не рассеять, но скрасить который было поручено звонкой и нежной весенней капели металлофона. Да, это он и был. Плач о весне, которую нам с тобой было не суждено встретить вместе. Я всё помню, любовь моя. И твой отчаянный крик в коридоре детского дома, и цепкие, до жути цепкие пальцы, не желавшие выпускать воротник моей рубашки, чтобы расстаться на неведомо какие сроки.

— Мы ещё увидимся, малыш.  
— Когда?

Рей играла, творя магию в содружестве с другими инструментами. Момент, когда к правой руке подключилась левая, утонув аккордами то ли в большой, то ли в контроктаве, ударил по сердцам каждого слушающего. Так звучала застарелая детская обида, горе и разочарование. Нас разлучили, но ведь то было только полбеды, правда?

— Если уходишь — тогда вернись!  
— Я вернусь, Рей. Обязательно вернусь, слышишь?

Да, малыш, теперь и я всё слышу, отчётливо. Так звучит эхо моего предательства. Прости, родная, мне так жаль. Так жаль…

— А сколько мне будет лет, когда ты вернёшься?

Она всё слышала тогда и помнила по сей день. Я велел ей не жить ожиданием, и она справилась. Она двигалась дальше во что бы то ни стало: жила, любила, дружила, играла. И помнила. Помнила того, чьё неосознанное предсказание сбылось в этот воистину праздничный день.

— Не живи ожиданием, Рей. Я приду только тогда, когда ты перестанешь меня ждать.

Так и вышло. На сердце у неё плач, но он не только обо мне, я не до такой степени эгоистичен. Это мрачная, наполненная урчанием грома музыкальная туча с отзвуками поражений, с плавно стекающими по струнам тоской и ожиданием, и звенящими на фоне просвета радостями и победами, должна была рано или поздно излиться и заплакать. Это её диалог с миром, форма речи, рассказ о своём прошлом. О давно ушедших родителях, прикладывающихся к бутылке, о морозном крыльце, о чужой теплоте, отнявшей ставший почти родным холод. О десятках улыбок, окружающих со всех сторон… Десятках. Улыбок…

Когда судьба в ответ на мою прихоть и смелость расщедрилась на одно маленькое огромное чудо, ей, очевидно, подумалось, что мне этого будет мало. Гулять, так гулять! Теперь эта ведьма преподносила мне на блюдечке чудеса одно за другим. Моя семья, которую я так бесстыже и жестоко уничтожил. Четырнадцать микро-вселенных, истреблённые, как я верил, во имя собственного выживания. Души братьев и сестёр, которые я не уберёг от злого добродетельного умысла, оживали под звуки музыки, просачиваясь сквозь ноты и воскресая одна за другой. Я всех их помнил, как помнил и нарушенное — после года на свободе действительно нарушенное — обещание отыскать их всех. Я не представляю как, но точно знаю, что должен был хотя бы попытаться…

Крошка Агнес обожала солнце, груши и рисование. Конопатый Винс часто болел и умел отлично заделывать любую щель в хрупких, промёрзших стенах. Артистка Джули мечтала стать акробаткой, а шустрый Джеф бегал быстрее всех в доме. Крепыш Финн не боялся постоять за себя и своих друзей. Тихоня Роузи всё время игралась с железками. Малец Найн порою искал повод, чтобы подраться, а вот удальцу По повода искать не нужно было. Мелкий Фред — наш пугливый молчун, без устали стоящий на шухере. Тощий Томми — кривляка-забияка. У красотки Бонни была самая роскошная причёска, чёрные мелкие кудри. Малютка Клэр была безрассудно отважной, а её лучшая подруга Вита любила тёплые ветра и обожала мороженое. И, конечно, наш крепыш Коннор — бездонная кладезь самых смешных шуток…

Зал наводнили невидимые нити, не разорванные, как я был уверен, а только запутанные. Память о моей давно разбредшейся по свету семье толкала если не на поиск всех и каждого, то на действие, которое так и не было совершено мною: оказавшись в детской колонии и позже во взрослой, за все годы я так и не смел оплакать их — молча отвернулся через силу, даже не попрощавшись.

Что с ними стало? Выжили ли они в той холодной ночи или ушли навсегда? Боролись ли за свои жизни так, как мы с Рей? Помог ли им По? Где они все сейчас? Кем они стали? Что из них выросло? Какие победы и поражения пережиты ими? Ответов я не знал, как не знала их и Рей, сокрушающаяся об этом в музыке. Разлука и надежда на встречу не боролись за право вести в этом льющемся на весь мир диалоге, они шли рука об руку.

Мой музыкальный рассказчик и художник разящими и в то же время ласкающими сердце звуками сшивал разорванную в клочья материю — так собирался воедино я сам. Всё ещё запутавшийся в сетях, в жгутах и в цепях, которые так безропотно позволил на себя навесить, бережно храня в душе единственно желанные оковы — раненный, но, наконец-то, чуточку больше, чем просто живой…

Воздух в зале был пропитан чем-то застарело горьким и освежающе сладким. Беды прошлого музыка не смывала, всего лишь рассказывала слушателю всё так, как оно и было, но и горестей настоящего я даже в окончании мелодии не расслышал. Тяжесть шагов рояля и затяжные зарницы виолончелей не затмевали собою хрупкие, маленькие чудеса, отчётливо слышимые в невесомых перезвонах металлофона — последних каплях прошедшей грозы. Те самые чудеса, о которых я просил Рей рассказать мне при следующей встрече. Вот они. Сколь мрачным ни был бы фон, она умело рисовала по нему светлыми красками. Так она смотрела в своё прошлое, и надеюсь, что так же она поступала и в сегодняшнем дне.

Моя надежда подкреплялась постепенно утихавшей мелодией, возвращавшейся к своему началу — светлой печали в первой и второй октавах и поддержке флейт в миноре. Два последних «четверостишия» завершилось монологом одной руки, твёрдо, но плавно идущей по чёрно-белым клавишам, и с гладким звучанием струнных, поставивших точку в этой пьесе-главе, но не во всей истории…

…ведь сегодня всё ещё мой день рождения, и на правах именинника, я решаю, когда наступит окончание праздника.

Зал разразился шквалом аплодисментов в то время, как я из последних сил держался на ногах, наблюдая музыкантов, вставших в линию на авансцене на общий поклон. Тепло, то самое, что я когда-то передал Рей, любовь к музыке, которую я едва показал ей, приоткрыв одну из многих накрепко закрытых дверей — круг в эту самую минуту замкнулся.

Мой маленький пожарный, прежде умевший тушить только огнём, в этот раз справился со своей задачей, перестаравшись, в чём винить его было бессмысленно: масштаб трагедии и площадь тлеющего пепелища была ему неизвестна. У меня не было музыки, как у Рей, чтобы высказаться или выплакаться, когда приспичит, а ни один самый крепкий алкоголь никогда не добирался до таких глубин, которые теперь оказались затоплены под завязку не горючим, но чистой энергией, рвущейся наружу. Видеть тебя, слышать, быть рядом…

Кубометры утекающего сквозь года трудного счастья, которое дарует нам и забирает один и тот же палач и доктор, власть которому вручаем лишь мы сами, просились из меня наружу. Есть только одна материя, которую мы не в силах разорвать или перекроить себе в угоду, как бы ни старались — та властительница времени, чьим верным пленником, благодаря одной маленькой девочке, я являюсь с малых лет и по сей день…

— Рей!!! — гаркнул я через весь зал, когда аплодисменты утихли и ведущая вечера собиралась взять себе слово.

Юные артисты на миг обернулись на их сокурсницу, которая крик тоже услышала, но не видела кто звал её, и ушли со сцены. Я оттолкнул с дороги бурчащую мне что-то вслед дамочку с её худосочным кавалером, и пошёл вниз, в сторону первых рядов. То ли от того, что народ стал на меня оборачиваться, то ли заметив движение в тени и сбоку, Рей, ослеплённая софитами, среагировала. Судя по тетради с нотами, полетевшей вниз, к её ногам, времени на узнавание много ей не потребовалось: полагаю, что «меня во мне» выдал тот же, что и в семнадцать лет, немалый рост и неизменная растрёпанная шевелюра.

Девушка прижала руки к лицу, слегка присев, словно ноги на миг подвели её. Не плачь, любовь моя, ведь все ноты заклинания тобою уже сыграны. Призрак из мелодии твоего прошлого вернулся.

Рей убрала руки от лица и посмотрела на людей, сидящих в первых рядах. Я был уже почти на полпути и успел ухватить, как одна голова в ровном ковре незнакомцев кивнула ей. В следующую секунду мой юный музыкант помчался на всех парах прочь со сцены, впопыхах рискуя носом пересчитать ступени короткой лестницы, ведущей в зал.

Окрылённая, Рей летела ко мне, как спешат навстречу солдату — любимому, вернувшемуся с долгой войны; брату, пропавшему без вести; отцу, ушедшему много лет назад из дома…

На последних шагах, моя печаль о том, что больше той девочки из воспоминаний я не увижу поблекла — чьи, если не её слёзы стоят в счастливых глазах? Уже на подлёте, за миг до объятий, я произнёс в глубоко печальной радости, искривив губы во всего одно слово:

— Динозаврик… — улыбнулся я, поймав любовь всей моей жизни на руки.

Крепко прижав моё счастливо ревущее тепло ближе к сердцу, я слышал вокруг себя только заливистый хохот сквозь безудержные слёзы, да вдыхал её — дикую девчоночью радость, уткнувшуюся носом в мою мальчишескую солёную шею.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мелодия, сыгранная Рей: https://mp3cc.biz/m/205406-darell/38603384-outside-hollywood-undead-piano-acoustic-cover/


End file.
